How To Save A Life
by theyhadadate
Summary: Extremely AU! Rachel Berry's your typical, unpopular co captain of Glee club. One night will change everything she's ever known. Glee/Percy Jackson/Charmed crossover. M for mature themes. Percabeth, Rachel/Luke, other pairings.
1. It Ain't Easy

**Hello all! Blame the plot bunnies for this one. -_- I forgot to feed them potatoes again. BAD BUNNIES. ANYWAYS!**

**Brand new story for you guys! This is beyond AU... One big change is that all the Glee kids were born in 1986 (you'll see why **). Rachel has known Shelby for about three years now, and the Charmed Ones' lives have been pushed back seven years. Well. Not all. Most. You'll see!**

**Did I say Charmed Ones? Oh yes, yes I did. This is my very first... *drumroll* THREE WAY CROSSOVER! Percy Jackson/Glee/Charmed! The insanity!**

**Will I be talking to the characters after each chapter? Yes! If you'd like to either: A) Question them B) Critique them C) Hug them D) All of the above or E) Other... Submit that in your review. :P**

**On to the story! Much love and thanks to my beta, Mint Pizza Queen... I LOOOOVE YOU! Thanks for the endless support. And teasing. :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these, Luke wouldn't have died, St. Berry or Raine would be a reality, and Chris and Wyatt would have their own goddamn spinoff. **

June 10, 2003

"Hey Rachel!" Finn Hudson strode over to his girlfriend's locker, where she stood, putting books away. He grimaced slightly at her outfit. He didn't really think it was cute when she wore those animal sweaters. They looked kind of ugly. Oh well. It didn't matter to him, that much. He leaned against the lockers. "Are you busy this Friday night?"

Rachel Berry turned to look at him, her brown hair swinging over her shoulder. "Actually, yes I am, Finn. I told you yesterday when you asked me. I'm going to Shelby's on Friday. It's our monthly catch up dinner." She closed her locker and started down the hallway to Glee club. "Besides, Friday nights are also when I have my dance classes."

"Oh. Yeah, huh. Well, can't you skip this once?" Finn jogged up to her and walked next to her. "I mean, you go every month. Can't you just skip one dinner and one class?"

Rachel whirled on him. "Finn, you know how important it is to me to have a relationship with Shelby!"

"She should've kept you!"

"I would've been on Vocal Adrenaline. And besides, I refuse to miss this class!" Rachel snapped. "Come on, let's get to Glee." She turned back around and walked briskly to the choir room.

Finn rolled his eyes. Rachel could be such a drama queen sometimes.

June 12, 2003

"So, are we on for tomorrow? Quinn's throwing a major party. It's gonna be totally awesome." Finn grinned at Rachel, who rolled her eyes.

"Finn, as I told you several times this week, I'm going to Shelby's, then to dance!" She closed her locker, crossing her arms.

Finn shrugged. "It was worth a try." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow," he said as he walked away.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Finn could be so difficult.

"Hey Rachybee!" Santana walked up to the girl. "You going to the party tomorrow?"

"Ah, no, Tana. I have my monthly dinner with Shelby." Rachel grinned at the Latina. "Then I have dance after. You know I can't miss either of those."

Santana pouted. "Are you serious? One of my best girls isn't going to be at the best end of the year party?" She sighed. "But, yeah. Your dinners are important to you. I know." The Latina grinned.

"If Finn could understand that, it'd make it so much easier." Rachel sighed and started to walk down the hallway.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're still with that Neanderthal. You deserve so much better, Rachel."

"I… well…" Rachel stuttered nervously. Santana had a point. She dropped her voice to whisper in the other girl's ear. "I was planning on, well, breaking up with him tomorrow anyways." She saw the look of shock on her friend's face. "Don't tell. I really want this to be a clean break."

"I won't tell! Don't worry." Santana smiled over at her. "If you need any backup, say no more. Me and Brit will back you up."

"I'm hoping it doesn't get that… difficult." Rachel grimaced. She could already tell that Finn would take it incredibly hard, asking if there was another boy or something.

"Sweetie. It's Finn. What do you expect!" Santana scoffed. "You're screwed, Berry." She chuckled. "See you tomorrow, Rachybee," she giggled as she sauntered away.

"I'm screwed." Rachel shook her head and walked out to her car. She needed her ice cream.

June 13, 2003

"I just want you to know that I am incredibly proud of all of you. We may not have won Regionals this year…" Will Schuester paused to look at each of the Glee clubbers. Rachel was ignoring Finn, who was obviously arguing with her, and exchanging pointed looks with Santana, who had her legs on another chair. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands and smiling at each other. Quinn was leaning her head on Mercedes while holding Sam's hand. Lauren and Puck were sitting extremely close to each other. Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap. Tina was sitting on Mike's lap and kissing his cheek. Will smiled. "But we'll win it next year. We're gonna get it." The entire group clapped and whistled, cheering loudly. They may have not placed at Regionals, but that didn't mean anything to them. Will grinned at them. "Alright, you guys. Have a good summer, get some rest! Next year, that trophy is ours!"

The group started to filter out, all of them talking about Quinn's party later on that night. As Santana passed Rachel, the girls exchanged looks. Santana nodded her head and continued out. Rachel grabbed Finn as he started to leave. "Finn. We need to talk."

"Yeah, sure. Can you make it quick though? I need to go help Puck get the food." Finn sat back down.

Will stood in the corner, clearing up a few papers. He noticed the two Glee clubbers still in the room, but didn't tell them to go. The two of them had had a rough year.

"Finn, I don't think this is working. By this, I mean us. We just don't belong together." Rachel had spent the night practicing what she would say, and decided on brutally honest. "You hate my clothes. You're easily annoyed by my personality. I can see it in your face every time. You don't care about Broadway or New York like I do. You find it boring. I'm just your rebound girl, Finn. We both know it."

Finn gaped at her. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes. I am. Finn, we just can't be."

"What the hell, Rach? Is there another guy?" Finn stood up, his face turning red quickly. "Are you cheating on me?"

"For the record, Finn, I never cheated on you! You cheated on me. You had sex with that Cheerio." Rachel kept calm, knowing the last thing she'd want to do is blow up at him.

"But… But…"

"No buts, Finn. We're through." Rachel picked up her bag and turned to leave. She turned back. "I hope we can still be friends, Finn. I really do." Turning sharply, she started to walk out. "See you next year, Mr. Schuester."

"Bye Rachel." Will glanced at the brunette.

"This sucks." Finn dropped into a seat. "This really sucks."

**LET THE FINN BASHING COMMENCE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* I'm eating doughnuts. I'm sorry.**

**What's to happen next chapter: Rachel gets ready for her dinner, and happens to meet a few important people!**

**Review please! You KNOW you want to press that little button and review!**

**Rachel: Yeah, before she destroys the entire fabric of canon!**

**Me: Shut it.**

**Finn: She destroyed my life...**

**Rachel: WE WERE DONE BEFORE I EVEN OFFICIALLY BROKE UP WITH YOU, FINN!**

**Me: I scared of those two...  
><strong>


	2. It's Only A Dinner

**I'm happy with two reviews! :D Trust me. I am. I really am. **

**Anywho, please enjoy the chapter, and much love to Mint Pizza Queen! (For dealing with my DocX Inbox spam. MWAHAHAHAHA)**

**Disclaimer: It be not mine. ._.  
><strong>

June 13, 2003

Rachel was proud of herself, obviously. She had broken up with Finn in a very calm, collected way. He was the one who took it a little too hard. If this had been a year ago, Rachel would've never broken up with Finn, claiming he was her one and only.

A soft sigh escaped the diva's lips. As soon as she found out about Finn sleeping with that Kelly girl, she flipped out and called Santana, Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany over so she could freak out about it. The four had consoled her. Both Blaine and Santana told her to just break up with Finn. Rachel had been awfully reluctant to. She was still very much in love with that oaf.

Rachel shook her head dolefully as she combed her hair out. She didn't know what she had seen in Hudson, anyways. He disliked everything she adored. He didn't care for her style. He had thought it was ugly. She knew that she had annoyed him. She wasn't extremely popular or liked except by the Glee kids. (And Jacob. That freaking stalker.)

She was almost ready to go and drive to Shelby's, on the other side of town. She pulled on a blue dress and examined herself in the mirror a bit. The top part had cunning little folds, the dress itself a rather simple design. However, on Rachel, it looked perfect. The brunette put her hair in a loose ponytail and was ready to go. The girl dashed down the stairs of the empty house. Her dads had left yesterday for a business trip to Europe. They had wanted Rachel to go with them, but she didn't want to. She had insisted rather vehemently that she could take care of herself for a couple of weeks or so. Rachel snatched her keys off the kitchen table, and her purse off the couch. She walked outside, getting in the car. That's when she happened to look down and realize that she didn't have shoes on. She rolled her eyes and went back inside, slipping on her flats, and getting on her way.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel pulled up to Shelby's house and parked on the sidewalk. She stepped out of the car and made her way up to the door. She pressed the doorbell once. Twice. Rachel frowned, hearing sounds of a struggle. She started to bang on the door. "Shelby? Shelby!"

When no response came, Rachel frowned even deeper. She had just pulled out her cell phone when the door opened. Rachel looked beyond relieved as she hugged Shelby. "Shelby, what happened? I heard all these noises and I was freaking out!"

"It's nothing, Rachel. You look very pretty." Shelby Corcoran smiled weakly at her daughter. "But is it okay if we maybe reschedule our dinner?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh. Um. Sure." Rachel looked a little sad.

"Hey Shelby! Where'd you leave the map?" A young man came jogging up to Shelby. He had brown hair and blue eyes. "Piper and Paige keep asking where it is."

Shelby turned to look at him. "It should be on top of the piano." He nodded and went back inside. She turned back to Rachel. "Trust me, this is a bad time."

"If you say so." Rachel looked upset. She glanced up, realizing it was raining pretty badly. "Do you mind if I come inside? I'm kind of getting… wet."

A rather loud swear came from inside. Shelby glanced back inside. Then back at Rachel. She sighed heavily. "Yeah, come on." She moved aside to let Rachel in. The brunette's eyes narrowed as she slipped past her mother. Shelby had never asked to reschedule a dinner in the three years the two had known each other. Shelby closed the door behind her. "You can stay until the rain slows down."

"Thanks, Shelby. When do you want to reschedule it?" Rachel asked, walking into the living room. She noticed the brunette guy, as well as two women. "Shelby, who's that?"

One of the women looked up. She glanced at Shelby. "Shelby, I'm assuming that's Rachel, right?"

"Yeah, this is her." Shelby moved to sit down on the couch. "Rachel, that's Piper Halliwell."

Rachel smiled slightly and waved. "Hi."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. Shelby brags about you. Often." Piper rolled her eyes at Shelby, who scoffed. "That's Paige, my younger sister."

"Hi Rachel." Paige Matthews looked up to smile at the younger girl. "Shelby, seriously. Where's the map?"

Shelby frowned, getting up from the couch. "I told Blaine it was on top of the piano," she muttered, walking to the piano and looking on top.

Rachel moved to sit in one of the seats, hearing a crinkle. "Um, is this it?" Rachel asked, pulling a now slightly wrinkled map from under her. She shyly held it out.

The guy took the map from her. "Thanks, Rachel." He smiled at her. "I'm Blaine." He held a hand out to shake.

Rachel shook his hand. "I have a friend named Blaine."

"I know." Blaine grinned and brought the map over to Paige and Piper, leaving Rachel to frown.

Rachel glanced around at the room while Shelby crowded by Piper and Paige. A lamp was knocked over, as was one of the chairs. "Hey, Shelby?"

"Mm? What is it, Rachel?"

"What happened? Why are the lamp and chair knocked over? Why does it look like the room got hit by a tornado?" Rachel asked, her ponytail swinging behind her and brushing her neck lightly.

Paige laughed sharply. "No, we just got attacked by a demon."

"A demon? What?" Rachel stood up, a puzzled expression settling firmly on her face.

Shelby glared at Paige. "Paige! She doesn't know."

"Sorry!" Paige flushed red. "I didn't say anything, Rachel!"

"You said demon! As in, evil!" Rachel looked at Shelby, shocked. "What are you, some kind of demon fighter or something?"

Piper scoffed. "Shelby. I can't believe you didn't tell her!"

"She was adopted! I bound her powers before that. It's not like I'm going to beg a random pair of people to deal with an undoubtedly magical child!"

"Shelby! Paige's parents did it!"

"Well, she didn't exhibit it daily, did she? Rachel was blowing things up from a month old!"

Rachel frowned. "I am RIGHT HERE, you know!"

Piper and Shelby's heads snapped to her. "Sorry, Rachel," Shelby muttered. "We need to talk. Come upstairs." Shelby shot one last glare at Paige then stormed upstairs. Rachel looked nervously at Piper and Paige, then started up the stairs.

"Rachel." Blaine called to her softly. She stopped on the stairs and gave him a look. He smiled weakly. "Don't worry too much. You'll get white hair."

Rachel frowned slightly. Shaking her head, she made her way up the stairs.

**Review please! **


	3. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

**Yay for reviewers! Much love to you all! I have up to chapter 11 ready, so I'll be posting periodically. :D**

**I have links up to some of the outfits worn on my profile if you need visualizations. **

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own any of this. SIGH.  
><strong>

Blaine watched as Rachel went upstairs, then turned back to Piper and Paige. "It's weird, seeing her so young, you know?"

Piper smiled at the boy. He wasn't really even a boy, he was twenty two now. Technically, Blaine wasn't even born yet. "I know. Chris said the same thing. With luck, you two fixed your future."

"No. We haven't. He fixed the Wyatt gone evil part of it. I still have a job to do." Blaine sat down on the couch and pulled a wrinkled photo out of his pocket. He stared at it longingly, sighing loudly. "I have to stay for a while to make sure it gets fixed."

"How much longer?" Paige looked at the brunette. She glanced at the photo. "What's that?"

Blaine handed it to her. "It's just a picture."

Paige took the photo from him and looked at it. In the middle was a brown haired woman in a pretty green dress. It must've been windy when the photo was taken, because the dress was floating in the picture. She had a bright smile on, but there was something about her that revealed some kind of heartbreak. She glanced up at Blaine, who was looking down at the floor. "That's her, isn't it. Your mom." Paige didn't want to say Rachel, in case she happened to come down the stairs. Blaine simply nodded, and Paige looked at the photo. The woman did look very much like Rachel, just older. A little boy had his arms around the woman. Blue eyes half hidden under a mop of brown hair gazed out at Paige. That had to be Blaine. Another little boy was leaning against the older Rachel while hugging an older girl. The other little boy had dark blonde hair, cut short, and blue eyes just like Blaine. The girl was also blonde haired, but with deep brown eyes.

Piper looked over Paige's shoulder. "You can't be more than ten in this, Blaine."

"Eleven. Mom was thirty eight. We took this a year before things got really bad." Blaine took the photo back from Paige and pressed it to his heart, then put it back in his pocket.

"Who were the other two in the picture?" Piper got up to sit on the couch next to him. "There was another boy and a girl."

"That was Ginny, my older sister. She should be conceived… erm…" Blaine's face changed. "Mom's supposed to meet Dad tonight."

"That's good, right?" Paige chimed in.

"My sister's about to be conceived." Blaine looked disgusted.

Paige laughed, then stopped suddenly. "Wait, so your parents met then conceived Ginny? GROSS!"

"Paige, keep your voice down! She's right upstairs!" Blaine hissed. "But yes, that's what I heard."

"Okay, okay. Who's the boy?"

"That's my brother. Twin brother. Kurt." Blaine's fists clenched, his nails digging into his palms.

Piper noticed it. "Are you okay?"

"I miss them both." Blaine struggled to keep his emotions under control. He didn't need to blow anything up at the moment. "They're both dead in the future. Kurt joined the Resistance with Chris and got tortured. Ginny died in a skirmish with the Minotaur." A nearby pillow exploded. "Sorry."

Piper wrapped her arms around him as he cried. "Shh. You're gonna fix this, and you'll see them again."

The three of them heard a loud scream from upstairs. "Mom. She must've found out."

**Is anybody going to Comic Con this year? If you are, I'm extremely jealous. I plan on going next year. -_-***

**ANYWAYS! Please review! :) It makes the plot bunnies happy and I get to eat the potatoes.  
><strong>


	4. The Party Don't Stop

**Now, we all know I write smut... Here's where that darling M warning comes into place! **

**Disclaimer: How I wish.  
><strong>

Rachel stared at the candle in her hand that had been, up until thirty seconds ago, on the table by Shelby. On the other side of the room. "How did I… What did I… Shelby!" she said, terrified.

"Don't worry, Rachel. I'll teach you to control your powers." Shelby stayed calm, walking over and taking the candle from Rachel. "Honestly, it only took me a few years."

"How… How is this even possible?" Rachel stumbled backwards in fear.

Shelby smiled sympathetically at her. She had been the same when she discovered her heritage. "It's in our family."

"Piper and Paige and Blaine have powers too then?"

"As well as the rest of our family. All your cousins are hybrids, as are you. Technically, me and Paige are hybrids too."

Rachel frowned. "Of what?"

"Witch and whitelighter." Shelby smiled at Rachel. "Making you the same thing."

The girl cracked a small smile. "That's pretty cool."

"It is," Shelby agreed. "Let's go downstairs." The younger girl nodded and followed Shelby back downstairs. "Alright, she knows," she said as she plopped herself on the couch.

Rachel smiled shyly, then noticed the time. "Oh god! My dance class starts in half an hour, I need to get going!" She ran over to Shelby. "We'll reschedule, okay?" She kissed her mom's cheek then turned to the others. "Bye Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige, Blaine!" she trilled as she near sprinted out of the door.

Piper turned to give Shelby an oddly confused look. "Did she just call me and Paige 'Aunt'?"

"Erm, yes. I had to tell her." Shelby shrugged unknowingly. "And no, she doesn't know about Blaine. I just told her he was related to us." She looked apologetically at Blaine.

"It's alright, Grams. I'll tell her eventually. After she's pregnant with me and Kurt." Blaine smirked. "So, in six years are so."

Shelby glanced at her grandson. "Six more years? How many years till you get to leave?"

"Ummm…" Blaine frowned, calculating the dates in his head. "Maybe in seven or eight years."

"Poor kid." Paige sniggered from the corner. "As long as you don't walk in on your parents."

"Actually, I can't do that. Mom gets kidnapped after Dad gets possessed and they screw." Blaine acted like it was normal news. Shelby gaped.

"What?" Shelby looked ready to chase after Rachel.

"Calm down, Grams. It'll be okay. You have to let time run its course."

"YOU obviously aren't doing that."

-o-o-o-

Rachel dashed into the dance studio, only to find her teacher leaving. "Ms. Botrelle? Are we having class today?"

The gray haired woman smiled at Rachel. Rachel was one of the best students in the class, as well as her neighbor. "Sadly, not today, Miss Berry. Many of your classmates called out sick, and a few are at some party." She put a hand on Rachel's shoulder briefly as she passed.

"Well… Do you mind if I practice a bit? I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Oh, of course!" Ms. Botrelle nodded and threw Rachel the key. "Just give it back when you get home. I'll come over and bring you some pie later." She started to leave. "Don't forget to lock up!"

"Thanks!" Rachel caught the key and put it in her dance bag. "I will!" She waved good bye to Ms. Botrelle, then closed the blinds so she could have privacy.

She walked over to the bar and swung her leg up, starting to stretch. The rain pounded against the windows of the studio. Rachel switched legs a few seconds later, then noticed the unnerving silence. She lifted her leg off the bar and walked over to the stereo, taking her iPod with her. She plugged it in, and soon 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars blasted through the studio. Rachel launched herself into a complicated routine, spinning and twisting.

The sight of a person huddled by the front door caused Rachel to slip and fall. Rubbing her leg where she fell, Rachel moved to look even more carefully. She felt bad for the person, having to huddle under the doorway so they don't have to get wet. Rachel went to the door, biting her lip. She opened it, and the person fell backwards.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Sorry." Rachel looked at the person sadly. "I just thought you looked really wet and that you might want to come inside instead." She smirked. "Unless you'd like to stay in the pouring rain."

"No no no!" Scrambling up, the guy smiled, dripping wet. Blond hair was tangled, and blue eyes looked out at her. "I'd rather stay inside."

"I thought so." Rachel smiled and closed the door. "Why are even stuck out in the rain?"

"Um, I have things to do." He smiled and stuck his hand out. "I'm Luke. And you are?"

Rachel shook his hand and grinned. "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry." She flushed red. "Sorry. It's habit."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Rachel Barbra Berry," he said teasingly.

Rachel grinned. "Well, I'm going to do my cool down exercises then head home."

"Well, if that's the case, do you mind lending me an umbrella?"

"You can come stay at my house for the night. I don't mind. My dads are both out of town. They taught me to help people who need some help." Rachel put her hands on her hips and smiled.

Luke frowned. "Two dads? And are you sure I can stay alone in a house with you?"

"Yeah, two dads. I'm adopted." Rachel smiled. "And yeah. My dads would gladly invite you if they knew."

"That's good." He smiled. "So, um, I'm just going to sit over here until we need to go."

"Alright." Rachel spun over to the stereo and changed the song to 'Bad Romance,' stretching her body. As soon as the song ended, the girl strode over to the stereo and unplugged her iPod. "Let me just lock up." Rachel turned off most of the lights, walking back over to Luke. She looked around for her sweater. "Um, have you seen an animal sweater? With an owl on it?"

He frowned. "Uh, no, not that I've seen."

"Crap. That's my favorite one." Rachel frowned. "Can you help me look for it?"

"Yeah, sure." He smiled at her and started to look around the studio. Rachel walked into the office and checked if maybe she had left it there. She glanced under the desk, on the shelves. Walking back out, she sighed hopelessly. The owl sweater really was her favorite; she had worn it on the first day of Glee. It was important to her.

"Did you find it?"

"Is this it?" Luke held up a black sweater with a brown owl on it.

Rachel gasped joyfully. "Yes! Where'd you find it?" she asked, running over excitedly.

"It was under the blinds." He smiled. When Rachel reached for it, he pulled it away.

Rachel frowned. "Hey!" She kept reaching for the sweater. "Give it here! No fair!"

He laughed hysterically, until Rachel lunged for it. Unprepared, he lost his balance as Rachel landed on top of him, holding the sweater. "Fine. You win."

"Damn right I did." Rachel smiled shyly. The air felt electric around them. Both of them blinked. "Um, let me get up."

"Yeah, yeah." Luke waited as Rachel struggled to her feet. She held her hand out to him, and he pulled himself up. Rachel changed into her boots and slipped her ballet shoes into her bag.

She pulled the small key out of her bag, as well as her car keys. She unlocked her car, thankful that it was parked in front of the studio. "Go get in the car, I need to lock up here." He nodded and ran to the car, using his bag to cover his head. Pulling open the door, he got in rapidly as Rachel locked the door.

The brunette sprinted to the driver's side and threw the door open, nearly jumping inside. She tossed the dance bag in the back seat and started the car. "I only live ten minutes from here," she said as she drove the deserted streets.

"I live in New York."

Rachel looked at Luke with wide eyes. "Really? I want to go to New York one day. I'm going to be on Broadway, it's a guarantee," she said confidently. "What are you doing in Lima then?" she asked, sliding her eyes to the side to look at the still rather wet blond next to her.

"I have some stuff to do, and I happened to get caught here when it rained."

"Oh." Rachel shrugged as she pulled up in her driveway. "Let me run next door and give the key to Ms. Botrelle," she muttered as she slid out of the car, running next door and leaving the key in the mailbox, seeing as all the lights were out. She ran back to the car and grabbed her bag. "Come on."

The two teens sprinted onto Rachel's porch, which was thankfully covered. Rachel fumbled with the keys and opened the door, letting them inside. As soon as they stepped in, warmth surrounded them. Rachel pulled her sweater back over her head , draping it over her arm. "You can put your bag down in the guest room upstairs. There's a second bathroom up there too."

"Thanks, Rachel. I really appreciate this." Luke followed Rachel up the stairs. Rachel pointed at the end of the short hallway.

"There's the guest room. The bathroom's right next to it." Rachel nodded towards a cabinet. "There's the towels, just grab one." She smiled. "My room's right here, so if you need anything, just knock."

"Thanks." He smiled and headed into the guest room, dropping his bag on the floor. It was a plain room, with light green walls and a bed against the inner wall. He dropped his bag on the bed and laid back on it, taking in his new surroundings.

He got up after a moment and went to go grab a towel and his clothes. He walked into the bathroom, dropping his clothes and towel on the counter. He looked in the bathtub. No soap. He checked the drawers. Still no soap. He frowned and walked out of the bathroom.

Stepping up to Rachel's door, he knocked. Luke could hear music coming from inside. He knocked again, then put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it, sticking his head inside. "Hey Rachel, do you have any soap…" He gaped, realizing Rachel was nearly naked. She shrieked. "Oh gods! Sorry!"

Rachel pulled a towel around herself. "No, no, sorry!" Her face was incredibly red. "Yeah, I have soap." She pushed past him and went to the hall cabinet.

"Sorry, I should've checked there."

"No, no, it's okay." She pulled a bar of soap out and handed it to him. "Here you go."

Luke took the soap from her hand. "Thanks," he said quietly, slipping into the bathroom.

"Yeah." Rachel skittered back to her room. That was… weird. She shrugged off the towel and stepped into her personal bathroom, clipping her hair up and getting in the tub. Her iPod was hooked up to the speakers, the tub was filled to the brim with bubble. She relaxed as the music played around her.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel stepped out of the tub, drying herself off and changing into her blue nightgown. She wandered downstairs, finding Luke already flipping through the channels. "Hey, you hungry?"

He looked up at her. He resisted the urge to gape. She looked beautiful. Her hair was draped over her shoulders, and the blue contrasted distinctly with her lightly tanned skin. "Umm. Yeah. Need help?"

"Sure." Rachel turned and walked into the kitchen. She started pulling pots out of the lower cabinet, placing them on the stove. She turned her head to look at him. "Fill that pitcher halfway with water and boil it in the bigger pot."

"You got it." He shoved the pitcher under the faucet, filling it and pouring it into the pot. He started to boil the water. Rachel kept looking in the bottom cabinets, trying to find the sauce. He looked at her, ass in the air. _Keep your mouth closed. _

Rachel stood quickly, holding up a box of pasta and a jar of sauce. "I hope you don't mind spaghetti. That's all I can make on short notice."

"I haven't had spaghetti in a while, that sounds great." He smiled at her as she went to boil the pasta.

"Do you mind grabbing the Parmesan from the fridge? It's in the door, third shelf, next to the block of cheese." Rachel heated the sauce in the other pot. "It's in a little green container."

Luke searched the fridge, then turned to look at Rachel. "There's nothing there."

"It has to be. I just bought one two days ago." Rachel walked over to him and looked in the fridge. Luke realized quickly how close she was, feeling the heat of her body rolling off her. He gulped as she turned around, a light floral smell wafting off her hair. She held the cheese container in one hand. "I…" She too realized the close proximity of their bodies. "I… Uh…" She brushed her hair behind her ears nervously. "I need to make sure the pasta doesn't over boil." She pushed him away slightly and walked back to the stovetop, sprinkling cheese in the sauce and stirring the pasta. Quickly, she poured the pasta into the strainer. "Spray it with cold water."

He nodded, still frozen in place by the fridge. He shook himself, going to spray the pasta. Rachel stirred the sauce slowly, then cut the heat. "No meat?"

"I don't eat meat." Rachel looked at him. "It's ready." She reached up, pulling two bowls from the shelves. "Here," she said handing a bowl to him. He nodded, taking it from her, and pulling some pasta from the strainer and putting it in his bowl. Rachel did the same, and took a ladle from the drawer. She brushed past Luke, scooping some of the sauce and pouring it in her bowl. Luke did the same, and Rachel grabbed utensils. They sat down at the table and started to eat in silence.

"So, Rachel. You're in high school, right?"

"Yup. I start my senior year in September." She looked up at him. "What about you? Do you go to high school in New York?"

"No, I'm…" Luke paused. "Home-schooled."

"Oh." Rachel nodded.

Luke nodded back. "Do you hear something?"

Rachel frowned. "Oh! That's my phone!" she exclaimed, hearing 'Defying Gravity' playing. She grabbed her phone from the counter, sat back down as she answered. "Hey, Kurt! What's up?"

"I heard a juicy little rumor that Puckerman spotted you leaving the dance studio with a guy. Spill."

"KURT." Rachel sighed. "Can we discuss this later?"

"Fine, but you owe me an explanation Berry."

"Yes, yes. Bye." Rachel hung up and placed her phone on the table. "Sorry, that was my friend, Kurt."

"Oh."

"One of my friends spotted us leaving the studio and told him." She sighed. "Most of my friends are pretty mad at me, there was a huge party tonight and I didn't go."

"Well, why not? I'd kill to be normal and go to a party."

"Normal?" Rachel frowned. "OH! Cause you're home-schooled." She thought for a second. "Why don't we go? I'll ask them if I can bring you."

Luke smiled at her. "Are you sure? Do you think they'd mind?"

"Let's find out."

_To: Santana_

_Hey! I got a friend over, do you think Q will mind if I bring him?_

Rachel looked up from the text message and placed her phone to the side. "Now, we wait." The two finished their pasta in silence. Rachel was losing hope when her phone chimed. Luke took her plate and went to wash it.

_From: Santana_

_Q said it's fine. A BOY? OOOOH! Berry! Puckerman wasn't lying…. ;)_

Rachel rolled her eyes at the text message and snapped her phone shut. "I'm going upstairs to change. Be ready in ten," she called behind her as she sprinted up the stairs. She pulled a short strapless pink dress from her closet. It had pink roses on it, and the pattern wrapped all around the dress. Slipping it on, she grabbed a black jacket from her closet and slid on her pale pink flats. She grabbed her umbrella from her closet and made her way downstairs. "Come on, let's go!"

The two of them made their way to the Fabray house, located in the 'richer' area of Lima. Rachel noted, with slight irritation, that the rain had stopped. She stepped out of the car, as did Luke, and the two walked up to the door. Rachel rang the doorbell. Quinn answered, her usually perfect hair already mussed. "Hey Rachel! Is this the guy?" she slurred.

"Yes, he is the guy I happened to bring with me."

"Cool! Come on!" Quinn moved to let them in, and Rachel and Luke made their way inside. They heard the music in the basement, and Rachel took Luke's hand. Luke's face flushed red.

Music blasted from a stereo system. It looked like it was only the Glee club and the Warblers, but it seemed insane. Rachel's mouth dropped. Quinn had returned to Sam and was sitting on his lap, making out with him furiously. Santana had Puck pinned against the wall, while on the couch next to them Kurt and Blaine were sitting, just talking to each other. Brittany was, well… stripping, and Artie was loudly encouraging her.

"It's a drunk fest." Rachel shook her head. "Don't drink anything. For that matter, don't eat anything. It's Puckerman, he'd spike everything in the house."

Kurt noticed Rachel and Luke, and sprinted over to her. "Rachel Barbra Berry, you owe me an explanation!"

"I was simply driving home, Kurt." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Luke, this is Kurt. Kurt, Luke."

"Nice to meet you." Luke shook his hand. "Are all of your guys' parties like this?"

Kurt opened his mouth, but he was cut off by a loud cry from Quinn. "SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Rachel shook her head. "Oh no, we're not playing."

"Everybody's playing, Rachybee!" Santana grabbed both Luke and Rachel.

"Yup!" Quinn giggled as she sat everybody in a circle. "I'm first!" She reached forward and spun the bottle, laughing hysterically when it landed on Sam. "Come here Sammy, and kiss your girlfriend!" She leaned across the circle and pulled Sam to her, locking lips. Rachel laughed.

Puck snuck a glance at the two new arrivals. "Here you go you two! Drink up!" he chortled, handing them cups.

"You spiked it, didn't you!"

"One drink will NOT kill you."

"Fine." The two of them downed the drink as the game continued.

A whirl of drinks and spins later, the bottle fell to Rachel. Her hair was mussed, her jacket had been abandoned, and one of her flats was on the couch. Luke wasn't in much better shape. His jacket had been abandoned on the table. Rachel leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Luke. The two locked eyes.

"Oh come on, KISS each other!" Santana moaned. "Get to the lip locking!"

Rachel turned to her right, pulling Luke to her. Both their breaths smelled like alcohol. It was Luke who made the first move, pulling Rachel to him and kissing her deeply. Rachel could hear the cheers of the two clubs, but her focus was on the boy who was running his tongue on her lips. Rachel quickly broke the kiss, blinking. She could feel Finn's glare on her and Luke. "That… was awesome. Best kiss ever."

"That was my first kiss ever, and it was awesome." Luke grinned drunkenly at her.

Rachel smiled. "Hey Quinn! Can we fire up the karaoke machine?"

Quinn grinned and pointed. "It's already ready!"

-o-o-o-

Three shots and four drunken karaoke songs later, Rachel collapsed in Luke's lap. "I'm tired!"

"Well, we can't drive home like this!"

"Nobody can!" squealed Quinn from her spot on top of Sam. "My parents aren't home. Take any room! FREE FOR ALL!" she shrieked, grabbing Sam and sprinting up to her own room.

Rachel giggled. "Let's go up and find a rooooom!" she slurred.

-o-o-o-

He kissed her as soon as the door was closed, pressing her against the wall. She opened her mouth, pushing her tongue against his lips. Their tongues danced feverishly, battling for dominance as the two wrapped their arms around each other. Rachel broke the kiss first. "Bed," she gasped out. He nodded.

"Wrap your legs around me," he hissed in her ear, and she did what he said. Carrying her over to the bed and depositing her on it, Luke kicked off his shoe (his other having gone missing sometime between spin-the-bottle and karaoke) and climbed onto the bed, continuing to lavish kisses on the girl's lower jaw and neck. His arms wrapped around her, reaching back to unzip the pretty little sexy dress off of her. Rachel looked up at him, terrified. "I… I'm sorry."

"No…" She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillows. "Please…" He nodded and slid the dress off of her, tossing it off the bed. He kissed her neck, sucking and biting it, eliciting soft moans from the writhing brunette under him. He felt his hard-on getting that much worse, Rachel being the only reason. He kissed her even more as he then moved his hands to unhook her bra, discarding it quickly and taking her in. Her heaving chest just caused him to throb.

Rachel opened her eyes again, breathing heavily and reaching for Luke's shirt. "Off," she croaked hoarsely. He complied, pulling the polo over his head and throwing it to the side. She ran her hands over his chest, marveling at his toned, muscular chest. He dipped his head to take her breast in his mouth, nipping and sucking at it. Rachel writhed, her head thrashing against the pillow. "God… Please…"

He understood what she wanted perfectly. Removing the last scrap of clothing covering the most private part of her, he threw it to the side to join their clothes. Rachel looked shyly at him, her cheeks flushed red and her lips incredibly swollen. His hand moved slowly to her entrance, pushing a finger inside of her. She bucked against his hand, gasping loudly.

He moved it in and out slowly, bending his finger every now and then. Rachel continued to let out loud gasps, gripping the sheets and thrashing her head wildly against the pillows. Nervously, he added another finger, and another. Soon he had three fingers inside her, moving quickly. He stopped for a moment, giving both himself and Rachel a second to breathe before she attacked him, attempting to unbutton his jeans. Luke smiled at her and pushed her back, quickly disposing of the rest of his clothes. He dipped his head back down, starting to kiss her feverishly again. She pulled away from him.

"Please… Just… Fuck me…" Rachel's voice was hoarse and breathy. She looked up at him from under heavily lidded eyes, brown eyes pleading with him to take her.

Luke kissed her again. "Okay." He didn't hesitate at all, pushing into her roughly. Rachel's scream echoed throughout the room as she dragged her nails down his back, her body erupting in both pleasure and pain. The line was blurred between the two, and honestly… Rachel didn't care. He paused a second to adjust to him being inside her warm, wet core before starting to thrust quickly in and out of her.

Rachel picked up the pace quickly, moaning and calling his name loudly. A few thrusts later and Rachel was coming undone beneath him, screaming his name. That was all it took for him to fall over the edge, gasping, Rachel's name on his lips.

They both were spent as he pulled out of her and rolled onto the bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms and the two fell asleep.

**Me and my beta have been waiting for this chapter... xD So bad. Anyway! **

**Please review. You know you want to. Wink. Wink.  
><strong>


	5. Good Morning

**Heh heh. I snuck my brother's birthday in here. :D YAY! Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews. They totally make my day.**

**Disclaimer: -_- STOP MAKING ME SAD. **

June 14, 2003

Rachel woke up, blinking heavily and her head throbbing terribly. She put one foot on the floor, shaking terribly. Tiptoeing to the adjoining bathroom, Rachel examined herself. Bruises were showing up everywhere on her body, and she didn't remember what from. Then it started to come back to her. She splashed water in her face as she tried to collect her thoughts. They came in a jumble at first, but then the memories started to clear up.

The revelation of her powers, the dance studio, seeing Luke in the rain, letting him in, letting him stay at her house, him almost seeing her naked, them eating dinner together, going to Quinn's party, Puck slipping them drinks, five shots, throwing her shoe at Finn while calling him a bastard and missing, another drink, kissing Luke, singing a duet with Sam, seven minutes in heaven with Luke, singing another duet with Luke, coming upstairs…

"Oh my god," she moaned, placing her face in her hands.

She didn't notice the soft footsteps behind her. "My sentiments exactly."

"How did we… How did I… What?" she asked, shaking her head.

"We were incredibly drunk, as I can tell from the smell of our clothes." Luke sighed. "Come on. We better get our clothes on and go."

"Yeah. Yeah." Rachel held a hand to her head as she walked back into the bedroom with Luke trailing behind her. She located her underwear hanging off the lamp. Plucking it from the lamp, she slipped them on. The rest of her clothes were mixed with Luke's, and Rachel squatted down to look through the pile. She threw a pair of boxers at Luke, who caught them and pulled them on over sore legs. She located her dress and bra next, and stood up, clasping the bra and zipping her dress back on over her sore, bruised body. There was nothing to be done for her hair.

Luke brushed past her, pulling his own clothes on over his equally sore body. "Where's my other shoe?"

"I was about to ask you that." She blinked in realization. "Downstairs." The two tiptoed out of the room. As they passed Quinn's room, Rachel did a double take. Quinn was wrapped in Sam's arms, sheets off the bed. She shook her head. This place had turned into a night of insanity. Rachel tiptoed down the stairs, finding Santana and Puck wrapped around each other halfway down the main stairs.

In the basement, she found Artie and Brittany awake and groggy. She muttered a quiet apology as she grabbed her shoe and Luke's and dashed back upstairs, sliding her shoe on and throwing Luke his, insisting they 'get the hell out of there before anyone else woke up.'

And so they did.

-o-o-o-

It was a quiet ride back to the Berry household. Neither would look at the other. As soon as Rachel pulled up in the driveway, Luke had been expecting an entire rant ending with her kicking him out. Instead, she leaned over and kissed him passionately. He returned it, his fingers tangling in her hair while their tongues danced insanely. He could feel her heart racing.

He broke the kiss. "Rachel."

"Huh?"

"I'm not human."

"Well, neither am I!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a witch! A whitelighter witch!"

"What the hell is a whitelighter?"

"Whitelighters protect witches."

"Oh. I'm a demigod. The only reason I ended up in Lima was because I'm on a quest and I got caught in the rain and do you want to come with me?"

"Come again?" Rachel frowned, pushing her bangs out of her face. "A demigod? Like, half god half human?"

"Well, yes." He looked at her. "But my mom's insane. So I'm pretty much on my own. My dad doesn't really even help me." Luke looked extremely bitter.

"Okay…" Rachel bit her lip. "That's a little hard to believe."

"I could say the same to you." Luke frowned. "Prove it."

"Fine!" Rachel looked around the car. Her eyes fell on a water bottle on the floor. She waved her hand towards it. "Bottle!" The bottle disappeared in a flurry of orbs and reappeared in her hand. "Proof enough?"

"Yes." Luke smiled wryly. "So. Do you want to go?"

"Let me pack."

-o-o-o-

Rachel changed into a pair of black pants and white v-necked shirt with a black vest over it. She combed through her tangled locks and tied it up in a sleek ponytail. A small backpack sat on her bed, packed completely and ready to go. Her wallet was inside, as was her iPod, phone, laptop (which thankfully was light and durable), chargers, clothes, and shoes. She left the note to her dads on her desk and swung the backpack over her shoulder.

She joined Luke downstairs in the living room. "Are you sure about this Rachel? You have your whole life ahead of you. You could die, Rachel. You could get hurt."

"I don't care, Luke. I'm going with you," she said firmly as they walked away from her house, her house keys in the backpack. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"I guess… Yes. Alright. I don't even know if you have clear sight though. Have you ever seen anything odd?"

"Yeah. I was out on my morning run and I could have sworn I saw a giant dog. Like, gigantic."

"Hellhound."

"Yeah, that. It growled at me and I panicked, turned around, and ran home."

-o-o-o-

June 20, 2003

"So, you guys actually did Push It for a school assembly?" Luke looked amused as they crossed the state line between Nevada and California. "And YOU suggested it?"

"I will admit, it was not my best idea. But yes. Blue t-shirt, skirt, and suspenders. Worst idea, actually." Rachel smacked him. There was silence for a while. Then Luke spoke up again.

"I just can't imagine you doing that!" He smirked. "Although, I guess I got the real thing."

"Shut up, Luke." The brunette pulled the hair tie out of her hair and shook it out.

"Whatever you say, Rach. Whatever you say." He grinned at her. "Come on. We'll find a place to camp out for the night as soon as we get to San Fransisco."

"That sounds good." She held his hand as they entered the city limits. They started to walk around the streets. "We can camp out in Golden Gate Park."

"Yeah, that's fine." He frowned. "But we're out of food."

"I have a credit card!" Rachel trilled. "I'll go get us food."

"That's good. I'm going to go next door and get a new pair of shoes, mine are trashed." Luke pecked Rachel's cheek and went into the shoe store. Rachel grinned and walked into the supermarket, heading straight for the deli. She had given up being vegan when all they'd had to eat was meat. She disliked it, but it was food. She picked up an abandoned basket and placed it on her arm. Glancing at the selections in front of her, she pulled a small pack of turkey off the rack and put it in the basket.

"Rachel? Is that you?"

Rachel turned, and broke out in a smile seeing Piper hurrying towards her. "Aunt Piper!" she cried, hugging Piper. "What a surprise!"

"Your mother has been worried sick! Once she found out you weren't home she…" Piper trailed off, looking at Rachel's face. She was still bruised from the night of the party, along with new bruises and cuts from fighting off a few monsters. "What happened to you?"

"Rachel?" Luke came up the aisle and saw Rachel and Piper. "There you are."

"Rachel, who is that?"

"Uhm, Aunt Piper, this is Luke." Rachel flushed red. "Luke, this is my Aunt Piper."

Piper nodded to her. "What are you guys doing here?"

Rachel exchanged a glance with Luke, then nodded. "Uh, we're here because…"

"I'm on a quest, and Rachel wanted to come." Luke finished for her.

Piper nodded. "Demigod. I understand." She smiled. "Do you guys have a place to stay tonight?" Rachel and Luke both shook their heads. "You can stay at the Manor. We have an extra room."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Aunt Piper."

"Thank you."

"Now put that meat back on the shelf. It's family dinner night at home. Shelby's not there, but I'm pretty sure she'll come once she finds out you're here."

Laughing, Piper led the two slightly confused teens out of the store and down the street to the Manor.

**Yay for morning after chapters... O.O HAHA. Sorry. I crazy.**

**So, review. You know you want to. Wink. Wink.**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/  
><strong>


	6. Dinner Advice

**It's 12:19AM and I'm still up... THANK YOU TEENAGE METABOLISM! xD**

**This isn't the most wonderful chapter, but it's better than some of the others... O.O**

**Disclaimer: Really? REALLY?  
><strong>

"Rachel, I should ground your pretty little face right now. For eternity." Shelby fumed at Rachel on the front porch while Rachel hid behind Luke. "But, I'm not going to."

Rachel gaped at her mom. "Shelby, I ran off with a guy I barely knew and you're letting me off the hook?" She glanced at Luke then back over at her mom. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have left a note for Dad and Daddy…"

Blaine walked over to the group while Shelby was speaking. "Rachel, I disapprove, but I'm not going to stop you. You're going to be a senior next year. I'm sure you can make the right decisions. If you make the wrong one, I'm here to help you. That's what mothers are supposed to do."

"That, and you'll screw up my future, Shelby." Blaine smirked at her.

"Hush with you, Rachel doesn't know!"

"I don't know what?" Rachel frowned at Shelby and Blaine. "What?"

Blaine sighed, all traces of teasing gone. "I'm actually from the future. It's terrible there. So, me and Chris…"

"Baby Chris?"

"No, future Chris. Anyway, we came back in time to fix it. The spell was rigged so that when we fixed what needed to be fixed, we could go back home." Blaine sighed and pushed hair out of his face. "Obviously, future Chris isn't here."

Paige walked past them to the closet, chiming in. "Yeah, cause Leo's mentor killed him. But he fixed what he needed to fix."

"That's reassuring, Paige. Real comforting." Blaine rolled his eyes at her as she made her way back to the kitchen. "Anyway, Chris pretty much ended up back home."

Rachel nodded, slightly confused. "So, how much longer do you need to stay here?"

"Most likely? Six or seven more years."

Luke frowned. "That sucks."

"You're telling me. It's not like I have anything left for me in the future. My brother and sister are dead."

Shelby rolled her eyes at Blaine. "Well, Chris fixed part of the future. Your sister might be alive."

"Or she might've been killed another way."

"Pessimist."

"I prefer the term, realist." Blaine grumbled silently. "My mom's dead on my twelfth birthday, and I never met my dad. He died a few months after I was born."

Rachel frowned at Blaine, hating that he had probably been through so much. "That's terrible, Blaine." She raised an eyebrow. "I have a friend named Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"Yeah, he helped take care of me and my siblings after my mom died. Him and Aunt Santana."

"Well, it's good to know Tana's always there for people. Even though she acts like a bitch."

Piper stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Hey! Chit chatters! Dinner!"

-o-o-o-

Since the whole family was there, they ate scattered around the conservatory, on the stairs, in the sitting room, in the family room, at the dining table. All of the families were there. Piper and Leo were sitting in the conservatory, talking to Victor while seven year old Wyatt hid under the seats. Five year old Chris and two year old Melinda followed Blaine around the dining room, while three year Tamora and Kat hid under the table throwing pillows at feet. Phoebe and Coop were eating on the stairs, talking to Henry, while Paige rocked one year old Henry Jr. One year old Prudence was sitting on Coop's lap, occasionally making loud giggles. Patty, Prue, and Penny (who had all been summoned) were conversing in the family room with Shelby.

Rachel and Luke were in the sitting room. Both devoured the food given to them, seeing as they hadn't had a proper meal since the night of the party. "This is amazing."

"You're telling me." Rachel was too engrossed in her food to really pay attention. She put down her plate for a second. "So, we try tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. We already missed sunset. We would've missed it today anyways."

"If I could just orb…" Rachel muttered. Luke sighed and put down his plate.

"It's fine, Rachel. And it gives us more time to be together." He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Right? More time to plan a strategy too."

"I guess so." Rachel smiled.

Blaine walked into the sitting room, and stopped short. "Oh! Sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Rachel smirked at the embarrassed expression on Blaine's face. "No, not at all." She picked her plate up again, as did Luke. "What's up?"

-o-o-o-

Rachel didn't mind cleaning up after, and helped wash the dishes. Piper was with her in the kitchen. "Hey, Aunt Piper?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

Rachel bit her lip. She was terrified to talk to Shelby about something like this. "What would say if, in the future, metaphorically…"

"Rachel, spit it out." She turned to smile at Rachel. "You and Luke had sex, didn't you?"

"Shhh!" Rachel ran over to her aunt and tried to shush her. "If Shelby finds out I'm dead!"

"No, you're not." Blaine walked into the kitchen, snickering. "I let them know ahead of time. Let's just say I'm not that much of a stickler for the whole 'future consequences' thing like Chris was."

"What do you mean, future consequences? I took the morning after pill and I'm on birth control!" Rachel turned red. "I'm seventeen!"

"Mhm, you just keep telling yourself that, Rachel." Piper laughed at the brunette. "You should get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow." She hugged Rachel, hugged Blaine, and left to go upstairs.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaine spoke up. "She's right you know. You guys are going to have a really long day."

"You would know."

"I would know." Blaine nodded quietly. "Just… be careful. Don't swing at Ladon unless you must. And, as soon as you pass through the mist, count to twenty. Then duck. Trust me." He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I should get some sleep, but I doubt I will." He looked up at Rachel and hugged her nervously. "Goodnight, Rachel."

Rachel hugged him back. "Thanks for the tips. Night, Blaine." She watched as he jogged up the stairs. Sighing, she turned and walked to the small guest room. Luke was already out cold, and snoring. Rachel smiled weakly, kicking off her shoes and climbing in beside him.

-o-o-o-

June 21, 2003

"I don't want to get up!" Rachel moaned, holding a pillow over her head. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Come on, get up! It's lunch already!"

"What?" Rachel shot up. "Are you serious? I slept that long?"

"Well, you were thrashing around half the night. I found Luke sleeping on the couch. When I asked him why, he said you wouldn't stay still."

"Fabulous." Rachel got up groggily, rubbing her eyes. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"You better be, or I'll call somebody in here to throw water on you." Phoebe smirked and walked out.

"Ugh!"

**The chapters get progressively longer from here on out... O.O Yay for writing!**

**Review. You know you want to. Wink. Wink. **

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Press it. You know you want it. Wink. Wink.  
><strong>

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	7. Scars

**My first attempt at a DECENT fight scene. (Emphasis on decent.) **

**I do know this is also a Glee fic. Don't worry, we get tons of singing later!**

**Disclaimer: No. Only Blaine Halliwell is mine so far.  
><strong>

"You have everything you need, then? Food, some water, money, clothes?" Shelby asked as she attempted to shove a loaf of bread in Rachel's bag. "Your phone, iPod, laptop? Chargers? Everything you need?"

"Yes, Shelby…"

"You ate, right? I refuse to let you go up there weak and malnourished."

"Yes, Shelby…"

"If you need one of us to orb you off the mountain, you just call for one of us, alright? Me, Paige, Blaine, or Leo. Got me? If none of us answer, call for Coop. He'll beam you out of there." Shelby finally shoved the bread into the bag and started to place the rest of Rachel's things in there.

"Yes, Shelby…" Rachel sat at the dining table with Luke, tapping her fingers. "Come on, Shelby, if we don't get moving soon, we'll miss the sunset."

"Oh hush. You two are not walking up there." Shelby smirked as she folded Rachel's shirts and placed them in the bag. "Blaine is orbing you two as close as we can get you."

"Oh." Rachel nodded, slightly surprised. "But you can only get out at sunset… What if we aren't out in time?" She had done her own research when they had stopped in Idaho.

"Then you two are on your own." Shelby shoved the last pair of pants into her daughter's bag.

"That's reassuring."

"Just make sure you two move quick, okay?" Shelby slid the bag down to Rachel, who caught it. "I don't think I'd be able to hear that you were hurt or…" she trailed off, not wanting to let her own thoughts travel down that path. "Be safe, okay, Rachel?"

"I promise." Rachel got up and hugged Shelby. "Blaine?"

"Coming." Blaine jogged down the stairs. "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah." Luke stood. "Come on, Rachel. Thanks, Miss Corcoran."

"Any time. Take care of my girl, okay?" Shelby let Rachel go and pushed her over lightly. "And call me Shelby."

"Yes, ma'am."

Blaine snickered. "All right. I'm going to get you as close as I can. Grab on." He waited for the two to grab his hands. When he was sure they were, they dissolved into blue orbs.

-o-o-o-

The trio reformed in a swirl of light on Mount Tamalpais. "Thanks, Blaine." Rachel smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Call when you're done." He crossed his arms. "Don't forget what I told you, Rachel. Don't forget it."

"What?" Luke looked confused. "What'd he tell you?"

"Um…" Rachel struggled to remember. "'Just… be careful. Don't swing at Ladon unless you must. And, as soon as you pass through the mist, count to twenty. Then duck.' That's what you said."

"Good to know."

"You're telling me."

"Well, remember that. It'll be a huge help." Blaine had a frown on, a nervous one at that. "Good luck." With a final wave, he disappeared in blue orbs.

"He's strange."

"He's from the future, Luke, what do you expect? Now come on." Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"There's a lot of Mist up here."

"Normal? Or magical?"

"Both." Luke grimaced. "Concentrate. And remember, twenty seconds."

"Alright." The two stepped through the Mist, blinking upon seeing a beautiful garden. "Wow." She paused. "Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, DUCK!" she cried as she dropped to the floor. Luke did the same, and the sound of something snapping above their heads made them flinch. Rachel glanced up and saw two arrows fly over them. If they had been standing, they both would've been hit.

"That was a little too close," Luke said, getting up and helping Rachel to her feet. "Come on. Let's get this over with before we both get killed."

"I agree." Rachel cocked her head to the side. "Do you hear singing?"

"Yeah. Don't let that distract you. It's the Hesperides."

"Oh." The two started to make their way towards the middle of the garden, staying close to each other. "Is that it?" Rachel asked, pointing at a lone tree bearing fruit that looked suspiciously gold.

"Yeah. The golden apples."

"And, um… is that a giant dragon wrapped around it?" Rachel's voice trembled.

"Ladon." Luke hissed. "Damn. This'll be harder than I thought."

"Luke…" Rachel murmured, nodding her head towards a cloud that looked like it was forming into people. He turned to look in the direction Rachel had nodded towards, and swore under his breath. "What is it? What's going on?"

"The Hesperides. Come on, let's go."

The cloud solidified into four girls. All four fair of face, with long black hair, caramel skin, and deep black eyes. The one who seemed to be the eldest stepped forward. "Why art thou here?"

Rachel looked at them, gripping Luke's hand tightly. "What do we say?" she whispered quietly.

"We tell the truth," he whispered back, then looked at the lead Hesperide. "We're on a quest, seeking the Golden Apples of Hera."

"Heroes," the lead Hesperide sneered. "All of thee think that they can accomplish anything."

"Will you let us pass?"

"I will let thee pass, demigods, but thou shalt pay the price upon Ladon's awakening."

Rachel glanced at Luke. "What do you mean, demigods? Luke's the demigod. I can't be."

"Rachel, hush. We'll worry about this later," Luke muttered as he pulled her past the four girls. "Here. Take this," he said, pushing her sword into her trembling hands.

"I don't know how to fight!" Rachel sputtered. "All the other times were me screaming and you fighting! Except for that one time, I pretty much chickened out!"

"You need to distract Ladon so I can get the apple. Just dodge. Blaine told you to only swing when you needed to. Do just that."

"Alright…" Rachel said, her voice shaking. The two heard a rustle and hissing, both turning to look at the tree. "He's awake…"

"Go!" Luke ran forward. "Hurry!"

Rachel raised her eyebrows and shrugged, lunging forward with the sword in her hand. "Over here, you overgrown several headed lizard!" she screamed while moving away from Luke. Ladon hissed, snapping at Rachel, who shrieked and rolled away from the dragon. "Luke, hurry! Please!" she screamed hysterically, dodging the snapping heads.

Luke looked over at Rachel, noticing one of the heads behind her. He had a clear shot at the tree, but Rachel was going to get bitten by that damned dragon. He turned and ran towards Rachel, pushing her out of the way as Ladon snapped at her again. "You okay?" he huffed out, pulling himself to his feet and grabbing his knife.

"I'm alright. Go, get the apple! I'll distract him!" Rachel said, pushing him away and taunting the dragon. "Look over here, you overgrown Komodo dragon!" she bawled, ducking as Ladon took a swing at her. Ladon swung at the brunette again, scratching Rachel's arm and causing her to drop the sword in pain. "Ah!" she screamed, clutching at her wound.

"Rachel!" Luke dropped the apple in his hand and ran over to her. "Oh gods, are you okay?" He looked at her arm, wincing at the wound. It was bleeding heavily, though it wasn't that deep. Luke grabbed the sword she had dropped, biting his lip.

"I'm fine… The apple…." Rachel blinked. She was feeling a little light headed now. "Just… Grab the apple…" She blinked again. "Luke, watch out!"

Luke turned quickly, Ladon's claw slashing at his face. He felt the blood starting to flow from the wound. Blindly, he slashed upwards and heard Ladon hiss in pain or anger. He couldn't tell which. "Rachel, screw it! Let's go!" he screamed, starting to run.

Rachel struggled to her feet, tripping slightly. She glanced down, seeing she tripped on the severed claw of Ladon. She grabbed it and ran after Luke, the two passing through the Mist quickly and collapsing as the sun disappeared. "Luke… Your eye…" she murmured, before the darkness claimed her and she slid into unconsciousness.

Luke felt himself get light headed as well. "Shelby," he gasped as he passed out next to Rachel.

-o-o-o-

Shelby orbed to the two unconscious teens. "Oh, you two. Why can't you stay safe?" she murmured, grabbing the two teens and their things. She could see the claw sticking out from Rachel's bag. "You two. Don't worry, we'll get you two healed up soon." She sighed and orbed the two back to the Manor, laying them down on the couches. "Blaine, get down here."

Blaine jogged down the stairs. "What is it?" He came to a stop in the family room, noticing the wounded teens. "Well, at least they listened to me."

"Shut up and heal them."

"If it were a bite, we'd be screwed. It'd be poisoned. But these aren't going to heal completely. They're going to leave scars."

"Blaine, just heal them."

"Alright, keep your pants on." Blaine went over to Rachel first, holding his hands over her left arm and concentrating. A soft golden glow emitted from his hands, engulfing her arm. When it died, the cut was gone. In its place was a pink scar, going from her shoulder down to her elbow. "There. That's the best I can do," he muttered apologetically. He stood and moved to the other couch, holding his hands over Luke's face, the same golden glow appearing and disappearing. A scar took the place of the cut, reaching from under his left eye down to his chin. "There we go. Let them sleep. They'll need it," Blaine murmured under his breath as he turned and walked out.

Shelby continued to stand and keep an eye on the two teens. She sighed and sat down, putting her head in her hands. "You two are going to kill me, I know it."

-o-o-o-

June 23, 2003

Rachel blinked. She winced. It was bright. Too bright. "Where am I?"

"The Manor." Blaine walked in with a cup of coffee. "Here. It'll make you feel better. Soy latte with two sugars and cream."

"My favorite. How'd you know?" Rachel reached for the cup with her left arm. "Ow." She looked at her arm. "Whoa. What is that?"

"It's a scar. I tried to heal it, but that's the best I could do. I had Leo and Paige try yesterday. We can't do anything else for you or Luke." Blaine looked irritated. "And I know it's your favorite because you drink it every morning in the future."

"Coffee addict. Where's Luke?" Rachel looked around, trying to find him.

"He was really angry. He's in the kitchen eating." Blaine chuckled. "He woke up earlier than you did. It was surprising, we thought you'd be up first. But you lost more blood. You've been out cold for two days."

"Two days…" Rachel mused. She grabbed the cup with her right hand and drank the whole thing.

"Slow down, you're gonna hurt yourself, Rach." Blaine smiled, although it was a weak one. "There's more in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Rachel stood shakily, holding the cup tightly. She walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe turned around. "You're up! How are you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rachel shot her a thankful smile and looked over at the small table. She walked over. "Hey Luke."

He looked up at her. "You're awake. You okay?"

"Better. You?"

"Fine."

"Can I sit down?"

"Of course you can, Rach." Luke smiled at her wanly. "How's your arm?"

Rachel grimaced and rubbed the scar. "It's sore. Really numb. And it hurts a lot. But it'll get better." She leaned forward and touched his scar. "How's your scar?"

"It's fine. It was really numb when I woke up yesterday. Now it's okay." He sighed. "I can't believe we failed."

"I'm going to excuse myself now. Call me if you two need me." Phoebe backed out of the kitchen. Rachel nodded, not taking her eyes off Luke.

"Luke, it's my fault. I freaked out." She sighed. "I've always been terrified of blood. Just so much of it coming out of my arm freaked me out." Rachel put her head down on the table despairingly. "I overreacted."

"It isn't. Ladon hurt you. You didn't overreact, Rachel. It isn't your fault." Luke stroked Rachel's cheek. "I would've abandoned the apple to make you sure you were okay even if you didn't scream."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"It IS my fault. Stop trying to change my mind!" Rachel yelled. Her face dropped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He sighed. "I need to get back to camp. I'm gone any longer and they'll think I'm dead."

"Oh." Rachel nodded. "We'll orb you back. It'll be easier." She stood slowly. "I'll go ask somebody to take us." She turned and started to walk out, then stopped short. "Luke, why did the Hesperide say 'demigods?'" she asked.

"The Hesperides can tell what each person is." Luke smiled sadly. "Must mean you're a demigod."

"But I can't be! From everything you've told me, there's no way!" she sputtered loudly.

"You are." Shelby's soft voice came from the doorway. Rachel span towards her, eyes wide in terror and surprise. "That's one reason you got adopted. I was trying to make it on Broadway and I knew that if I was famous and it was known I had a daughter, monsters would've been all over us." She sighed. "That, and I thought that maybe if you were somewhere far from camp, you wouldn't be attacked as much. And I was right," Shelby said rather smugly. Rachel gaped, opening her mouth several times, closing it, opening, closing. Then she fainted. Shelby rolled her eyes. "Melodramatic." She and Luke laughed.

-o-o-o-

Rachel sat in her living room at home while Shelby and Luke spoke to Hiram and Leroy. She could hear questioning, shouting, crying. It was driving her insane. Hearing footsteps, she turned to look at her parents and Luke, emerging from the kitchen after an hour and a half. She got up and rushed into her fathers' arms. "Dad, Daddy," she murmured.

Hiram hugged the girl tightly. "Be safe at this…camp, okay?"

"What?" Rachel glanced up, then at Shelby and Luke. "Dad, what do you mean?"

Leroy patted the girl's hair. "Rachel, we want you to be safe. And we want you to know your heritage. You know some of Shelby's. Go find your father's."

She buried her face in her fathers' shoulders. "I love you guys."

"I love you too sweetie, now go get packing." Hiram let go of the girl reluctantly. "Shelby's going to take you and your friend to camp."

"Avoid drunken parties, got me? I heard about the one at the Fabray girl's house." Leroy winked at a mortified Rachel.

"Who told Daddy that?" Rachel screeched. Luke turned red. "Luke, I'm going to kill you."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch it." She rolled her eyes at him and trotted up the stairs, then came back down. "Um. What do I need to pack?"

Luke smirked. "I'll help you." He grabbed Rachel's hand and the two jogged upstairs.

Hiram looked at Shelby. "They certainly are an odd couple."

"You're telling me."

-o-o-o-

Rachel went into her closet, pulling out the largest duffle bag she had, which was an extremely large pink bag. She threw her backpack on the bed. "All right. So what do you think I need?"

One hour later, Rachel had her things laid out on the bed. She had pants, shorts, leggings, shirts, dresses, skirts, slippers, extra socks, flats, toiletries, undergarments, the chargers for her phone, iPod, and laptop, her laptop, her combat boots from Regionals, sneakers, and her A-Z Broadway encyclopedia. As a last thought, Rachel tucked her wallet into the pocket. Her iPod headphones, iPod, and phone were in her pocket, and Luke was carrying Ladon's claw. "That should be good, Rach. Will it all fit?"

"I'm an expert at making things fit in bags." Rachel wasn't lying. Within twenty minutes, her bag was packed and ready to go. "Come on." The two jogged down the stairs, Rachel's bag on her shoulder, Luke's on his. "Shelby?"

"Right here, sweetie." Shelby stood with Hiram and Leroy. "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah." Rachel dropped her bag and ran forward, hugging her dads tightly. "I love you two."

"I love you too. Be good." Hiram wiped a tear from his eye and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Make us proud. Show them that you mean business." He heard his little girl giggle.

"Yeah. Show them what Lima's got to offer, Rachel." Leroy kissed the girl's cheek. "I love you kiddo. I'll see you when you get home."

Rachel smiled sadly. "Bye," she whispered, grabbing her bag and joining Luke by Shelby's side. "I'm ready to go, Shelby."

"I know you are, baby. Grab on." Shelby smiled at her daughter. Rachel and Luke grabbed Shelby's waiting hands, and the three disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs. Hiram and Leroy stared at the spot for a few more seconds.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Hiram asked shakily.

Leroy smiled at him. "Of course."

-o-o-o-

The trio reappeared on top of a large hill. "So, this is where?"

"I'm surprised you're not dead of excitement, Rachel. Welcome to Long Island." At Rachel's puzzled expression, Shelby smirked. "New York."

The brunette's mouth dropped and she started to squeal. "I'm in New York! Oh my gosh, I'm actually in New York!" She started to hyperventilate again, squealing excitedly.

Luke smirked. "Come on, before they think I'm dead." He hefted the large claw under his left arm. "Plus, the claw's getting heavy."

"Okay, okay." Rachel's face was pink with excitement. "Bye Shelby. See you soon." She hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks for everything."

Shelby smiled at her daughter. "Take care of yourself, okay? Be good. Listen to the advice others give you. Don't get killed. Don't get hurt."

"Calm down, Shelby, I'll be fine." Rachel smiled weakly and turned away from her mother. "Come on, Luke. Let's get this over with." The two started down the hill to the camp.

Shelby smiled sadly. "She grew up too fast." Shaking her head, she orbed home to Lima.

**HEY-O! xD Anyway, this is one of the cuter chapters. **

**Review. You want to. Wink. Press the button.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


	8. It's Just a Game

**Here's a chapter about Rachel adjusting to camp. It's rather funny, and it includes the first ever... *drumroll*... RACHEL BERRY STORMOUT! *cheers***

**Alright, that's enough of that. On with the show! Er, story.**

**Disclaimer: No.  
><strong>

The two held hands as they walked, Luke pointing out different things in camp. "See, now those are the cabins," he said to her, nodding his head over to a collection of twelve buildings. "That's where we sleep, depending on our parent. Since you're unclaimed, you get to stay in the same cabin as me."

"I thought you were claimed?" Rachel frowned in confusion, but shook it off somewhat unwillingly.

"I am, but my dad is the god of travelers, so everybody's welcome in there."

"Oh." Rachel scrunched up her face. "Confusing, but okay."

"Yeah. That's the Big House. Over there's where we eat. I'm pretty sure you can tell that a lake over there."

"Is that a rock wall?" Rachel asked, slightly excited. She had gone rock wall climbing once in her PE class. "Is that… lava pouring on it?"

"It's an extra challenge. I've gotten burned twice on there." Luke laughed. The two weren't even halfway down the hill when a pretty black haired girl ran up to them. "Silena! Good to see you."

Silena smiled at him. "We were so worried! You left weeks ago. Connor and Travis have been positively evil." Her blue eyes dimmed, then brightened. "But it's okay now! You're back." She noticed the scar. "Whoa, what happened there?"

"Ladon scratched me." Luke grimaced. Rachel squeezed his hand lightly. "Oh. Um. Silena, this is a… um…" He frowned, trying to think of what Rachel was to him.

Rachel rolled her eyes and let go of his hand. "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry," she said confidently. Luke face-palmed at her introduction.

"Silena Beauregard. Daughter of Aphrodite. Nice to meet you!" The two girls shook hands. "You must be new, I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm from Lima."

"What a coincidence! We just had like…" Silena paused to think. "Eight kids come in from Lima a few days ago!"

"Really? I hope Karofsky and Azimio aren't part of that group. I refuse point blank to be slushied!" Rachel huffed and was near ready to perform one of her infamous storm outs.

"Oh, that's a clothes ruiner." Silena shuddered. "So, who's your parent?"

Luke cut in. "Unclaimed." He exchanged a quick glance with the Aphrodite cabin counselor.

"Ohhh. Well, it was nice to meet you! See you guys later!" Silena grinned and waved as she ran back down the hill. Luke immediately saw her running to her sisters. He groaned irately. By the end of the day, there was going to be rumors. He really didn't want to deal with that after nearly getting killed.

"She's certainly very welcoming," Rachel mused as they continued to walk down the hill. "I wonder if I know any of the eight."

"Who knows." Luke turned to look at her.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you hesitate earlier? When you were trying to introduce me to Silena, I mean."

Luke stopped. "Well, Rachel… I… Erm…" He scratched his head nervously.

"You don't know what we are, because so much has happened in the last ten days?"

"Exactly. Stop reading my mind! Is that like one of your witch powers or something?"

"Um. Not that I know of. Although I do know Uncle Leo has dream manipulation as one of his whitelighter attributes. I'm just good at reading faces. Not an empath, though. That'd be Aunt Phoebe. " Rachel sighed heavily. "Luke, I'm perfectly fine with being just friends, if that's what you want."

Luke could see Rachel biting her lip. He blinked. "It's up to you." He looked down at the claw. "But I'm pretty sure everything we've done decided what we are."

"I agree." Rachel blushed dark red. "I mean, unless you'd rather not…"

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." He smiled, taking her hand. "Rachel Barbra Berry, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She grinned shyly and started to pull him down the hill. "Come on, my bag's breaking my shoulder."

"Well, you don't need to break my hand!" He laughed as he caught up to Rachel, slowing down. "We have all day, now slow down!" She rolled her eyes at him. "Big House, come on."

The two walked slowly towards the house, until they were intercepted by a blonde haired girl who ran up to Rachel and hugged her. "Rachel! What are you doing here?" She pulled away, smiling brightly. She looked incredibly familiar until…

Rachel gasped in surprise. "B-B-Brittany? What… What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Brittany smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. It was indeed Brittany Pierce.

"I was going to ask you that, Britt!" Rachel dropped her bag and hugged Brittany again. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Wait here." Brittany sprinted off to a small group of kids and seemed to be gesturing excitedly. Brittany ran back over, the group following her. "I told you she was here!"

Rachel's mouth dropped at the sight of many of her Glee friends. "What the…" She looked at Luke. "Did you know about this?"

"NO!" Luke turned red. "Well, yes. I was there when Artie was assigned to you guys."

Rachel frowned, her eyebrows meeting. "Come again?"

"Erm, Artie's a satyr, you know…"

"You're kidding."

"Am not."

"You suck." Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at the group, smiling. "Blaine! Kurt!" she cried, running and hugging the two. "I can't believe you two are here!"

"You're telling us." Kurt flicked hair out of his face.

Rachel turned to the rest of the group. Quinn, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, and Kurt! "Wait… I thought Silena said eight from Lima?"

Quinn's face twisted into a grimace. "Mike's in the infirmary. We kind of ran into some difficulties on the way here. He'll be back on his feet soon."

"Minotaur," Santana quipped.

"Ouch." Rachel winced. "I- I mean, we fought a hundred headed dragon." Rachel paused. "Oh, you guys remember Luke, right? From the party?" Everybody nodded. "Yeah. He left me to distract that overgrown lizard." She shook her head dolefully, while smacking Luke.

"Nice, Berry. I didn't know you were a fighter." Santana had a very serious face on. Both girls burst out laughing hysterically.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You two. I don't get it."

"Whatever, Quinnie." Rachel smirked. "So, Mike makes seven. Who's number eight?"

She was answered quickly when somebody answered from behind her. "Rach?"

Rachel span around. "NO freaking way." She was staring at a guy she didn't want to see again.

"Sorry, Rachel." Sam frowned. "We weren't going to tell you until way later…"

Finn stared at Rachel. "What are you doing here, Rach? After nobody found you back in Lima, we all thought you ran away."

"I was busy," Rachel said icily. "Important things to do."

"Well… Okay." Finn frowned and walked to join the rest of the group. Blaine and Kurt moved to stand by Sam and Quinn. "Where've you been?"

"I was in San Francisco, now we need to go. I'll catch up with you guys later!" Rachel smiled at her friends, and glared at Finn. She took Luke's hand and picked up her bag, wincing from the pain in her arm. "Come on, let's get a move on."

"Rachel, wait." Finn grabbed her other hand. "I really want us to be back together. I'll do anything."

Rachel opened her mouth to make a sharp remark, but Luke beat her to it. "Listen, Finn. She doesn't want to be with you. Get over it."

"You're just saying that because we're dating, Luke." Rachel smirked, rolling her eyes sarcastically. She noted the surprised, somewhat angry look on Finn's face. "Oh, Finn. We were over before we even started. At least Luke accepts me for what I am." She dropped her voice so only Luke and Finn could hear. "And you know what? Remember how I wouldn't give my V card to you? I gave it to him," she sneered, watching Finn's face contort in fury. "See you later, Hudson." She tossed her hair as she turned back around. "Come on, Luke, let's go. I'll see you guys later!" she yelled, waving to her friends. She stormed off quickly, happy inside that she got to do it once. She stopped once they were closer to the woods.

"I never knew you could be so harsh, Rach." Luke smiled. "I kind of like it."

"Shut up." Rachel rolled her eyes as they approached the Big House. As the name said, it was a big house, painted sky blue with white trim. "Wow. You weren't kidding when you told me it was big."

Luke laughed, letting go of Rachel's hand and wrapping his arm around her waist instead. "You're too adorable," he muttered, kissing her cheek. The two climbed the steps of the house quietly, Luke noting with some concern that Mr. D and Chiron weren't outside playing pinochle as usual. "Hm. I wonder where they'd be."

"Who?"

"Mr. D and Chiron. Strange, half the time they're out here playing pinochle."

"Erm, if you'd like to explain…"

"Later. Come on." Luke pulled Rachel up the stairs with him, handing her Ladon's claw while he knocked on the door. The door swung open, and the two looked at each other, confused. "I guess we should go in…"

"Mhm…" Rachel stepped in slowly, carrying the severed claw.

"Hello?" Luke called out, looking around. "Anybody in here?" His grip on Rachel's waist tightened slightly.

A blur of blonde zoomed out of a hallway and hit Luke, knocking him over. "Luke! You're okay!"

"Ow! Annabeth, please! I'm in some pain here!" Luke pushed the girl off, dusted himself, and got up. "It's good to see you," he said, smiling.

"We all thought you were dead! We didn't hear from you for weeks!" Annabeth screeched, her arms crossed over her chest. "What happened? No IMs, no calls, no signs, nothing! Your entire cabin panicked when they realized they might have to actually make you a burial shroud!"

"It's fine, Annabeth!" He smiled at her. "I just got sidetracked, knocked out, injured."

"How'd you get sidetracked?"

Luke glanced at Rachel. "Annabeth, this is Rachel. She's an unclaimed I happened to meet." He smiled at Rachel, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, Rachel." Annabeth scrutinized the brunette next to Luke. "Is that a claw?" she asked, fascinated.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Luke cut it off." She smiled at Luke, who smiled right back and wrapped his arm around her again. "That was possibly the longest day of my life."

"Oh." Annabeth nodded. "Well, Chiron's down on the archery range. I'll take you guys there."

"Thanks Annabeth." Luke smiled at her happily. "Where's Mr. D?"

"Had to go to Olympus. Solstice was two days ago, but I heard they're still arguing."

"Ah. Alright then, let's go!" Luke followed Annabeth, while Rachel trailed behind them slowly. She was surprised at seeing her friends here, but was slightly sad upon not seeing Puck, Mercedes, Tina or Lauren. Most of all, she was angry. Angry that Finn had even tried to make a move on her. She broke up with him a week ago for a good reason and she refused to become his girlfriend again. He had never really appreciated her anyways. He hated her style, he hated what she loved. He didn't accept her for who she was. And now that she discovered her witch-whitelighter side as well, he most likely would think she was a freak.

"Stupid," Rachel muttered.

"Come again?" Luke asked, waving his hands in front of her face. "Earth to Rachel? Anybody there?"

"Sorry. Was thinking."

"I could tell." Rachel glanced around. "Ooh, archery."

Luke chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her over to the end of the line of archers. "Chiron!"

At the end of the line was a centaur. "Luke! You're alive." He sounded extremely relieved. "And a new camper! What a surprise!"

"Yeah, I'm alive. And this is… well, I'll let her introduce herself, since she was glaring at me because I didn't introduce her the way she likes to Annabeth." Luke smirked at Rachel, who slapped the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Rachel smirked as well, then smiled. "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Hello, Rachel. I am Chiron." Chiron inclined his head to her. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled, while Luke took her hand again. "It's beautiful here."

"That it is." Chiron smiled at the young woman. "You're unclaimed, so you'll be staying in the Hermes Cabin." He glanced at Luke, then to Rachel's hands. "What is that?"

Luke frowned. "Ladon's claw. We both have scars, courtesy of that thing."

"Ah. And it seems that you weren't able to retrieve the apple…"

Luke's fist clenched, and his grip on Rachel's hand tightened slightly. She glanced at him. "He sacrificed the apple to save me."

"Honorable, and courageous." Chiron took the claw from the brunette. "I'll put this in the Attic, if you two wish."

"Yes please," they both chimed. "I don't think anybody would want to see that every morning they woke up," Rachel quipped.

"Alright then." Chiron nodded, hefting the claw. "Go back to your cabin. Tonight's Capture the Flag!"

Luke nodded, pulling Rachel away. She waited till they were back by the cabins, then stopped him. "Luke, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's not a very good lie, Luke." Rachel looked at him worriedly. "I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be. Let's get to the cabin." Luke pulled her over to the Hermes cabin, leading her inside. It wasn't crowded, as most of them were out doing activities. However, Finn was sitting inside, and he looked up upon seeing Rachel and Luke enter. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm unclaimed, just like Rachel. Kurt, Quinn, Blaine, and Mike are all claimed. Me, Sam, Santana, and Brittany aren't." Finn got up, looking at the two of them.

"Well, that's interesting." Rachel sighed and looked at the floor. It was packed, nowhere for her to sleep. "Looks like I'm sleeping standing up…"

Luke laughed, shaking his head. "You can sleep with me, Rach."

Rachel smiled at him, forgetting instantly that her ex boyfriend was staring at them angrily. "Thanks." She left her bag on the bed, and threw her arms around Luke, kissing him. A loud cough from Finn broke it. "Oh, forgot you were here."

"Whatever Rachel." Finn stalked out, muttering angrily.

"Well. He's cranky. How'd you date him?"

"I have no idea, Luke."

-o-o-o-

Rachel and Luke sat by the lake, joined by Quinn and Santana. Quinn had a light green dress on with a white ribbon around her waist, leggings on under it. Santana's red dress complemented her olive skin, contrasting against the bright green of the grass. Rachel's black pants contrasted with the two girls. If they had been in Lima, Rachel would've donned the dress, as would Quinn. But Santana would be wearing the pants.

"…So that's what's happened since the party!" Rachel finished, leaning against Luke. "It's been insane."

"Let me get this straight: your mom is some witch hybrid, and that makes you a three way hybrid? And you had to give up being vegan?" Santana asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "That's a story, Rachybee."

"You're telling me. It's insane!" Rachel said, laughing.

Quinn smiled. "I'm glad you're happy though." She glanced at Luke, smiling. "You're a lot better than Finn, I can tell already."

"I do believe that's a compliment." He grinned at Quinn. "I heard you got claimed."

"Yeah, I did. Daughter of Aphrodite." Quinn smiled, twirling her hair nervously. "Kurt's my brother now."

"Really? That's awesome!" Rachel smiled and leaned over, squeezing Quinn's hand. "I really have to thank you though. Your party got me and Luke together."

"Must've been foreshadowing." Quinn giggled. "Blaine's a son of Athena and Mike's a son of Apollo. It's pretty cool." She leaned on Rachel, playing with her own dress. "It's sad though."

"What?"

"That you and Sam and Santana and Brittany aren't claimed. I'm not sad for Finn. He's an ass." Quinn snickered. "I don't know how I ever dated him!"

"Aren't you glad you broke up with him?" Santana asked sarcastically, leaning on Quinn.

Quinn laughed, shaking her head. "Definitely." She smiled. "I heard we're playing Capture the Flag tonight!"

"It's not the way you guys think it is." Luke grinned. "We're actually fighting, you know."

Santana grinned sadistically. "I can't wait to knock some people out."

"I wish we could knock out Finn. But I doubt it, since we're on the same team." Rachel sighed wistfully.

Luke laughed and tickled Rachel, who screamed with laughter. "We can hope someone else does!"

"Luke, stop it! Stop it!" Rachel screamed, trying to land angry blows on Luke. "Please!"

"Oh fine." Luke stopped, instead pulling her onto his lap. "You're staying with me during the game. I refuse to see you hurt again, especially with your bum arm."

"It's not bum! Just extremely numb and sore and currently dead." Rachel pouted. "But seeing you defend me is incredibly cute. I don't mind."

Quinn and Santana laughed while Luke looked extremely mortified.

-o-o-o-

Rachel changed quickly into a pair of leggings and a green shirt-dress, making sure it was loose enough for her to move around in. She laced up her combat boots and attached the sword Luke gave her onto her hip. She smiled weakly, remembering the day he gave it to her.

_June 17, 2003_

_"Rachel, you did pretty good with that sword!" Luke smiled at the terrified brunette, who was clutching a celestial bronze sword and trembling insanely. "Rachel? You okay?" He walked over to her, putting his arms around her and hugging her tightly. "It's alright, it's gone, it's gone," he murmured softly. "You killed it."_

_"I… Oh god… I'm a vegan, Luke! This…. Oh god…" Rachel dropped the sword, trembling in terror and disappointment. _

_"That wasn't an animal, Rachel, it was a monster." Luke put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away to look her in the eyes. "It was trying to kill us."_

_"I… I know." Rachel sat down on a tree stump, her head in her hands. "Do we have any bread left?"_

_"No." He bit his lip nervously, coming to sit by her. "We ate the last of it in Montana."_

_"Oh. What do we have left?" _

_"Jerky. And some ambrosia and nectar, but you can't have that."_

_"You're joking."_

_"Sorry Rach." He took it out and held it towards her. "It's up to you if you want to eat it." Rachel reached out a trembling, scared hand and took it from him, staring at it. She closed her eyes and started to nibble on it, grimacing the whole time. Quietly, she finished it and buried her face in her hands while Luke rubbed her back, murmuring soft words to her. "It's okay Rachel. We'll get you a salad when we reach a town."_

_"I-I ate an animal," she sobbed. "This is worse than being slushied, losing Regionals, losing my voice, and getting egged combined!"_

_"Shhh." Luke hugged her again. "Come on, let's keep moving." He stood and picked up the sword from the ground. "Rachel. Here." He held out the sword. "I want you to keep this. You'll need to defend yourself." Luke waited quietly for her to get up and take it. _

_Rachel looked up quietly and took the sword, standing up. "Thanks Luke." She picked up her bag again and started walking. _

_"Uh, Rachel?"_

_"What?"_

_"Other way." _

_"Oh." She blushed faintly. "Sorry. Still shaken from the monster and the jerky. I was so afraid you were going to get hurt," she muttered, "And leave me all alone."_

_"What?" Luke walked over to her, grabbing her hands and turning her to face him. "Why would I do that?"_

_"I overreact. You should know that by now." Rachel looked away, her eyes starting to water. "I just panicked, okay? Promise me you won't do that to me again."_

_Luke smiled, laughing. "Calm down, Rachel. I promise I will never leave you. Okay?" He hugged her and let her go. "Let's go, you silly goose." _

She stepped out of the cabin, where Luke and Santana were waiting for her. She smiled and took Luke's hand, and the two headed over to the dining pavilion to meet up with their team. "So, who's on our team?"

"Ah, it's us, Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus." Luke grinned. "Meaning, as in people you know, me, you, Santana, Sam, Brittany, Finn."

"Which means, Silena, Annabeth, Blaine, Kurt, Quinn, and Mike are on the other team." Rachel sighed.

"Formidable teams this time." Luke snickered as the three walked into the pavilion, leading them over to where the blue team was located. "The two flags show which cabin captured the flag, or had the flag."

"So, which cabins?"

"Ours, and Athena's. Annabeth kicked my ass last time. I'm a little bit scared. It's pretty weird, though. We usually have Capture the Flag on Fridays. It's Monday."

"Who knows?" Santana asked as she pulled on her armor. "I'm going to kick ass. That's what I do."

"Nice, Tana," Rachel snickered as Luke helped her put on her armor. "Ow," she murmured when Luke tried to move her left arm.

"Sorry, Rach." He moved it gingerly. "I should ask Chiron if you can sit out. If it's hurting you that much."

"No! I'm fine, Luke!" Rachel protested vehemently. "Please!"

"Fine, when you get hurt again, I will sit there and nurse you back to health. Got me?"

"If that's the case…"

"Rachel." Luke looked at her sternly and tossed her a helmet with a blue plume. "Put it on, stay near me. Got it?"

"Okay."

Chiron stamped his hoof on the floor, everyone falling silent within seconds. "Heroes, you know the rules of this game. The creek will serve as a boundary line, the entire forest is fair game. All magical items are allowed. The flag must be displayed. No more than two guards for the flag. Prisoners cannot be bound or gagged, only disarmed. No killing or maiming. I will serve as both referee and medic. Arm yourselves, heroes!"

A table in front of him magically became covered with weapons. Bronze swords, spears, shields, bows, quivers full of arrows. Sam had a quiver strapped to his back, a bow in his hand. Rachel had her sword at her hip, a quiver on her back as well. Luke had his sword in his hands, a shield on his arm. Santana had a spear in one hand, a knife strapped to her leg, and a sword on her back. Brittany had two knives strapped to her arms and a shield on her arm. Finn was holding on tightly to a sword and shield. All of them had blue plumed helmets on their heads.

Quinn had a sword at her waist and was holding a knife in her hand. Silena had her own sword, while wearing red and pink armor. Annabeth had a dagger in her sleeve, a sword in her hand. Blaine had a quiver on his back, his bow in hand. Kurt had a quiver as well, and was checking his bow. Mike had two swords in his hands, and was swinging them around. Red plumed helmets sat on their heads.

Luke looked at his team. "Alright. Rachel, you're staying with me. Beckendorf, take your siblings around the left and distract them. Annabeth will probably be guarding the flag or on the offensive. Connor, take half our cabin for border patrol. Santana, take the Ares kids and go after the flag. Everybody else, I want you scattered on our side. Sam, I want you and…" Luke scanned the group, noting the only other person he knew for sure with a sure aim was Rachel, and her arm was injured. "Um. You and Finn, guard the flag. We have the south area of the woods." The two boys nodded and looked at each other.

On the other side of the pavilion, Annabeth was addressing her team. "Alright, archers, take to the trees. Scatter yourself out. Aphrodite kids, take border patrol. Katie, take half your cabin and go to the right. Other half of your cabin, up the left. Blaine, you're coming with me to get the flag. Kurt, Mike, guard the flag. Everybody else, scatter and defend our flag!"

Everybody cheered loudly, heading off to their sides. Rachel stuck close to Luke, resentful that she wouldn't be able to prove she could defend herself.

She was going to get that flag. Somehow. She didn't even notice when Artie came up to her, grinning broadly. "Hey Rach!"

Rachel jumped, shrieking. "Artie! What was that for?" She glanced at him. "Whoa, you're walking."

"The wheelchair was a disguise, Rachel. I'm a satyr." He grinned at her, pushing his glasses up.

"I figured." Rachel smiled back at him.

"I heard about your bum arm."

"It's not bum." Rachel glared at him. "You're lucky there's no door, or I'd be storming out of it."

"Oh gods, a Rachel Berry storm-out!" Artie laughed. "Alright. I'll talk to you later. Don't get killed!" he yelled as he trotted away. Rachel shook her head.

"That was odd."

**Hehe, I provided a storm out for us all.**

**Please review!**

\/


	9. Capture the Girl

**Here are the first songs! WHOOOOOP! Hehe. I'm glad you guys are liking it. We've surpassed the amount of readers for my most popular story... :') You all make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Toxic or Loser Like Me. Or PJO. Or Charmed. Or Glee. OBVIOUSLY. Otherwise this'd be a movie.  
><strong>

Rachel heard the horn echo, knowing that meant the game had begun. They had planted their flag in a clearing, with Sam guarding from the trees and Finn on the ground. Everybody had sprung into action fairly quickly, Rachel being able to hear the clash from where she stood. Santana had given her a pitying look as she dashed past her to the other side. She knew her friend didn't mean to make her feel bad, but it kind of stunk to be stuck away from the action. Luke had been distracted quickly, a group of Athena kids coming after him.

Rachel got lucky though. Within minutes, red plumed fighters burst through the bushes. Rachel held her sword in her hand, glaring at her opponent when she realized who it was. Blaine. She was epically, royally screwed, but she still went for it. Lunging forward, she sliced at her friend, who sidestepped the swing and pulled a sword he had picked up from a captured fighter. "Come on, Rach! I know you can do better than that!"

"Don't taunt me!" Rachel shrieked, ducking under Blaine's next swing and smacking his sword with her own. "I'm stuck here with a temporarily dead arm and I refuse to be mocked!" she screamed, charging Blaine again. The two swung and lunged at each other, neither holding the upper hand for long. In a last ditch effort, Rachel tried to catch Blaine's sword with her own. As she as she felt the blades meet, she flipped hers so Blaine had to let go of his. The sword went flying into the bushes, and Rachel had her sword pointed directly at him.

"Well done." Blaine grinned at his friend. The two stopped as they heard a horn being blown. "Sounds like the game's over." He grabbed Rachel's hand and tugged her over to the group by the creek, where a rather triumphant Santana was clutching the flag. Rachel's face brightened, seeing the pure elation on her friend's face as Sam and Finn hoisted her onto their shoulders, carrying her around. "Actually, Rach, I expected that."

She laughed in response. "As did I. I wonder how many people are going to be in the infirmary tonight because of Santana."

"I'm guessing half my team."

"Really?"

"Point taken. Three quarters."

-o-o-o-

Most of the campers went back to their cabins to change or put their stuff down. Santana and Rachel were no different. The entire way back up, they were chattering about the game.

"That's amazing, Santana. Really. How many people did you injure?" Rachel asked sarcastically as she pulled her armor off, leaving her weapons on the bed.

"I don't even know. I just fought like mad." Santana laughed, pulling on a whole new outfit consisting of black pants and a button up red dress shirt. "Let's go. Campfire singalong!"

-o-o-o-

Rachel sat next to Luke in the amphitheater, happily munching on a s'more. Santana, Quinn, and Sam all were sitting behind her. Blaine and Kurt were sitting on Rachel's left side, while Brittany and Mike sat on Luke's right. Artie was sitting with them, talking to Brittany. Most people were just joking around and talking loudly. Quinn looked over at Rachel. "You'll enjoy this part. It's all singing."

"Shut up, Quinn." Rachel rolled her eyes and her friends laughed. "We all know you'd get excited if you and Sam got to duet again." Quinn blushed bright pink, as did Sam. Santana cracked up, falling over and cackling hysterically.

Soon enough, everybody started to sing random campfire songs, laughing and giggling. People looked at Rachel when she started to sing along after she ate her s'more, raising their eyebrows and muttering. Luke got up in-between songs. "I'll be right back, you guys," he said, moving away quickly. Rachel nodded and leaned back on Quinn, the blonde and the brunette laughing and cracking jokes.

Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin stood up. "I just heard from a little bird that we have most of a Glee club here!" he yelled, everybody falling silent. Rachel's head snapped to glare at Luke, who was standing sheepishly by Lee. "Who wants to find out if they can sing or not?" The entire camp cheered, except for the kids of New Directions. Luke returned to his seat by Rachel, keeping his head down.

"Luke! Why'd you do that?" Rachel was red.

"Because. I know you guys can sing. Why not show it?"

Lee walked over to where the Glee clubbers were sitting. "Well, you heard the crowd. You guys have the floor." He grinned and walked over to where his siblings sat, sitting himself.

Rachel looked nervously at her friends. "We can't say no. That'd make us look bad."

"Yeah. Rachel's right." Finn walked over to the group. "We'd be laughingstocks."

"I hate to agree with Finnessa, but he's right." Santana frowned. "What song are we going to do?"

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Loser Like Me."

"You're crazy." Santana looked at her. "But I understand. Let's do this!"

Rachel glanced at Quinn. "Q, cover for Mercedes' parts. I know they're hard notes, but you can do it." Quinn nodded and Rachel stood up, everybody falling silent again. "Hi everybody! I'm Rachel Berry, co captain of New Directions. As Lee kindly put it, most of us are here. Sadly, we don't really have something rehearsed, but we'll just sing one of the songs we wrote for Regionals a year ago." She smiled at her friends. "You guys ready for this?"

Finn grinned. "Bring it." The whole group stood up, using some of the choreography from the song while they were singing. Rachel grinned.

"Ladies and gentleman, New Directions!"

_Rachel:  
>Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero<em>

_Santana:  
>Ha<em>

_Rachel:  
>But hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freak show<em>

_Santana:  
>I don't care<em>

_Rachel:  
>But hey, give it just a little time<br>I bet you gonna change your mind  
>All of the dirt you've been throwing my way<br>It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
>Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name<br>And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Rachel with New Directions:  
>Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth<br>So everyone can hear  
>Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down<br>Baby I don't care  
>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<br>You wanna be, you wanna be  
>A loser like me, a loser like me<em>

_Finn:  
>Push me up against the locker<br>And hey all I do is shake it off  
>I'll get you back when I'm your boss<br>I'm not thinking about you haters  
>Cause hey I could be a superstar<br>I'll see you when you wash my car_

_Rachel:  
>All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, it ain't so hard to take<em>

_Rachel & Finn:  
>That's right<em>

_Rachel:  
>Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name, and I'll just look away<em>

_Rachel & Finn:  
>That's right<em>

_Rachel with New Directions:  
>Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth<em>

_Rachel and Finn with New Directions:  
>So everyone can hear<em>

_Rachel with New Directions:  
>Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down<em>

_Rachel and Finn with New Directions:  
>Baby I don't care<em>

_Rachel with New Directions:  
>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<br>You wanna be, you wanna be  
>A loser like me, a loser like me<em>

_Rachel:  
>A loser like me<em>

_Girls:  
>Hey you over there<br>Keep the "L" up up in the air  
>Hey you over there<br>Keep the "L" up cause I don't care  
>You can throw your sticks<br>And you can throw your stones  
>I'm like a rocket just watch me go yeah<br>L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are_

_Rachel with New Directions:  
>Just (Rachel: Yeah!) go ahead and hate on me run your mouth<em>

_Rachel with Finn:  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down_

_Rachel with Finn:  
>Baby I don't care<em>

_Rachel with New Directions:  
>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<br>You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me_

_Rachel with New Directions:  
>Just (Quinn: Yeah!) go ahead and hate on me run your mouth<em>

_Rachel and Finn:  
>So everyone can hear<em>

_Rachel with New Directions:  
>Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down<em>

_Rachel and Finn:  
>Baby I don't care<em>

_Rachel with New Directions:  
>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<br>You wanna be, you wanna be  
>A loser like me<em>

_Rachel:  
>A loser like me<em>

_Rachel with New Directions:  
>A loser like me<em>

_Rachel:  
>A loser like me<em>

_Rachel with New Directions:  
>A loser like me<em>

The group grinned, putting the loser sign to their foreheads at the end of the song. The whole camp erupted in cheers and whooping. Luke stood up and hugged Rachel, swinging her around. New Directions laughed hysterically, exhilarated from the thrill. Lee stood from his spot and yelled, "Another song!"

"Another?" Rachel looked at her friends. "I have a question for you guys! Has anyone ever heard Luke sing?" The crowd cheered loudly. "No? Do you want to?" Everybody screamed louder. She glanced at Luke. "Looks like you may have to sing with us," she teased.

"This is payback. What song?"

She glanced at her friends. "Do you remember the party?"

"I am NOT singing Don't You Want Me." Luke grimaced.

"No. Toxic." Rachel's sly grin made her friends laugh. "Oh come on, you can."

"You suck. But fine. This an extremely inappropriate song. "

Rachel grinned and turned back to her fellow campers. "Alright. Not the best song to sing, but the only one Luke knows that we can sing with our group!" She turned back to him, smiling. "Time to dance," she murmured, putting her hands on his shoulders.

_Brittany: Baby, can't you see, I'm callin' a guy like you should wear a warning, it's dangerous, I'm fallin' _

_Rachel and Brittany: There's no escape I can't wait, I need a hit, baby, give me it, you're dangerous, I'm lovin' it _

_Luke (with Rachel): Too high, can't come down, losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round, oh, do you feel me now? _

_New Directions: With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slippin' under, with a taste of poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?  
>Luke: Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh <em>

_New Directions: And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic? _

_Luke: Oh, no, ohh _

_Luke, Brittany and Rachel: It's getting late to give you up, I took a sip from a devil's cup, slowly, it's taking over me _

_Luke (with Rachel): Too high, can't come down, it's in the air and it's all around, oh, can you feel me now? Oh!_

_New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slippin' under, with a taste of poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?  
>(Santana: Heeeey ey ey ey heey!) <em>

_Luke: Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh _

_New Directions: And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic? _

_Luke: Oh, no, ohh _

_(Santana: Hey!) _

_New Directions: Don't you know that you're toxic? With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride (Santana: On a ride!) You're toxic, I'm slippin' under (Santana: I'm slippin' under) With a taste of poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic (Santana: 'Cause I know that you're toxic) _

_Luke: Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh _

_(Santana: Hey ey) _

_New Directions: And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic? _

_Santana: With a taste of a poison paradise!_

_New Directions: I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? _

_Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now (Santana: I think I'm ready now) _

_Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now (Rachel: I think I'm ready now) _

_Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now (Brittany: I think I'm ready) _

_Quinn: I think I'm ready now._

The cheers were deafening. Rachel gladly took a few bows, as did everybody else. Finn was shooting Luke dirty looks, but nobody noticed (or cared). The Aphrodite cabin was chanting and screaming the loudest, next to the Apollo cabin. Rachel turned to her fellow campers. "Thanks everybody!"

The conch horn blew in the distance, and Rachel and her friends filed out of the amphitheater, laughing loudly and hysterically. Blaine kissed Kurt, then ran off to meet up with Annabeth. Kurt and Quinn said their goodbyes and headed off with Silena, who was already talking about how great they did. Mike went over to Lee, who clapped him on the back and immediately started talking to him. Rachel, Luke, Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Finn all made their way back to Cabin Eleven, chattering loudly.

Luke bent down slightly to whisper in Rachel's ear. "You did great back there. I understand why you're a captain." He smiled down at her.

"Thanks. You did pretty well yourself." Rachel smiled right back at him. She yawned exhaustedly.

"Somebody's tired." Luke grinned as he led her into the cabin. "Come on." He shoved his bags under the bed. "Are you going to sleep in that?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'm too tired to change." She looked down at her shirt dress. "It's long enough." She slid off her pants and chucked them in her bag, which she put under the bed. She crawled under the covers and curled up. Luke crawled in next to her, ignoring Finn's scowls, and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel smiled drowsily. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Rachel."

-o-o-o-

June 30, 2003

Quinn ran up to the cabin door and banged on it loudly. Rachel opened it, her hair sticking up and in a t shirt and shorts. "Quinn? What the hell? It's like… seven thirty in the morning!"

"I know, but I wanted to tell you something." Quinn grinned excitedly. "Silena convinced Chiron to let us have a dance! Like prom!"

Rachel's eyes snapped open. "Are you serious?" Quinn nodded ecstatically.

"Apparently, Silena's been pestering him about it for months. He's going to let us go in groups to get dresses and suits! I'm so excited!" Quinn gushed. "I hope Sam asks me. I bet anything Luke'll ask you. It's guaranteed!" Quinn hugged Rachel happily. "Alright! I have to go tell everybody. Silena and Chiron sent me so they could discuss the details. Bye Rachel! Let everybody in the cabin know!" she said as she skipped over to Cabin Twelve.

"What was that all about?" Santana grumbled from her corner.

"Yeah, who was that?" Sam groaned from his spot.

Rachel suppressed a smile. She remembered her junior prom. What a disaster that had been.

_May 9, 2003_

_"Finn, I don't want to be Prom Queen! I didn't even want to run, but you put us down as a couple!" Rachel fumed at Finn, her eyes fiery._

_"It would boost our popularity, Rach! Come on," Finn begged. "Just one night!"_

_"Fine."_

_-o-o-o-_

_"McKinley's Prom King is… Finn Hudson!" Principal Figgins put the plastic crown on his head. Finn moved to the side, giving a thumbs up to Rachel, who had her arms crossed. "And your 2003 Prom Queen is… Kurt Hummel."_

"Um, earth to Rachel?" Luke waved his hand in front of her face. "What happened?"

"OH!" Rachel shook herself. Everybody was awake now. "It was Quinn Fabray." She smiled slyly. "We're going to be having the first Camp Half Blood prom." Santana's eyes widened, and she started to cheer, as did Brittany. Finn put his head in his hands, Sam smiled and started clapping, Luke stared, and everybody else either groaned or cheered. "Oh, come on guys. It'll be fun!"

Santana snickered. "Like our junior prom? Didn't Finn get kicked out right after he won Prom King?" All the McKinley kids laughed except Finn.

Travis Stoll snickered. "How do you get kicked out after winning?"

"You attempt to beat up your girlfriend's ex." Rachel laughed gaily. "He swung a few times at Noah."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're the only one who calls Puck by his actual name, Berry."

Travis and his brother Connor roared with laughter, as did most of the cabin. Finn turned red. Luke shook his head at Rachel, smiling. "Alright you guys, go get some breakfast. We have a busy day!" Campers filed out of the cabin, and only Luke, Rachel, Sam, and Santana were left inside.

"So what do we have today, Luke?" Rachel pulled her bag out from underneath the bed. "That way I know what to wear."

"Today we have Ancient Greek, we have to do armor polishing duty, archery, mythology, letters home, and oh, the archery knockout tonight." Luke smirked at Rachel.

"Sounds good. I can wear something that doesn't involve pants!" Rachel cheered. Sam and Santana cracked up, hysteric sobs of laughter emitting from their throats. "Oh shut up, " she muttered as she pulled out a blue shirt dress and a pair of leggings.

-o-o-o-

Rachel sat on the pier, her flats sitting next to her and her feet brushing the surface of the water. Quinn came and sat down next to her, a worried frown on her face. Rachel glanced over at her. "What's wrong Quinn?"

"Silena put on the prom committee and put me in charge of finding music!" Quinn groaned tiredly. "None of the Apollo kids want to do it. They only want to party."

"Well, why don't we do the music? New Directions, I mean. We did it for junior prom. We'll stagger it like Mr. Schuester did." Rachel's ponytail bobbed up and down.

"I was thinking about that. But I don't think we want to sing all night! We have less people, so we'd have to cover more spots." Quinn buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

Rachel paused to think. "What if…" She stood up quickly, slipping her shoes on. "I need to call my mom."

"How're you going to do that? We don't have any phones here. No reception."

"Is there a computer connection somewhere?"

"I think Chiron might have one."

"Thanks! I'll get back to you about the music thing." Rachel sprinted up the hill. Quinn stared after her, confused. "Chiron!" Rachel yelled. "Do you have a computer? I need to ask my mom something."

Chiron nodded. "It's on the second floor. Go ahead."

"Thanks!" Rachel sprinted to the Big House, going inside and climbing to the second floor. She found the room quickly, shutting the door. Rachel grinned upon seeing the webcam on top of the monitor. Logging into her video chat account rapidly, she thanked her lucky stars that Shelby was on. The call screen opened and Rachel sent a chat request to Shelby. She answered.

"Rachel! How did you… Actually, never mind, I don't want to know. How are you sweetie? How's camp? What've you been up to? Is your arm okay?" Shelby smiled excitedly at her daughter.

Rachel laughed at her mother's rapid fire questioning. "I'm fine, Shelby. It's really nice here, free time right now. My arm's fine, I can use it again!" She smiled. "But I kind of have a slight personal gain question…"

"Rachel Barbra Berry! You know we can't use our magic for personal gain!"

"But… We're having a prom, and we need music! New Directions is going to cycle and do a few songs, but we can't sing the whole night! I just need a spell so we can fill in the time we're not singing."

"Oh. Well. I don't think that technically counts as personal gain." Shelby grimaced playfully, winking slyly at her daughter. "But I don't know any spells. You'll have to come up with one on your own." She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Rachel."

"It's okay, Shelby. I better get going, it's almost dinner and there's archery knockout tonight!"

"Oh! Okay. Have fun! Love you." Shelby smiled and disconnected.

Rachel sprinted down the stairs and back to her cabin, dashing inside and grabbing a notepad and pen. "Spell, spell, spell." Rachel headed back out to the pier, kicking her flats off and sitting back down. "Um… Uh…"

"Having an issue there, Rach?" Blaine plopped himself down next to her. "What're you up to now?"

"Trying to write a spell for music… No, that doesn't rhyme." Rachel groaned loudly. "I can write a competition winning song but not a spell?"

"It's okay, Rachel, you'll figure it out." Blaine laughed. "So, has Luke asked you yet?"

"Oh gods, you aren't going to tell me to ask him, are you?" Rachel moaned dramatically. "I'm going to wait. If not, it's prom on a budget all over again."

He laughed. "No. But do you and Luke want to join our group when we get to go shopping? Chiron's letting us go in groups of ten. It's me, Kurt, Quinn, Sam, Santana, Brit, Mike, and Finn. If you and Luke come, then it's ten."

Rachel laughed. "I'd love to! I don't know if Luke would, though."

"You don't know if I would want to do what?" Luke plopped himself next to Rachel.

"If you want to go prom shopping with us," Rachel muttered. "I mean, if you don't, you don't have to…"

"I'd love to. When?"

Blaine grinned, while Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes. "We're going tomorrow."

"Cool. When do we leave?"

"At nine thirty." Blaine grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go ask Kurt if he'll be my date!" He got up, smiling. "See you tomorrow morning!" he waved at them as he walked away.

Luke smiled. "What are you going to wear, Rachel?"

"Whatever I find." She grinned shyly. "I heard Sam asked Quinn."

"Oh, yeah. I was there when he asked her. She was crying and hugging him." He smirked. "I thought she would strangle the poor guy out of excitement or something."

"That's cute. Artie asked Brittany and she started sobbing. It was so funny!" Rachel giggled.

"Oh." Luke nodded. "Um, Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you, you know… want to go to the dance? With me?" Luke looked away from Rachel, who smirked and hugged him. "Is that a yes?"

"Obviously." Rachel got up, putting her shoes back on and picking up her notepad and pen. "That was the dinner horn, let's go!" She put her hand out for him. He grabbed her hand and got up, the two making their way towards the dinner pavilion.

**Hahahahaha I love this couple. So fun to write about. xD **

**The idea for having a prom was in Lightning Thief. When Annabeth shows Percy her beads on the necklace, she mentions one of a centaur in a prom dress, and I just thought that would be soooo funny!**

**Heh. Review. Wink.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/  
><strong>


	10. Not Gonna Teach the Queen to Dance Alone

**You guys are making my day, but I wish more of you guys would review! I don't know if I'm writing this right. :'( Rachie be SAD.**

**Oh wells.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: No, and no.  
><strong>

July 1, 2003

It was a nice day outside, and Blaine was sitting on the deck of the Big House with Kurt, Sam, Artie, Santana, and Quinn. Chiron insisted that a satyr accompany each group, so Artie was back in his wheelchair. They were still waiting for Rachel, Luke, Brittany, Mike, and Finn. Blaine sighed loudly. "Has anybody seen them yet?"

"Uh, Rachel, Luke, Finn, and Brit were up when I left. I haven't seen Mike yet." Sam leaned against Quinn, who had her long blonde hair up in a ponytail like the ones she wore for the Cheerios. A moment later, Finn and Brittany made their way over. "Hey! Where's Rachel?"

Brittany looked sad. "She said she wasn't feeling good. Then she ran to the bathroom. Her face was green." She looked worriedly at the others. "Luke went after her."

Quinn glanced at the others. "It sounds like when I was pregnant with Beth."

"She can't be pregnant though. We know Rachel too well. She wouldn't give her V card to anybody unless she was married, a Broadway star, and twenty five. None of those have happened yet!" Santana protested.

"No, she gave her V card to Luke. The night of the party." Finn spoke up from where he was standing. "She told me on the first day she was here." He was fuming on the inside. He needed to get back at Rachel, that bitch.

"You're kidding." Quinn shook her head. "Rachel would never. Not even drunk."

"She did."

Rachel and Luke made up their way up to the house, holding hands. Rachel did look rather pale, but excited. "Are you guys ready to go?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but one question." Quinn stood, coming to stand in front of Rachel. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Rachel frowned, her eyebrows meeting. "What are you talking about?"

"That you…" Quinn glanced at Finn. "Gave your card to Luke."

Rachel's mouth made a perfect O before she rushed forward and slapped Finn. Finn looked shocked and touched his cheek lightly, wincing. There was a hand shaped red mark on his face. "Why did you tell them?" she shrieked. "You stupid idiot!"

"I… Rachel…" Finn stuttered. The feeling of accomplishment and gratification disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Whatever! Can we just go?" Rachel asked icily, her purse over her shoulder.

Blaine nodded. "Before you slap someone else."

-o-o-o-

Rachel's mouth was a perfect O as she stood in the middle of Times Square. "I made it," she whispered excitedly. Quinn laughingly grabbed her hand and dragged her to a store. The guys had gone to go get their suits, but Kurt stayed with the girls, as he planned to help them choose their dresses. They found a large store, and went nuts.

Quinn was first. She chose a tea length strapless blue taffeta dress. Everybody gave her the thumbs up. Santana was up next. She donned a red halter dress made of light fabric with an asymmetrically cut skirt. Kurt approved, stating that it was absolutely fabulous. Brittany found two dresses she liked, but Kurt said no to the first. The second one was a green sweetheart tea length dress made of chiffon. Immediate approval.

Rachel went last. It was a dark blue tulle gown, one shouldered, and beaded. It was knee length, still showing off Rachel's legs. It worked perfectly, and just about everybody approved.

"Ladies, I do believe we're done here!" Kurt said. "I'm reusing my prom outfit, as is Blaine and Finn. They're just getting shirts."

-o-o-o-

July 11, 2003

Rachel sat in the pavilion, tapping her foot anxiously, trying to think of a spell. Her hair was in curlers, luckily. She didn't have to worry about it in her face. Spell, spell, spell. Didn't Paige once do a haiku as a spell? Shelby had told her that. She could do it as a haiku. She stared at the paper and pen on the table and started to write. Chiron had canceled all of the day's activities so people could get ready and prom proposals. Finn had tried to ask Rachel, but she turned him down sharply. Rachel stared at the paper and what she had, then scratched it out. Maybe she could modify a spell.

Quinn brushed by Rachel, her hair in curlers. "Rachel, do you mind making it look nice here?"

"Oh! I happen to know a spell for that." Rachel smiled. "And I'm working on the music thing, don't worry."

"Thanks, Rach. I owe you." Quinn smiled. "So, remember. Most of the girls are getting ready in the Big House. Come over there later. I need to go help Silena. Bye!" She left quickly, leaving Rachel alone again.

Rachel sighed slightly. She'd get the decorations done first. "On this prom day please set these tables with all the beauty you are able!" The tables magically became set and ready for everybody, favors all over the place. "So, that's tables. Now for the place…." She thought quickly. "I need to set up the stage. So if I switch this… and keep that… got it!" Rachel bit her lip. The spell was silly, but it might just work. "It's time to sing, it's time to dance, so help us make a place to… uh… prance?" A stage appeared in a flash of light. "Thank you…"

"So, figure out a music spell yet?" Kurt walked over to Rachel, admiring the tables. "Nice party decorations for the table."

"Thanks. Not yet, I'm still working on it." Rachel sat back down, staring at her notepad. "Wait! I have it." She scribbled quickly on the paper. "Alright." She grinned and shoved the spell in her pocket. "I need to go get my makeup and head over to the Big House."

Kurt smiled. "Alright, then. See you later!"

-o-o-o-

Rachel had her makeup bag in her hand and her prom dress over her arm. She had a spare bag over her shoulder holding her shoes and hair supplies. She stepped into the house and grinned. Santana was in the corner applying mascara to her face, her hair pinned back. Quinn was pulling her hair into a faux bob, and Brittany was putting on lipstick. Silena already had on her yellow tea length chiffon halter dress, and was helping Annabeth into a purple chiffon dress with pleats.

Rachel immediately changed into her dress and slid on her white pumps. She walked over to one of the mirrors with her things and started to work on taking her hair out of the curlers. She pinned it up in a twist bun thing, leaving a few strands to hang loose. She put a little powder on her face, brushing light blush on her face, and applied mascara. She used a light blue eye shadow and blended it with silver, brushing it lightly on her eyelids. Gliding on a pale pink lipstick, Rachel stepped back to examine her outfit. She smiled at her friends. "Best prom outfit ever."

Silena ran over to Rachel. "Luke's here for you! Come on girl!" She tugged the brunette towards the door and shoved her out.

Rachel blushed faintly. Luke smiled. "You look really nice, Rachel."

"You too." Rachel stepped down and took Luke's hand.

"Oh. Wait, I have your corsage." Luke held up the plastic box. He took the small white flowers out of it and tied the dark blue ribbon around Rachel's wrist. "Kurt told me what color your dress was."

"I know." She smiled happily.

-o-o-o-

Rachel noticed that most of the kids were just sitting around. No one was dancing.

Because there was no music. "OH!" Rachel climbed onstage. "Sorry guys, almost forgot about the music!" She dropped her voice and muttered the spell. Immediately, music started to play, and Rachel got off the stage. She saw Kurt manning the Prom votes and tugged Luke over. "Hey Kurt!"

"You look fabulous, Rachel! Very nice, Luke. You guys want to vote?"

"Sure. Who chose the nominees?"

"Chiron and Silena. Two girls and two guys from each cabin." Kurt grinned and handed them ballots. "Vote away!"

Rachel glanced at the paper. "Wait a minute. I'm on here!"

Luke laughed. "So am I."

"Oh, would you two just vote?"

-o-o-o-

"Alright!" Rachel stood on the stage, smiling brightly. "It's time for the first performance of the evening." The campers cheered. "Please welcome Blaine, Quinn, and Brittany to the stage!"

The crowd cheered as Blaine took the microphone from Rachel.

_**(All:) **__One! Two! Three! One, two, three, four...! _

_**Blaine:**_ _You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
><em>_**(**__Ever since__**)**_ _I was a little girl  
>You are the girl that I've been dreaming of<br>__**(**__Ever since__**)**_ _I was a little girl _

_**(Quinn and Brittany:) **__One!  
>I'm biting my tongue<br>__**(Quinn and Brittany:) **__Two!  
>He's kissing on you<br>__**(Quinn and Brittany:) **__Three!  
>Oh, why can't you see?<br>__**(Quinn and Brittany:) **__One! Two! Three! Four! _

_**Blaine:**_ _The word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
><em>_**(All:)**_ _I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
><em>_**Blaine:**_ _He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
><em>_**(All:)**_ _I'm not gonna teach him how to __**(Quinn and Brittany:) **__dance, dance, dance, dance!  
><em>_**Blaine:**_ _The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
><em>_**(All:)**_ _I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
><em>_**Blaine:**_ _He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
><em>_**(All:)**_ _I'm not gonna teach him how to __**(Quinn and Brittany:) **__dance, dance, dance, dance! _

_**Blaine: **__You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
><em>_**(All:)**_ _Ever since I was a little girl  
>You are the girl that I've been dreaming of<br>__**(All:)**_ _Ever since, ever since! _

_**(Quinn and Brittany:) **__One!  
>I'm biting my tongue<br>__**(Quinn and Brittany:) **__Two!  
>He's kissing on you, hey!<br>__**(Quinn and Brittany:) **__Three! _

_Oh, why can't you see?  
><em>_**(Quinn and Brittany:) **__Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance...! _

_**Blaine:**_ _The word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
><em>_**(All:)**_ _I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
><em>_**Blaine:**_ _He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
><em>_**(All:)**_ _I'm not gonna teach him how to (__**Quinn and Brittany:**_ _dance, dance, dance, dance!) __**(Blaine: **__Ah-ah-ah-ah!__**)**_ _'__**Blaine:**_ _The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
><em>_**(All:)**_ _I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
><em>_**Blaine:**_ _He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
><em>_**(All:)**_ _I'm not gonna teach him how to __**(Quinn and Brittany:) **__dance, dance, dance, dance! _

_**Blaine:**_ _Oh-Oh! (...)_ _Dance! _

_**(All:) **__One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three! Four! _

_**Blaine:**_ _The word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
><em>_**(Quinn and Brittany:)**_ _I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you (__**Blaine:**_ _Ah-ah!)  
><em>_**Blaine:**_ _He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>(<em>_**Quinn and Brittany:**__) I'm not gonna teach him how to (__**Blaine:**_ _Not gonna teach him how to daaance, with you)  
><em>_**Blaine: **__How to daaance, with you Oh,no,no! I'm not gonna teach him how to (Getting louder) dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance! _

Everybody cheered loudly, Kurt the loudest. The music started again while everybody danced on the dance floor excitedly. Santana and Mike were laughing hysterically and dancing by the punch bowl. Quinn and Sam were partying closer to the stage. Artie and Brittany were smack in the middle of the floor, dancing like crazy. Kurt and Blaine were nowhere to be seen. Rachel and Luke were taking a short break before they had to go up for their performance.

Mike jumped onstage. "Hey guys! I got another great performance for you guys! So grab that special someone and get ready to cuddle! Please welcome Rachel and Luke!" The crowd whistled loudly, ever since the two had come out as an official couple.

_Rachel:_ _I've been alone, surrounded by darkness, and I've seen how heartless the world can be, and I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless, I'll always do my best to make you see_

_That you're not alone cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>(Luke: No it ain't easy)<br>But it ain't hard trying  
>(Luke: it's so hard trying)<br>every time I see you smiling, and I feel you so close to me, tell me_

_Rachel and Luke:  
>That baby you're not alone cause you're here with me, and nothings ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_Luke:  
>Now I still have trouble, I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes<br>I look for reasons, but I don't need em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes and I realize<em>

Rachel glanced at the dance floor. She saw Brittany wrapped in Artie's arms. Quinn had her head on Sam's shoulder as they span slowly. Kurt and Blaine were talking quietly as they glided. Mike and Santana were sitting down. Silena had found a dance partner in Charlie Beckendorf. She looked at Luke and smiled.

_Rachel and Luke:  
>Baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through<br>Cause it don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through _

The crowd broke apart from their partners to cheer loudly for the couple, who took a few bows and made their way offstage. "That wasn't that bad."

"Sure." Luke smiled at Rachel. "Let's dance."

-o-o-o-

Kurt grinned as he got onstage with Silena and Quinn. "Hey everybody! Let's give a huge hand to our prom planners, Silena and Quinn!" The campers clapped and cheered loudly. "And a huge hand to Miss Rachel Berry, who did all of the decorations, helped with the music, and performed tonight!" The cheers got louder. Rachel blushed redder. "Now, it's time for the results of our voting!"

He handed Silena the microphone. "Alright everybody! First we're going to announce the Prom Prince and Princess!" She held up a silver envelope. "Our Prom Princess is…" she opened the envelope, handing the microphone to Quinn, who smartly put it on the stand. "Santana Lopez!" Santana turned dark red and made her way onto the stage, where Quinn smiled and put a silver circlet on her head, hugging her. Santana moved to the side to wait for the others.

Silena handed a silver envelope to Quinn, who opened it quickly. "And the Prince is…" She glanced over at Silena, then back to the crowd. "Mike Chang!" Mike turned pale and made his way up to the stage, extremely surprised. His cabin was yelling the loudest as he made his way to stand by Santana.

Kurt had a gold envelope in his hands. "Alright, people. It's time to announce your Prom King and Queen. Are you guys ready?" The crowd shrieked and screamed, begging him to announce the results already. "Your Prom King and Queen are…" he paused to open the gold envelope, pulling out the paper inside and smiling at what he saw. "Rachel, Luke, we all knew it! Get up here!"

Rachel stood, shocked. She only blinked when Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the stage. "Congrats," Quinn whispered when she hugged Rachel, placing the gold circle on her head. "Now go have your moment, Rachel. You deserve it." She pushed Santana, Mike, Rachel, and Luke onto the dance floor.

Kurt took the microphone again. "It's time for the last dance. Santana, if you would?"

Silena laughed. "She needs to dance! Can somebody else cover?"

"Uh uh! Nobody's stealing my song." Santana held her hand out for the microphones. "Hey! Brittany! Cover Mercedes' parts!" she yelled, tossing a microphone to the blonde. Rachel put her arms around Luke and smiled.

_**Both:**__  
>Oh yeah, you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life<br>Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

_**Santana:**__  
>Friday night and the lights are low<br>Looking out for a place to go  
>Oh, where they play the right music, getting in the swing<br>You come to look for a king_

_**Brittany:**__  
>Anybody could be that guy<br>Night is young and the music's high  
>With a bit of rock music, everything is fine<br>You're in the mood for a dance_

_**Both:**__  
>And when you get the chance...<em>

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
>Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah<br>You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen<em>

_**Brittany:**__  
>You're a teaser, you turn 'em on<br>Leave them burning and then you're gone  
>Looking out for another, anyone will do<br>You're in the mood for a dance  
>And when you get the chance...<em>

_**Both:**__  
>You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen<br>Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

_**Santana:**__  
>You can dance,<br>(__**Brittany:**_ _You can dance)  
>You can jive,<br>(__**Brittany:**_ _You can jive)  
>Having the time of your life<br>(__**Brittany:**_ _Having the time of your life)  
>Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen<br>('__**Brittany:**_ _Dancing Queen, Dancing Queen)  
>Digging the Dancing Queen<br>(__**Santana**__: The Dancing Queen, hey)_

_**Both:**_ _Digging the Dancing Queen! _

Everybody cheered loudly as the night turned to day. Rachel smiled as she made her way back to the cabin with her friends. Luke pulled her to the side, waiting for everybody to get inside. Once they were, he smiled. "You're beautiful."

"You're amazing. You did so amazing during the song and I was just so-"

"I love you."

Rachel blinked. "The last time I heard that, I got my heart broken."

"I promise I'll never do that to you. Remember what I promised you when I gave you my sword? I promised I'd never leave you. I will never let you get hurt like that again. I promise."

Rachel stared down at the floor. "You swear?"

"I swear." He smiled weakly. "I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry. And all I can really hope is that you love me back."

"I love you too." Rachel leaned forward, and the two kissed.

**AWH. YES. YES. YES. FUCK YEAH! ;D CAAAAN YOU FEEEEL THE LOOOOOOOOOVE TOOOONIIIIIGHT?**

***coughs* So anyway. I dislike imposing the 'review this amount and I'll put up the next chapter' but I'm going to anyway. Once we hit 25 reviews total, I'll update. You guys can do it! I BELIEVE IN YOU. **

**Anyway, you can see everybody's prom dresses on my profile! I personally want Rachel's. Like. A LOT. -_-**

**Review!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Hit the button. You know you want to.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**It's right there.**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**Press it.**

**\/\/**

**\/  
><strong>


	11. Give All My Secrets Away

**Some disappointment in this chapter D: SOOO SAD.**

**ASDFGHJKL so sooooreee! Best time at Six Flags eveeeeer. And now watching people shooting illegal fireworks in East LA from my balcony. WIN.**

**We didn't hit 25, but I'm in a good mood. :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: No not mine.  
><strong>

August 29, 2003

"What do you mean, you're only going to be a summer camper?" Luke stared at Rachel. "Now that you know about who you are, it's going to be harder to stay in the mortal world. You know that!" He sighed. "Please, stay year round. I don't want you to go."

Rachel took his hands, smiling weakly. "I'll be fine, Luke! The others are going back. We'll watch out for each other." She let go of him and hugged him. "I don't want to leave you either, but I miss my family." She looked up at him pleadingly. "I'll be back next summer. And I'll come see you if we make it to Nationals." She touched the necklace around her neck, holding a bead painted with two people in prom outfits. It was this year's bead, everyone agreeing that the most important event was obviously prom.

"I'll be all alone."

Rachel laughed wryly and started to sing in his ear. "_Baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down, cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true, it don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through…"_

"I know." He nodded silently. "Be safe."

"I will be." She hugged him one last time and picked up her bags. "You better call me."

"Oh, too much." He kissed her softly and put his forehead to hers. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." Rachel made her way out of the cabin and up to the hill, where Paige would come and get her. She grinned sadly when she saw the orbs condense into her aunt. "Hi, Aunt Paige." She crossed through the borders, taking one last look at the camp.

"Ready to go?" Paige asked, taking one of Rachel's bags.

"Yeah." Rachel turned away from the camp and grabbed her arm. Little did she know that she wouldn't be able to keep her word about Nationals or next summer. Paige orbed her away, the duo disappearing in a swirl of orbs.

-o-o-o-

September 1, 2003

Rachel stepped back into the hallways of McKinley, Santana at her side. It wasn't exactly good to be back, but it was nice. Rachel walked over to her locker, opening it rapidly and putting her unneeded books inside. "So, Santana…"

"You miss him." The Latina smiled wryly at Rachel. "It's written all over your face."

"I do." Rachel pulled out a photo of her and Luke at Prom and put it up in her locker, next to a photo of all the campers, a picture strip of her and her dads, and a picture with Shelby. "It's only been, what, three days? How am I supposed to last a year without him?" At Santana's raised eyebrow, she amended herself," Okay, okay, nine months. That's a long time."

"I know, Rachel." Santana wrapped her arms around the brunette. "But he's IMed you already!"

"I was in the shower, Santana."

"Well, it's not like he's seen you before." She smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes and shut her locker. "What? I speak the truth!" Rachel started to laugh, then a tiny frown appeared on her face. "Rachel, are you okay?"

"I…" Rachel turned and dashed into the restroom, Santana sprinting after her. Rachel collapsed in a large open stall and started puking in the toilet loudly. "Oh gods!" Santana shut the door behind her, locking the stall.

Santana worriedly rubbed her back. "I'm calling Quinn." She flipped open her phone and dialed Quinn's number. "Fabray! Get yourself to the English hallway restroom. Yes. I do realize class is about to start. Rachel's puking, hurry up! Okay. Bye." Rachel gagged and threw up again, coughing hysterically. Santana pulled a water bottle out of her bag and handed it to Rachel, who drank it gratefully.

Quinn slipped into the bathroom and knocked on the stall door. "Rachel, Santana. It's Quinn." Santana stood up and opened the door, letting Quinn in before she locked the door again. Quinn crouched by Rachel, tying the brunette's hair back while she puked again. "Rachel, I hate to think this, but do you think maybe…" she didn't need to complete the sentence. The three girls heard the bell ring, but ignored it. "I told Mr. Schuester we were going to be late."

"What'd you tell him, exactly?" Santana asked worriedly.

"That Rachel wasn't feeling well, so you and I are helping her."

"Nice one, Q." Santana rubbed Rachel's back. "You feel better?"

Rachel used some toilet paper to wipe her mouth off. She gargled and spit out some water, then nodded weakly. The two Cheerios helped Rachel up and walked to class with her, muttering apologies to Mr. Schue as they made their way to their seats in the back of the classroom.

-o-o-o-

"Welcome back, you guys!" Will Schuester stood in front of the Glee kids again, noting the way they were sitting and where. Rachel was sitting by Santana and Quinn, who had their hands on her shoulders. Rachel looked rather pale. Sam sat right behind Quinn. Puck was sitting on Santana's right. Blaine and Kurt were on Quinn's left, holding hands. Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap. Mike had Tina's head on his shoulder. Finn was sitting a little away from everyone else. Lauren was sitting in front of Finn. Mercedes was sitting next to Lauren. "How was everyone's summer?"

The camp kids all glanced at each other, then burst out laughing hysterically. Will frowned, unsure of why they were laughing, but shrugged. Lauren, Mercedes, Tina, and Puck all gave the others strange looks. Once they had calmed down, Will asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, Mr. Schue." Sam had a silly smile on his face. "We just had a good summer! That's all."

Tina frowned. "I tried to call you guys this summer, see if you wanted to go to my cousin's lake house, but nobody picked up! Well, Lauren, Puck, and Mercedes did. Where were you guys?"

Mike shushed her. "Relax, Tina. I was at camp."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We were all at the same camp. We didn't really use our phones; actually not at all."

Will nodded. "Ah. That's awesome, where was it?"

The camp kids all looked at each other. Rachel's hand nervously fluttered to her camp necklace, as it had most of the times she'd gotten nervous in the past few days. Quinn spoke up. "In New York."

"That's cool." Will grinned at them. "Well, I'll let you guys go free early. See you tomorrow! Think of songs!" Chattering loudly, Mercedes, Lauren, and Tina left the room. Will went to go look at some paperwork in the corner on his small desk. Puck left, leaving only the camp kids in the room.

Rachel let out a soft sigh. "That was too close," she muttered. "Too close."

Will turned back to them. "What was the name of the camp you guys were at?" The kids stared at him, then looked back at each other. Nobody said anything. "Did it happen to be Camp Half Blood?" Finn snapped his head to look at Will, but when the others shot him dirty looks, he looked away. "It was, wasn't it."

"How would you know that, Mr. Schue?" Quinn's voice was impossibly soft and scared.

"You guys did go! That's awesome!" He walked over to them smiling. "I went there when I was your guys' age."

"You're serious?" Santana asked, rather sarcastically.

"Yeah! Is Mr. D still there?"

Mike nodded. "He wasn't there most of the summer. Some stuff on Olympus or something."

"Awesome. Did you guys get claimed?"

"Only a few of us, although the Hermes cabin kind of adopted Rachel once she started dating their counselor." Brittany giggled as Rachel shot death glares at her. "Sorry, Rachel."

Will frowned. "Oh." He sat down in one of the free chairs. "So, who's claimed?"

"Well, I'm a son of Athena." Blaine waved his hand, grinning.

"And me and Quinn are children of Aphrodite." Kurt beamed. "I think that was rather obvious."

Mike laughed. "Well, it is, Kurt. I'm a son of Apollo."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Really? That would make you my half brother."

"Awesome."

"What about the rest of you guys?" Will looked at Rachel, Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Finn. They shook their heads. "That sucks. And what's this about Rachel dating the counselor?"

Quinn and Kurt opened their mouth to talk, but Rachel got to it first. "I happened to meet a guy who was on a quest, and that's how I found out I was a demigod. That's also how I got this," she muttered as she rolled up her left sleeve, revealing the scar.

"Whoa! What's that from?"

"Ladon."

"The Ladon? As in, Garden of Hesperides?"

"The one and only!" Rachel grinned shyly. "But yeah, then we just started dating. He happened to be the counselor."

Santana smirked. "They shared a bed."

"Santana!"

**Not my favorite chappie, but yes. It's goooood. Enough. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'd like 27 to update. PLEEEEASE?  
><strong>


	12. Do You Remember

**Before I start this chapter... Hi. xD Yes, I'm strange. But I'm heading to a Cee Lo concert so I'm allowed to be!**

**Whoop! 28 reviews! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahaha I wish.  
><strong>

September 4, 2003

Rachel stood in her bathroom, holding a little white stick in her right hand. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany sitting on her bed waiting anxiously for her. Rachel didn't believe what she was seeing, but three pregnancy tests don't lie. She held the fourth one in her shaky hand, staring brokenly at the little pink plus sign. She placed it next to the others and walked back into her bedroom. "I'm pregnant." The reality of it hit her. Her performing dreams had probably gone up in smoke. Her teenage years were going to change. Her entire life was going to be different.

Quinn immediately got up and hugged the terrified brunette. "We're going to help you through this. We all will."

"It's Luke's, right?" Santana asked quietly. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know he's the only one you slept with. Jeez, Rach, just making sure."

"What am I going to tell him?" Rachel's voice cracked. "You know he won't leave camp. And I won't abandon New Directions." Tears streamed down her face. Brittany and Santana got up to hug the brunette. "You guys can't tell anybody. I don't want anybody finding out until I show."

"If you say so. What are you going to do about PE and stuff?" Brittany looked at her friend concernedly. "You don't want your baby turning out as a bird." Santana looked at her oddly. "What? I don't want it to be a Berry bird."

Leroy knocked on the door. "Rachel, are you okay?"

The brunette disentangled herself from her friends. "Daddy… I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, collapsing in Leroy's arms.

"Rachel… Shh…" He hugged her tightly and looked at the three other girls. "You three know? Please don't tell."

Quinn smiled weakly. "I went through this with Beth. I won't let Rachel deal with it."

"Thank you, Quinn." Leroy looked up as Hiram came upstairs to them. "Hiram, she's pregnant. Call Dr. Cole. We'll schedule a check up."

Rachel looked up with red puffy eyes. "Daddy… I want to keep my baby."

"It's going to be difficult. Are you sure you can do that?" Hiram asked.

"It's mine and Luke's. We made this life. I'm going to raise my baby." Rachel put her hand on her stomach quietly. "I want to be the mother I didn't have."

-o-o-o-

Shelby sighed when Leroy called her with the news. "Well, at least I gave you guys the heads up. It would've been so much worse if I hadn't."

"Yeah, I have to thank you for that Shelby." Leroy watched Rachel eat dinner with her friends. "She seems to be okay. Morning sickness every now and then."

"Ah, don't worry about that. When I was carrying her, I had morning sickness for four months." Shelby chuckled on her end of the line. "She'll be just fine."

-o-o-o-

September 8, 2003

"All right you guys. I just found out that New Directions has been invited to a benefit competition. In…" Will turned to write on the board in huge letters. "New York!" The Glee clubbers cheered excitedly, but Rachel had the hugest smile of all. "Our hotel is paid for, but we still need roughly one hundred fifty from each of you for our flight and costumes." There was mumbling among the group. "Can you guys afford that?"

"I know that I can." Rachel was nodding silently to herself.

"I'll be fine," Sam chimed in.

The whole group was able to pay for the trip. Rachel cheered excitedly and jumped up and down. "Quinn," she sobbed happily. "I'm going to see Luke. I'm going to see him."

"I know, I know!" Quinn hugged the girl. "IM him!"

"I will!"

-o-o-o-

Rachel went into her backyard, glad that she didn't have any neighbors that were home. She attached the hose to the deck shade, creating a fine sheet of mist. She twirled the gold drachma Luke had given her in her hands. The light hit it, creating a rainbow in the mist. Rachel held the coin over her head. "O goddess, accept my offering." She tossed the drachma into the rainbow, watching it disappear. "Luke, at Camp Half Blood," she requested hopefully. Suddenly she was looking at the lake. Standing with his back to her was the person she'd missed dreadfully. "Luke!"

He whipped around. "Rachel," he whispered. "Rachel! You're all right! How are you? Has anybody been messing with you? How have you been?"

"I'm fine, school's been school. No attacks so far." She bit her lip. "Well, I have news to tell you!"

"Really? What's up?"

"New Directions is performing in a benefit competition on Christmas!" Rachel smiled excitedly.

Luke nodded. "That's cool."

"Did I mention it's in New York?" Rachel grinned slyly, watching Luke's face change. "Yes! I'm coming back to New York! I'll be there for almost three weeks!"

"That's amazing! I'll come to watch. I can't wait!" Luke grinned excitedly.

"And Luke? I have other news." Rachel bit her lip nervously. "Remember the party?"

"Who could forget it, Rach?"

"It, um… Well… I…." She sighed heavily. "I'm pregnant, Luke."

"What?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant. I went to the doctor on the fifth. They said I'm due around January twentieth." Rachel glanced at the shocked face of her boyfriend. "Luke, I'm going to keep our baby."

"Why wouldn't you? I want to be a father!" Luke broke out in a bright smile. "You better be safe, or I'm coming to Lima to keep an eye on you."

"I will be. I'll see you in a few months. Call me." Rachel smiled weakly. "I need to go eat dinner. Since I'm eating for two." She loved seeing the joy on Luke's face.

"All right. I love you. Go eat."

"I love you too." Rachel smiled as Luke waved his hand, ending the connection. She went to go turn off the water. "Ugh. Let's go eat, munchkin. I'm craving pasta."

-o-o-o-

December 19, 2003

Rachel checked her suitcases, making sure everything was in there. She caught sight of herself and her baby bump, and then smiled. The news of her pregnancy had caused a scandal, mostly because of the fact that it was a long distance relationship. Jacob Ben Israel had cried for weeks because he knew now he wouldn't be getting in her pants. She hadn't dealt with too much backlash, besides Azimio asking if her boyfriend was blind. The temptation to freeze him and throw a slushie in his face was overwhelming. Ever since Rachel had returned home, Shelby had started working on her with her powers. The only one she couldn't access was her healing, but Shelby had told her that it was activated by love. She could even dream leap. She'd often leaped into Luke's dreams to reassure him and talk to him about their daughter.

Their daughter. Rachel couldn't believe she was having a little girl. She hadn't thought of any names yet. The temptation to name her daughter after a Broadway star or character was overwhelming. The possibilities were endless, but Rachel had luckily already decided that her daughter's middle name would be Patricia, after her grandmother.

Going back to her suitcases, Rachel looked at the costumes. They were reusing their costume from their first year of Regionals. Rachel luckily still fit it, though her pregnancy was preventing her from doing her morning exercise routine. The gold dress sparkled gently as Rachel refolded it and put it back in the suitcase with the rest of her clothes.

She was staying over at Santana's house tonight. Hiram and Leroy had apologized heavily for not being able to take Rachel and attend. Hiram's boss had scheduled a huge meeting that he couldn't miss, and Leroy's boss had done the same. Rachel had assured them that it would be okay, that Luke and the others would take good care of her while she was in New York. Finally, the two let her be, making her promise to call if anything happened. She promised, and her dads had left her alone.

The brunette smiled as she carried her suitcases downstairs to the car, where her dads were waiting to take her to the Lopez household. Everything was packed: her clothes, her costume, her shoes, her toiletries, her chargers, her phone, iPod, laptop, the libretto to Guys and Dolls, and her sword.

Rachel smiled. It was time to get back to New York.

-o-o-o-

December 20, 2003

"Rachel. Get up, we're about to land." Santana shook the brunette, who moaned and woke up reluctantly. "Hey there, sunshine!"

"Shut up." Rachel grumbled. She hadn't slept well last night anyways. The plane bumped to a landing, and every camper on the plane thanked Zeus silently. As soon as they got off, they started to walk into the lobby area. Sam stopped to get coffee, but Quinn prevented Rachel from getting any. Rolling her eyes, Rachel led the group out of the terminal and down to baggage claim. She was the first to spot her bright pink suitcases, which she plucked off. She rolled to the side and waited for the others.

"Rachel!"

Rachel's heart stopped. She knew that voice better than anything. She stood on the chairs, looking above the crowd. Quinn rolled over to her, grinning. Rachel gasped, spotting the sandy blonde hair. By the wrong claim. She laughed. It was typical. She hopped off the chairs and pushed her way through the crowd, jumping into Luke's arms. "Luke," she whispered gratefully, hugging him tightly.

"You're back." Luke smiled and hugged her, burying his face in her hair. "You're really back," he repeated, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. Come on! The rest of the club is over here." She glanced around. "Wait, did you come alone?"

"No, Argus dropped me off." He smiled. "Gods, I've missed you."

"Same here." Rachel started to pull on his hand, dragging him over to where Quinn was parked with the suitcases.

Quinn waved and smiled wryly. "Hey Luke. Looks like you've already been attacked."

"Yes, it looks like I have." Luke wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and glanced at her. "How's our little girl?"

"Feisty, like her father," Rachel quipped teasingly as the rest of the club made their way over. The campers greeted Luke excitedly, except Finn (obviously). Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, and Tina all looked at Luke confusedly. "Oh! Tina, Mercedes, Lauren, Puck, this is my boyfriend, Luke. Luke, these are the other members of New Directions."

Luke waved, grinning. "Oh, by the way. Lee keeps asking when you guys are coming back. He wants you guys to perform again."

"Next summer!" Rachel laughed. Will walked over, and noticed the unfamiliar boy. "Oh, hey Mr. Schue! Luke, this is Mr. Schue, director of New Directions." Luke shook his hand, smiling. "Luke, Mr. Schue went to the camp years ago."

"Is that so? That's totally awesome." Luke grinned.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm assuming you'd like to see Rachel." Will could already tell the two were in love just by the looks exchanged. "We're going to head to the hotel, then I'm setting you guys free. Go enjoy yourselves!"

The club cheered excitedly as they followed Will out to the buses. Luke took both of Rachel's suitcases (to her dismay) and rolled them out for her, insisting that she rest a bit.

-o-o-o-

Luke took Rachel as soon as she had finished setting up her room. "Come on. Let's sneak back to camp!"

"Luke, no! I want to sight see. I didn't get to do that over the summer." Rachel protested so strongly that he had to give in, and that's for they found themselves on Bow Bridge in Central Park. Rachel gazed at their reflections in the water, smiling happily. "It's beautiful here." She looked at Luke shyly. "I'm glad I'm here with you."

"Same." He held her hand lightly. "So, have you thought about baby names?" he asked as he led her over to a bench.

"A few. I already decided her middle name. There's no changing it." Rachel giggled lightly. "Patricia, after my grandmother."

"That's beautiful. So, what names do you have in mind?"

"Well, Prudence, for my aunt. But I have several cousins named that. Dolly, Wendla, Fanny, Michelle, Adelaide, Sarah, Ilse, Thea, Kate, Evita, Eponine, Fantine, Cosette, Mimi, Maureen, Joanne, Elphaba, Nessarose, Ginny, Hermione…" Luke cut her off after a while.

"Are all of them Broadway characters?"

"Except Ginny and Hermione. I blame Harry Potter."

"I like Ginny. Ginny Patricia Berry."

"Aren't we putting your last name on the end?"

Luke smirked. "I'd prefer that we put Halliwell. Didn't Leo once say that good magic respects it, evil fears it? I'd like that."

"Well, she's getting your last name, mister." Rachel glared at him. "Don't try and change my mind."

"Fine, fine." Luke let her have her victory. "Ginny Patricia Halliwell Castellan, then."

"Perfect." Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder. "We're going to be parents. Can you believe it?"

"Sometimes, I can't." He put his hand on her stomach. He felt pressure push against his hand. "Rachel! Ginny just kicked me." His eyes shone with joy. "Hi baby," he murmured.

"I know." Rachel looked happily at him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Rachel… Your birthday was two days ago. Let's go celebrate." Luke smiled at the brunette, who blushed faintly.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel looked at Luke excitedly.

"Well, it's a surprise. Go put on something really nice and meet me back here in an hour." He kissed her on the cheek and stood, waving as he left. Rachel frowned.

"So weird…" She shook her head dolefully as she started to walk back to the hotel. "I will never understand guys."

-o-o-o-

Rachel examined herself in the mirror. The dress was just right. A light blue chiffon tea length dress with a v neck, paired with white heels and a small white purse. She had pulled her hair into a side ponytail, then pushed it through the center of the ponytail above the hair tie, pulling it through to rest on her shoulder. She tied blue and white ribbons to cover the hair tie.

She made her way back to Bow Bridge, her mouth dropping upon seeing Luke dressed in slacks and a nice shirt. "Whoa, who are you and what did you do with Luke?" she teased, laughing when he pulled her into his arms.

"You look beautiful."

"So, where's this surprise of yours?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well, we're going to go eat. I think you'll like it." He took her hand and led her away from the park, back into the city. Her mouth dropped when she saw their destination.

"Sardi's? We're eating at Sardi's? Oh my gosh!" Rachel squealed throughout the entire dinner. She kept commenting on how one day she'd have a picture up there. At the end of dinner, as they were walking down the street, she kept on gushing about it.

"Calm down, Rachel! That's only the first part." He pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "Here's part two," he said, handing Rachel the tickets. Her ear splitting scream nearly broke his eardrum.

"Wicked? We're going to see Wicked? Oh my gods, oh my gods!" Rachel threw her arms around Luke, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe it!"

-o-o-o-

Rachel stumbled into her hotel room, her heels in her hand and Luke behind her. "You know, Mr. Schue said you can stay here," she giggled drowsily. "Please stay?"

"Of course." He watched Rachel change and get into bed, crawling in next to her. "Good night, Rachel."

"Good night Luke. I had the best day ever."

"So did I."

-o-o-o-

December 25, 2003

Rachel woke up alone in her bed. Blinking, she reached her hands out for the comforting warmth of her boyfriend, but found only a note and her bed covered in pink tulips petals. Her face softened as she smiled, reading the note.

_Rachel, _

_Sorry to leave you alone on Christmas morning, but I needed to grab something from camp. If you wake up and I'm not here, go back to sleep. When you wake up again, I should be back. If not, repeat. _

_Luke_

"Silly goose." Rachel picked up a few of the petals and sniffed them, smiling. She heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. It was Will. "Oh. Hi Mr. Schue. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Rachel! We're all going out for lunch, so if you want to come, meet us in the lobby. Luke's invited too."

Rachel smiled brightly. "We'd love to go. We'll meet you there at noon!" Will nodded and smiled, leaving. Rachel shut the door and went into her bag, grabbing her dress and heading to take a shower. She hummed in the tub. _"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away, this year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special…"_

She stepped out of the tub, changing into the strapless red dress she had brought. It was glittery, knee length, and ruffled. Over it she put a small white jacket. She curled her hair, sweeping one side and pinning it back.

When she returned to the bed area, she found Luke sitting on the bed, already dressed in slacks and a green shirt. She slid on her white flats, grabbed her purse, and pulled Luke down to the lobby.

The lunch was great. Tina had chosen a delicious Italian place, and Rachel was thoroughly enjoying a plate of cheese ravioli. Everybody had been laughing and joking, until Mr. Schue announced it was time to go get ready for the competition. Luke kissed Rachel and headed over to the theatre.

The girls did their hair, curling it and sweeping it to the left, pinning it there. They pulled on the halter gold dresses, sliding into their heels and getting ready to go. The boys wore black shirts and slacks with gold ties.

When they arrived at the theatre, Mr. Schue reminded them of what they were doing. Rachel was to open with a solo, introduce New Directions, and they would continue into their song. New Directions was going last. Vocal Adrenaline was there. They performed Mercy and Rehab, earning them loud cheers. Aural Intensity performed 21 Guns. The Warblers performed Misery.

Rachel stood behind the back curtain, waiting to enter from the back of the theatre. She was excited, yet terrified. She was performing at The Broadway Theatre in front of a full house. She heard the music start to play. Taking a deep breath, she pushed aside the curtain and started to sing.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
>Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter<br>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to  
>If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you!<br>Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

_I'm marching my band out, I'm beatin' my drum  
>And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir<br>At least I didn't fake it  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it<em>

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection, a freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
>A cinder on the shiny apple of its eye<br>I gotta fly once, I gotta try once  
>Only can die once, right, sir<br>Ooh, life is juicy_

_Juicy, and you see, I gotta have my bite, sir_

_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer  
>I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer<br>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade _

_I'm gonna live and live now  
>Get what I want I know how <em>

_One roll for the whole shebang  
>One throw, that bell will go clang<br>Eye on the target and wham  
>One shot, one gun shot, and BAM<br>Hey, Mr. Arnstien, here I am_

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
>And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir<br>At least I didn't fake it  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it<br>Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer  
>I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer<br>Nobody, no, nobody is gonna rain on my parade!_

Rachel could see Luke standing in the front, cheering loudly for her. Next to him, she could see… Whoa. Some of the campers were there. She could pick out Connor, Travis, Silena, Lee, Beckendorf. A bright smile broke out on her face. She cleared her throat, waving behind her at her teammates, her friends, her family. "Ladies and gentlemen, New Directions!" She heard the crowd cheer as she went to take her spot.

_**Puck:**__  
>I've been thinkin' about you<br>And how we used to be then. Yeah  
>Back when<br>It didn't have to end  
>We can start again.<em>

_**Finn and Santana:**__  
>There's nothing left to say.<br>Don't waste another day.  
>Its just you and me tonight,<br>Everything will be okay.  
>If it's alright with you,<br>Then it's alright with me.  
>Baby let's take this time,<br>let's make new memories._

_**New Directions: **__Do you remember , do you remember, do you remember  
>All the fun times we had?<br>Do you remember , do you remember, do you remember  
>All the fun times we had?<br>let's bring it back, oh , let's bring it back, oh, let's bring it back, oh, let's bring it back, oh_

_**Rachel and Sam: **__So long since you've been missing  
>It's good to see you again<br>How are you, how you doin', and how about we?  
>Don't let this happen again.<em>

_**Finn and Santana:**__There's nothing left to say.  
>Don't waste another day.<br>Its just you and me tonight,  
>Everything will be okay.<br>If it's alright with you,  
>Then it's alright with me.<br>Baby let's take this time,  
>let's make new memories.<em>

_**New Directions: **__Do you remember , do you remember, do you remember  
>All the fun times we had?<br>Do you remember , do you remember, do you remember  
>All the fun times we had?<br>let's bring it back, oh , let's bring it back, oh, let's bring it back, oh, let's bring it back, oh_

_**Artie:**__Yo, aye, girl yo,  
>Bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun,<br>When I was still your number one.  
>While it might seem far-fetched baby girl,<br>But it can be done.  
>I got this feeling for ya blazing and its hot just like the sun,<br>Know you feel it too my girl just breathe up  
>And the good vibes run.<br>Girl take a sip out the champagne,  
>Take a little trip down my lane,<br>My girl.  
>While you're out every night I will feel alright,<br>Really clearly this girl is a my world.  
>Don't change up now rearrange it girl,<br>I'm a tellin this straight inta my world.  
>How many years say ya want come kiss this,<br>Girl cause ya miss this,  
>That's what I heard<br>That's what I heard  
>That's what I heard<br>Word girl_

_**Finn and Santana: **__There's nothing left to say.  
>Don't waste another day.<br>Its just you and me tonight,  
>Everything will be okay.<br>If it's alright with you,  
>Then it's alright with me.<br>Baby let's take this time,  
>let's make new memories.<em>

_**Artie and Brittany:**_ _Do you remember _

_**Sam and Quinn:**_ _Do you remember_

_**Puck and Santana:**_ _Do you remember_

_**New Directions:**_ _All the fun times we had?_

_**Mike and Tina:**_ _Do you remember _

_**Rachel and Sam:**_ _Do you remember_

_**Finn and Lauren:**_ _Do you remember_

_**New Directions:**_ _All the fun times we had? Let's bring it back_

_**Rachel:**_ _Oh_

_**New Directions:**_ _Let's bring it back_

_**Santana:**_ _Oh_

_**New Directions:**_ _Let's bring it back_

_**Brittany:**_ _Oh_

_**New Directions:**_ _Let's bring it back_

_**Quinn and Rachel:**_ _Oh_

_**New Directions: **__Let's bring it back!_

The crowd jumped to their feet, giving them a standing ovation. Quinn and Rachel were hugging, as was most of the team. They were joined onstage by Vocal Adrenaline and the two other teams. The judges had decided rather quickly who the winner was.

"Alright. First off, we'd like to say that all of you did awesome! You should be extremely proud of yourselves." The judge smiled at the four groups. "In third place is… The Warblers!" Rachel clapped, as did everyone else on the team. "In second… Vocal Adrenaline!" Loud whoops and screams erupted from the side of the stage. "And in first place… New Directions!" Rachel froze, then started to scream hysterically, hugging her friends. "All the money we raised today is going to four separate charities of each group's choice. Thank you everybody!"

-o-o-o-

December 31, 2003

Rachel sat in her room, staring out the window. She'd been having a bunch of sharp pains since she woke up, and she was getting worried. She desperately wanted to see the ball drop in Times Square, but she didn't think it was going to happen. Not this year. She picked up the hotel telephone and called three rooms over. "Quinn?"

"Hey Rachel. What's wrong?" Quinn immediately picked up on the pain in her friend's voice. "Are you okay?"

"No, I've been in a lot of pain, a lot of sharp pain." Rachel grimaced, gritting her teeth. "It's rather annoying." Sharper this time. "And it really is hurting."

"I was having those onstage at Regionals before I had Beth…" Quinn bit her lip. "Where's Luke? Have him take you to camp. Or the hospital."

"I don't know…" Rachel bit her lip, nibbling on it nervously. She switched the phone to her other ear. "He left this morning after I woke up. Apparently Connor and Travis blew something up as a New Year's Eve celebration."

Quinn sighed. "All right. I'm coming. Do you have a hospital bag packed?"

"No, because my supposed due date is on the twentieth! I didn't think I'd go into labor!" Rachel was starting to panic. If she really was in labor… "Quinn, I'm scared."

"Alright. Calm down, deep breaths. I'm going to tell Mr. Schue and I'll come over in a few minutes. Pack a small bag. Extra clothes, blah blah blah. Got me?"

"Okay."

-o-o-o-

Rachel packed her duffel bag, moving the rest of her stuff to her suitcases. She shoved some loose bottoms in there, and some shirts. Every now and then she would feel a sharp pain in her abdomen, usually resulting in her stopping what she was doing and sitting for a few minutes. Rachel's eyes fell on her sword, and she bit her lip. Bring it or not? She sighed, sheathed her sword, and shoved it in the duffel bag as well. At last, there was a knock on the door. Quinn, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, and Brittany were standing outside, Quinn smiling apologetically.

"You ready to go?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. We're taking the taxi?"

"Yeah. Unless you have another way!" Santana giggled. "Where's your bag? I'll carry it for you." Rachel pointed, and the Latina brushed past her to grab it, putting her free arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Let's go, Berry."

Rachel walked over to the bed and put a note on it. At her friends' confused stares, she stated, "In case Luke wonders where we went."

"Oh." The group pushed Rachel down the hall, Santana shutting the room door. "Let's go get ready for baby Berry."

-o-o-o-

"Luke, where're you going? It's New Year's Eve! We're going to have fireworks at the beach!" Annabeth trailed behind Luke as he started to make his way back up Half Blood Hill. "Really, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the city, Annabeth!" Luke grinned and ruffled her hair. She pushed his hand away warily.

"Why? That's dangerous. What if monsters come after you?"

"Well, then, I'll kill them." He smiled. "I'm fine, Annabeth. Rachel and the others are in town because they had a competition on Christmas. And Rachel… Well…" He looked around. "Annabeth, you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you, will you?"

"I promise." Annabeth looked up expectantly with eager gray eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm going to be a dad. Rachel's having a baby in a week or two." Luke beamed.

"But… but… then shouldn't she come to camp? Wouldn't it be safer?" Annabeth was surprised. "I mean, if she's having a baby… Wait! But isn't she like… seventeen?"

"Eighteen now. Her birthday was the eighteenth." He smiled happily. "I have to go. I gotta get back now if we want to get our spots in Times Square." He hugged Annabeth. "Remember, no telling!" he said as he jogged over the hill.

-o-o-o-

Rachel sat in the waiting room of the hospital while Quinn got her papers from the receptionist for her. The blonde walked over with a clipboard, handing it to Rachel. Rachel quietly took it from her and started to fill it out. Legal name, parents… Parents. Quinn noticed the hesitation and looked over. "Just put Hiram, Leroy, and Shelby, love." Rachel nodded and filled everything out. She handed it to Quinn, who gave it to the front desk. A doctor came to talk to Quinn, and Quinn nodded several times, walking back to Rachel. "Rachel, the doctor wants you to walk around."

"Oh, all right." Rachel got up.

Santana looked at the others. "I'll take her." She dropped her voice," Just in case of, you know…" The others nodded.

Rachel smiled gratefully at the Latina. They may not have gotten along- hell, they had despised each other- but now they were wonderfully close. Santana put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and guided her out of the hospital, the two girls talking.

"So, did you two ever decide on a name?" Santana asked as they stopped for a few minutes in Central Park.

"Yeah, we did. Ginny."

"Like from Harry Potter? Kid's got a lot to live up to!" Santana chuckled, getting Rachel to move. "Then again, with the heritage you two are giving her, she'll have a bright future."

"Yes, like Ginny Weasley. Ginny Patricia May. That's her full name. Patricia for my grandmother, May for his mom. I know he doesn't talk to her, but I felt like I needed to put that in there." Rachel grimaced. "Ow, that was rather painful."

Santana looked worriedly at the brunette. "We should make our way to the hospital. Let's go." She pulled Rachel along. "But that's a pretty name. Whose last name?"

"We're using Halliwell from me. Good magic respects it, evil fears it. But the last name is his. His baby, his last name." Rachel smiled as she waddled back towards the hospital. She frowned, feeling wet on her legs. For a moment, she thought maybe she'd just peed. But then she realized what it really was. "Santana! Get a taxi, we won't make it back!" she said in terror. "My water just broke."

"Oh my gods…" Santana ran to the sidewalk, waving her hands wildly. "TAXI!" One stopped in front of her, and the Latina pushed the hyperventilating brunette in. "Hospital, now!"

-o-o-o-

Luke walked into the hotel room, glancing around. "Rachel?" He looked around curiously. "Rachel?" He noticed a small pink note left on the bed. He walked over, picking it up. Sitting down on the bed, he began to read it.

_Luke, _

_GET TO THE HOSPITAL. NOW. _

_Rachel_

He dropped the note and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

-o-o-o-

January 1, 2004

Rachel held Quinn's hand, tears streaming down her face. "Quinn! It hurts!" she moaned. "Where's Luke?"

"I don't know, sweetie… Blaine'll send him in when he gets here!" Quinn stared down sadly at her panic-stricken friend. "Push!"

"I am!" Rachel sobbed, squeezing Quinn's hand tighter. She could see through the window that the rest of the Glee club had piled into the waiting room. "Quinn!"

"I know, just keep pushing! Push! You're almost there, Rachel, you can do this!" The blonde put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. Well, the one that wasn't losing circulation because of a stone grip.

"She's crowning!" the doctor called from the end of the bed. "Just a little more, Rachel."

After a few more minutes filled with Rachel screaming, the door was flung open and a rather disheveled Luke burst in. "Rachel! I tried to get here faster, I really did…" He stood by the bed, holding Rachel's hand tightly. "Breathe, Rachel, you can do this. You can do this."

Rachel said nothing, but nodded. She shrieked again, pushing with some difficulty. A few minutes later, the pain subsided and the wailing cries of a newborn were heard. Rachel's sweat drenched face broke out in a relieved smile when she saw her daughter being cleaned off and checked. Quinn and Luke's eyes were filled with joyful tears. The doctor carried the newborn over to Rachel, who cradled the baby lovingly. "Ginny. Ginny Patricia…" she snuck a glance at Luke," May. Ginny Patricia May Halliwell Castellan." Luke looked at her confusedly upon hearing his mom's name tacked onto the end. "She gave you life, Luke. Without her, I wouldn't have you or our girl." He smiled when he understood her reasoning. The doctor smiled at the couple and left them.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother." Luke bent over and kissed Rachel gently. "Quinn, you can get the rest of the club." Quinn nodded, realizing the two wanted to be alone for a few minutes, and left to go grab the rest of the club. Luke gazed down at his daughter and girlfriend, smiling. "She has hair already."

"It's blonde. Like yours."

"But she has your nose." Luke grinned, brushing his daughter's nose lightly. "She's perfect."

**First of all, do I think teen pregnancy is cool? No, not really. I believe that unless you're ready to support yourself along with another, you shouldn't have a baby. Two, has the pregnant Rachel plot been overused? Yes, yes it has. But in this case, it greatly affects the rest of the story and some of the actions the characters choose. **

**Trust me, my parents had just started college when I was born, so I know what it's like for people. **

**-sigh- Now that I've gotten the moral issues out of the way, blah blah blah blah blah blah...REVIEW. :) Please? Over 33?**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/  
><strong>


	13. Seasons of Love

**Oh. My. Gosh. You guys are the best! I would've updated earlier, but I was watching Doctor Who with my friends. :D Thanks to my anon reviewers as well. :D**

**Disclaimer: Tis not, tis not.  
><strong>

January 5, 2004

"Quinn can watch Ginny for the day, can't she?" Luke smiled slyly at the brunette sitting on the bed, cradling a sleeping Ginny. "You leave in two days. We have to spend this time together." He looked pleadingly at Quinn, who smiled and laughed, her blonde hair in a messy bun.

"I'll watch her, Rach. Besides, you appointed me, Puck, Blaine, and Santana as her godparents. Let us!" Quinn walked over and took the sleeping newborn from Rachel, ignoring her halfhearted protests. "Go out. Have some fun."

Rachel sighed, grabbing her jacket. "Fine!" She looked at Luke exasperatedly. "Happy?"

"Incredibly. Let's go."

-o-o-o-

Rachel stood on Bow Bridge with Luke, taking pictures with him and laughing. Her hair was tied up in a sleek ponytail. The dark green tea length chiffon dress fluttered lightly in the gentle breeze. The water was rippling peacefully under the bridge. Kids were running back and forth, blowing a barrage of bubbles into the air.

Luke smiled at the brunette beside him. "Hey, Rachel? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She giggled and span in circles, the dress flying gracefully. "Don't give me that look, I'm just kidding," she said at the annoyed look Luke was giving her. "Shoot."

"Do you remember prom?"

"Who could forget?" Rachel touched the bead on her necklace lightly. "I sure won't. That was the first time you told me you loved me." She smiled faintly. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember what else I said?"

Rachel turned away quietly, blushing. "Oh, you said that you promised to never leave me or break my heart. So far, you've kept good. Why?"

"Mm, just asking." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her from behind as she leaned her head on him. "So. What do you want to do?"

"Uhm. I don't know." Rachel frowned slightly. "Let's keep walking around."

"Okay." Rachel started to walk away, Luke right next to her. He looked over his shoulder to see Quinn and Puck giving him a thumbs up, and he gave a slight nod. "Hey Rachel. Let's go this way."

-o-o-o-

Rachel squealed, looking at the penguins swim. "Look!"

"Yeah…" Luke was laughing at Rachel's giddy reaction. "Wait, is this your first time at a zoo, Rach?" He saw her nod, too interested in the swimming penguins. "Well. That explains a lot."

"Oh, you hush." Rachel smacked him lightly. "I like penguins a lot. One of my favorite animals."

"Then why don't you have a penguin sweater?"

"Ooh! I'll have to get one." Rachel threw her arms around Luke. "And we have to get something for Ginny."

"Obviously." He grinned and watched as Rachel turned around again, giggling at penguin antics. He looked towards the entrance and nodded. Silently, the rest of the Glee club as well as a few of the campers filed in, waiting. Finn wasn't there, thankfully or not. "Hey, Rachel?"

"Mhm?" She didn't take her eyes of the penguins.

"I have a surprise for you." He was smiling.

"What?" Rachel turned around, a soft gasp escaping her mouth before she put her hands over it. Her eyes were wide. She looked at Luke. "What's going on?"

He glanced at the group and nodded. "I just want to say something."

_**Luke: **_

_Oooh Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
>Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful and I tell her every day. _

_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I say. _

_**All:**_

_When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are <em>

_Yeaaah _

_**Luke: **_

_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday _

_**Girls:**_

_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay you know I'll say _

_**All:**_

_When I see your face (When I see your face)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (you're amazing)  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile (when you smile )  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while|<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are Yeaah. <em>

Rachel was tearing up, and now tears rolled over her cheeks as Luke came to give her a hug. "Oh my gods, that was beautiful…"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"But why'd you do it?" Rachel wiped her eyes with her hand. "I mean…"

"Because it's a true song. Rachel, you're beautiful." Luke squeezed her tighter while Rachel blubbered and erupted in a fresh wave of tears. "And there's one more thing that needs to be done." He let go of Rachel and backed up a little. "Rachel, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

Rachel looked up at him in despair. "But… You promised! How could you?"

"Rachel! Calm down." He started to laugh. "I'd rather be your husband." He pulled a small box out of his back pocket and sunk down to one knee. "Rachel Berry, you crazy, dramatic, beautiful woman, will you marry me?"

Rachel squeaked softly, then ran forward and threw her arms around Luke, knocking them both to the floor. "Yes!" The group behind them erupted in cheers while the couple kissed. "All right, goofball, let me help you up." Rachel got up, dusting herself off, and put her hand out. Luke grabbed it and got up as well, smiling giddily as he slid the ring onto her finger. "I'm engaged!"

Santana and Quinn stepped forward, Ginny in Santana's arms. Rachel took her daughter from her friend, smiling. "You know how hard it was to keep this a secret?" the Latina griped. "Incredibly hard!"

"Thanks you guys." Luke smiled. "Let's go celebrate!" They all cheered as they headed out to go celebrate.

-o-o-o-

January 7, 2004

"I don't want you to leave."

"I have to. It's my senior year." Rachel looked sadly at her fiancé (oh, how she loved calling him that). "Besides, I won't raise my daughter at camp. I just won't." She noticed her friends waving to her, letting her know it was time to go. "I have to go."

"All right." Luke nodded unhappily. "When you win Nationals, me and Ginny will be in the crowd cheering."

"IF we make it to Nationals."

"When you make it to Nationals. Inevitability." He bent down and kissed her lightly, then kissed his daughter's forehead. "Take care."

"As always." Rachel grabbed her suitcase (Sam and Puck had kindly taken her other suitcase and duffel bag) and smiled weakly. "I love you. I'll start planning."

He chuckled. "I love you too. Now get going." Rachel nodded sadly and started to walk over to the others, turning back once to wave.

Sam took the other suitcase from her. "Don't worry, Rachel. We'll be back for Nationals."

"That we will." She looked at Ginny. "That we will."

-o-o-o-

June 7, 2004

"Oh, it's good to be back!" Rachel inhaled the smell of New York. "Isn't it?"

Quinn snickered. "You just miss Luke."

"Well… Shut up, Q." Rachel glared. "I miss my baby."

"Which one?" Santana quipped from the stairs.

"May!" Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically. For some reason, Shelby had started to prefer calling Ginny by her middle name, May. It caught on around everybody, except Blaine. Not Blaine Anderson, he loved calling her May. Blaine Halliwell liked calling her Ginny, stating that in the future, 'I'm the only one that's allowed to call her Ginny.' At the skeptical looks from her friends, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, both of them. Stop teasing me!"

"It's too much fun." Sam became the target of Rachel's death glare, then gulped. "I said nothing!"

"Damn right, Evans." Rachel snickered, then went to go give the blonde a hug. "I'm kidding, Sam! Jeez!" She smiled. "Not too fun, now, is it?"

Will walked by the group. "All right you guys. Since we actually have our set-list for once-" the group cheered "-I'm letting you all free. Go enjoy yourselves. Just, nothing illegal. Puck, I'm looking at you." Puck put his hands up in surrender. "Now, go enjoy yourself!" The group cheered again, and Will walked away smiling.

Rachel stood up first. "I'm going shopping. I purposely only packed my costume and some clothes. I will see you all later!" She bounded down the stairs, her purse bouncing, and disappeared.

Artie grinned. "Anyone up for karaoke? I know a good place."

Brittany, Sam, Quinn, Lauren, and Mercedes all agreed to go, and they left chattering excitedly. Mike and Tina left for Bethesda Terrace soon after. Soon, only Puck, Santana, Finn, Blaine, and Kurt were left on the stairs. "So, Finn… How have you been since Rachel decided to get engaged to that Luke guy?" Puck looked over at his friend. "I mean, that has to suck. She broke up with you and then went and screwed him."

"Wait, they're engaged? When did this happen? Where was I?" Finn's mouth dropped. Rachel couldn't be engaged. She couldn't be. She'd only known that guy for a year!

"When we were here for the benefit! I happen to recall that when Luke asked us to help him with something important, you told him to, and I quote, 'Get out.' Then you stormed out," Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. We went to the zoo and he serenaded her with Just the _Way You Are_ and proposed. Obviously, she said yes," Kurt added sharply. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Blaine and I are heading to Belvedere Castle. Bye!" The two joined handed and dashed off.

Puck looked at Finn. "How'd that guy even manage to steal Rachel away from you?"

A sharp laugh escaped Santana, and both boys turned to look at her. "You do realize that Berry was going to break up with you anyway, right Hudson?" She laughed again. "She told me during the end of junior year. You were doomed even before Luke entered the picture, Hudson." Finn turned bright red at the Latina's words. "Come on, Puck. Let's go to the aquarium." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away, leaving Finn alone on the stairs.

-o-o-o-

Rachel sat in a clothing store, trying on different dresses. She glanced through a few racks of clothing, frowning. "Blue? Or red?"

"Definitely blue."

Rachel whipped around to find Luke smiling at her. "Luke!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "What… How did you find me?"

He grinned. "Artie. He let Chiron know he was back in town. I happened to overhear, and I knew that you were here."

"I missed you!" She grinned, putting the red dress back on the rack.

"Same. Where's our little girl?"

"Oh, I didn't want to bring her that early. Shelby's bringing her when she comes up in a few days. You should see her. She has my eyes, but your hair. Everybody says she looks like me." She pulled out a photo. "See?"

Luke took the photo, grinning. "She does."

"Yeah. May's beautiful."

"Uh…"

"OH! Apparently, in the future, the only person allowed to call her Ginny is Blaine." She giggled. "Shelby started it. She was happy we had the P-name in there, but she was all freaked out because she feels like we have extremely high expectations," Rachel said as she went to go pay for her stuff. "I told her that my only expectation is that she can support herself and lives a happy life."

"I agree." The two walked out of the store. "So, what've you been up to?"

"Besides preparing a set-list, practicing choreography, taking care of May, and getting ready for graduation?" Rachel quipped, carrying her bags and swinging them.

"Yes."

"Finn still thinks he has a chance." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't think he realizes we're engaged." She sighed. "Come to the hotel. I need to drop off my stuff. Then we can go. Mr. Schue gave us free rein until the afternoon of Nationals!"

-o-o-o-

June 11, 2004

"I'm bored." Rachel rolled over in the hotel bed to look at Luke. "What do you wanna do?"

"What do you wanna do?"

Rachel stared at the ceiling, then grinned and turned back to Luke. "Let's get married."

"You're insane." Luke laughed. "We can't! No blood test, no license. Unless we head to Vegas. Has your orbing gotten better?"

"You shut it." Rachel glared at him. Sure, she had accidentally orbed them both to Japan yesterday, but she got them back four hours later. "And not that kind of marriage. Hand-fasting! That's how Aunt Piper married Uncle Leo, even though he was technically dead." She smiled brightly. "We'll do it right here in our room! Just invite the people who are most important."

"You're insane." He rolled out of the bed and stood up. "But if you can convince your family, we can do it."

"YES!" Rachel cheered and rolled out of bed weakly. "Let me run down the hall and beg Shelby and Dad and Daddy." She got up and slid her shoes on, kissing both May and Luke before she tore down the hall. "Shelby! Dad! Daddy!" All three stuck their heads out of their doors.

"What is it, Rachel?" Shelby asked tiredly.

"We need to talk, all three of us!"

"Fine." Shelby stepped out of her room, snatching her room key off her table and walking into the hallway. "Leroy, Hiram, may we?"

"Of course." Hiram moved aside to let the two women in. Closing the door, Hiram moved to sit on the bed with Leroy. "What did you want to talk about, Rachel?"

"Remember how I told you Luke proposed to me and I said yes?"

Shelby looked at Rachel exasperatedly. "You're going to ask if you and Luke can have a hand-fasting before you go and perform at Nationals, aren't you?" Hiram and Leroy both looked at Rachel.

She nodded timidly. "I just… Yes. I'm begging all three of you. I love him, and he loves me." Rachel sat down in a chair quietly, biting her lip.

Hiram looked at Leroy, who shrugged and nodded. "Your father and I have always believed that we should let you make your own choices, pursue what you want, and that we would back you even if we disapproved. This time is no different. If he makes you happy, and this is what you really want, your father and I will support you."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you," she whispered. "Shelby?" she asked quietly.

Shelby smiled weakly. "I agree with Hiram and Leroy. I don't want to see my baby girl grow up so quickly, but I suppose that happened the day you met Luke. I'll summon Grams and ask her to do the ceremony for you to."

Rachel got up and hugged her parents. "Thank you!" she sobbed. "I have to go get ready."

Shelby grinned. "Remember, he's not allowed to see you in your wedding dress, so I suggest you go with the girls. You're doing it in your room, right?"

"Yeah. We were just going to ask the Glee kids to come." Rachel smiled.

"All right then." Shelby nodded. "Your dads and I will set up the room." She sighed. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. You need those."

Rachel frowned, wondering. "I can ask Quinn if I can borrow her pearl pins… So that would cover old and borrowed. And I'll wear a blue dress! I just bought one. Blue and new!"

"There you go. I'll orb and ask if one of my sisters has a veil." Shelby kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'll be back!" she said as she orbed away.

Hiram looked at Rachel. "You're sure of this, Rachel? You're eighteen, Rachel."

"I am, Dad. I really am." Rachel smiled weakly as she went to go sit with her dads. "Thank you."

"If he makes you happy, then we're happy." Leroy hugged the girl and let her go. "Now, get out of here. Grab the things you need and we'll make the room look nice."

Rachel smiled and left the room, sprinting back to her own. "Luke! We can!" she cried, jumping into his arms. "I need to go and get ready. Who should we ask?"

"Just everybody." Luke grinned and handed her a bag. "Your makeup." He watched as Rachel picked up her dress. "Now, out. Take May." He smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too!" Rachel shoved her stuff in her duffle bag and picked May up, leaving the room.

-o-o-o-

Quinn and Santana squealed as they saw the chiffon royal blue halter dress Rachel was about to be married in. "It's beautiful!" Quinn had let Rachel borrow the pins, and all the girls of New Directions were going to help get Rachel ready. "Alright. Let's get your makeup and hair done. Shelby brought the veil." She held it up and Rachel smiled, recognizing it as her Aunt Piper's. "Lauren, Tina. Fix her hair. Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, you three are helping me with her makeup. Let's do this!"

-o-o-o-

Quinn placed the veil on Rachel's head and pinned it with the pearl pins, backing up and smiling brilliantly. Rachel had asked her, Santana, and Brittany to be her bridesmaids. Shelby had popped in, also telling them that Blaine, Kurt, and Sam were going to be groomsmen. Rachel trembled nervously as Santana pushed a bouquet of white and red roses with baby's breath scattered in it, tied with a blue ribbon.

Rachel waited and watched as her friends went through the door to her room. Hiram and Leroy took her arms, smiling at her. "You look beautiful, Rachel." Both men were getting teary eyed as they walked through the door into the room, leaving her to sit down. Artie was sitting to the left of the couch. Hiram and Mike were at the ends of the couch, Leroy sitting next to Hiram. Will took a spot in the middle of the couch between Leroy and Mercedes. Lauren and Shelby sat on one of the beds, while Shelby had May in her arms. Finn and Tina were on the other bed. Penny waited in front with Luke and the others.

Rachel walked around the couch alone until she stopped in front of Penny Halliwell, who was smiling brightly. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were lined up closer to the window, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine opposite. Luke stared at Rachel, smiling. Rachel blushed and handed her bouquet to Quinn.

Penny cleared her throat, beaming at her great granddaughter. "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you Rachel Barbra Halliwell Berry and Luke Castellan join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

Rachel blushed a faint red. "I do."

"I do." Luke smiled nervously.

Penny grinned. "You sure, Rachel? Remember how my marriages turned out?"

"Grams! Come on, marry the two of them. We can discuss your dislike of marriage later!" Shelby rolled her eyes, and everybody laughed.

"Yes, dear." Penny smirked at the dark haired woman. She returned her attention to the couple in front of her. "Join hands and recite your vows."

Rachel smiled nervously as she took Luke's hand. "Luke, I was terrified when I met you. I was afraid that you were too wonderful to be true, that I didn't deserve anybody as amazing as you because of all the things I've done." Rachel stopped, biting her lip. "But somehow, I knew we'd get here, and here we are." She laughed softly. "We're surrounded by the people who know us, sometimes better than we know ourselves. Luke, I love you and I always will." Everybody started to tear up. Well, everybody but Finn, obviously. He was watching the ceremony with a blank face.

Luke raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "Rachel. When I met you, I had honestly never loved anybody in my life. Never. But I learned how to truly love when I was with you. Even though we've had our surprises along the way-" he glanced at his daughter, who was staring at her parents with brown eyes, Rachel's eyes "-we've always found a way to make it work. And you're right. We knew we'd make it here somehow. Guess what, Rachel. We did. I made you a promise at prom, Rachel. I will never hurt you, and I will never leave you."

Tears started to stream down Rachel's face. Penny smiled at the two, then continued. "Here before witnesses… Wait, do I have to say everybody's name?" She glanced at Shelby, who grimaced and nodded. "Wonderful. It's a good thing I thought to take everybody's name down. Here before witnesses Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Samuel Evans, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, William Schuester, Leroy Berry, Hiram Berry, Artie Abrams, Lauren Zises, Shelby Halliwell Corcoran, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Finn Hudson, Rachel and Luke have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord I bind them to those vows." Penny waved her hand, and a cord wrapped around the couple's joined hands.

Rachel smiled weakly. "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be," the two said together.

"So mote it be." Penny grinned.

"So mote it be!" the others cheered.

Penny grinned. "All right, you two. You know what happens next."

"That, I do." Luke leaned forward, cupping Rachel's face in his hand and kissing her while their friends cheered and whistled.

"Alright, come on, there's a six month old in here!" Shelby rolled her eyes at her daughter. "And you all need to be at Nationals in two hours! We'll celebrate after Nationals!"

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she pulled away from Luke. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again, then pulled away, laughing.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Well, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Castellan! Now, go, kick some butt at your competition." Penny grinned and disappeared.

-o-o-o-

Rachel straightened her beret on her head. Their first song was the mashup of I Love New York and New York New York. The whole group was just going to come down the aisles dancing and meet up on the stage. Once there, they would take off their jackets or whatever, revealing their Born This Way shirts. The word NOSE was proudly displayed on Rachel's. She looked around at her teammates, their shirts still making her smile.

CAN'T DANCE was on Finn's. She definitely agreed with that one. CURLY HAIR was emblazoned on Blaine's. Rachel didn't understand that one. His hair was awesome. LIKES BOYS was Kurt. Mercedes' exclaimed NO WEAVE. TROUTY MOUTH, LUCY CABOOSEY, BITCH, and CAN'T SING were Sam, Quinn, Santana, and Mike. Puck's said I'M WITH STUPID with an arrow pointing down, while Brittany's proclaimed I'M WITH STOOPID with an arrow pointing up. Tina's said BROWN EYES, FOUR EYES was Artie, and Lauren's read BAD ATTITUDE.

"It's time, you guys." Will walked in. "Let's do this!" The group walked out nervously, taking their spots.

They heard the announcer. "And now, from Lima, Ohio… McKinley High's New Directions!" The crowd roared as the music started to play.

_**Finn**__:  
>I don't like cities<br>But I like New York_

_**Santana**__:  
>The famous places to visit are so many<em>

_**Finn**__:  
>Other places make me feel like a dork<em>

_**Santana**__:  
>I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any<em>

_**Artie**__:  
>Los Angeles is for people who sleep<em>

_**Mercedes**__:  
>Got to see the whole town<br>Right from Yonkers on down to the Bay_

_**Artie**__:  
>Paris and London<br>Oh baby you can keep_

_**Santana**__:  
>Baby you can keep<em>

_**Mercedes**__:  
>Baby you can keep<em>

_**Rachel, Finn and Santana with New Directions**__:  
>Other cities always make me mad<br>Other places always make me sad  
>No other city ever made me glad<br>Except New York, New York  
>It's a wonderful town (New York)<br>I love New York  
>I love New York (New York, New York)<br>I love New York (New York, New York)  
>New York, New York<em>

_**Finn**__:  
>If you don't like my attitude<br>Then you can get lost_

_**Santana with New Direction girls**__:  
>Manhattan women<em>

_**Santana**__:  
>Are dressed in silk and satin<em>

_**Finn and Artie with New Direction boys**__:  
>Just go to Texas<em>

_**Finn**__:  
>Isn't that where they golf<em>

_**Santana with girls**__:  
>There's just one thing that's<em>

_**Santana**__:  
>Important in Manhattan<em>

_**Artie**__:  
>New York is not for little wussies who scream<em>

_**New Direction girls**__:  
>(AAA!)<em>

_**Mercedes**__:  
>Pick up a date<br>Maybe seven  
>Or eight<em>

_**Artie**__:  
>Paris and London<br>Oh baby you can keep_

_**Santana and Mercedes**__:  
>Baby you can keep<em>

_**New Directions**__:  
>Baby you can keep!<em>

_**Rachel, Finn and Santana with rest of New Directions**__:  
>Other cities always make me mad<br>(__**Mercedes**__: Make me mad)  
>Other places always make me sad<br>(__**Mercedes**__: Make me sad)  
>No other city ever made me glad<br>Except New York, New York  
>It's a wonderful town (New York)<br>I love New York  
>I love New York (New York, New York)<br>I love New York (New York, New York)  
>New York!<em>

_**Brittany (with Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Lauren)**__:  
>We've sailed the seas<br>And we've been the world over  
>Made the mandalay<br>We've seen the Sphinx  
>And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover<br>And we can safely say_

_**Rachel**__:  
>New York!<em>

_**Rachel, Finn and Santana with rest of the New Directions**__:  
>Other cities always make me mad<br>(__**Mercedes**__: Ooow!)  
>Other places always make me sad<br>(__**Mercedes**__: New York!)  
>No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York<br>It's a wonderful town (New York)  
>I love New York (New York, New York)<br>I love New York  
>(<em>_**Mercedes**__: New York, New York)  
>(New York, New York)<br>(New York, New York)_

_**Mercedes**__:  
>New York, New York<em>

_**Santana, Finn and Rachel**__:  
>New York, New York!<em>

The group ended on the stage, and most of New Directions rushed offstage except for Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. They took off their jackets and tossed them offstage, turning so their back was to the audience. Everybody else was taking off their jackets, sweaters, hats and leaving them on the side. They would come back out during the chorus.

_**Kurt:**__  
>It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M-M-M<br>Just put your paws up  
>'Cause you were born this way, baby<em>

_**Tina:**_

_My mamma told me when I was young _

_We are all born superstars  
>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on<br>In the glass of her boudoir_

_**Mercedes:**__  
>"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are"<br>She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe" _

_**Mercedes with Tina:  
><strong>__"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<em>

_**Mercedes with New Directions:**__  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track baby<em>

_I was born this way _

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way <em>

_**Tina with New Directions:**__  
>Ooo there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Baby I was born this way (born this way)<em>

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_**Kurt:**_

_Don't be a drag – just be a queen_

_**Tina:**__  
>Don't be a drag – just be a queen<em>

_**Mercedes:**__  
>Don't be a drag – just be a queen<em>

_**Mercedes with New Directions:**__  
>I'm beautiful in my way<em>

_'Cause God makes no mistakes _

_I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way <em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way <em>

_**Tina with New Directions:**__  
>Ooo there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way (Born this way) _

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way <em>

_**Kurt:**__  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<br>Whether you're broke or evergreen  
>You're black, white, beige, chola descent<br>You're Lebanese, you're orient _

_Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased<br>Rejoice and love yourself today  
>'Cause baby you were born this way <em>

_**Mercedes and Tina with New Directions**__  
>No matter gay, straight, or bi<br>Lesbian, transgendered life  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born to be brave <em>

_**Tina with New Directions (With Mercedes on riffs):**__  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way _

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way <em>

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way _

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way _

_I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey! <em>

_I was born this way hey _

_I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<em>

The crowd erupted in cheers and whoops as New Directions displayed their shirts proudly. They walked off the stage talking excitedly. Rachel again quoted that "when you're first, everybody has to measure up to you. When you're last, the judges appreciate it more and it sticks in their heads!"

The group converged in the lobby with their family and friends. Rachel was immediately taken by Luke, May, Shelby, Hiram, Leroy, Blaine, Leo, Piper, Wyatt, and Chris. Carol Hudson-Hummel and Burt Hummel were congratulating Kurt, Blaine, and Finn. Judy Fabray was talking to Quinn and Sam.

"That was very good."

Rachel turned around to see Chiron in his wheelchair, along with a bunch of campers. She shrieked and gave him a hug. "What… What're you doing here?"

Lee Fletcher grinned. "What, we can't come support?" He spotted Mike. "Hey! Mike!" Mike grinned and ran over.

"What's up, Lee! Whoa. Did all the year rounders come?" he asked, his eyes widening.

Luke smirked. "Just about."

The groups all mingled, hugging, talking, until Will came over to the group. "Guys. The results are up. I just saw Teenage Scream and the Waffletoots walk away crying."

Rachel grasped Luke's hand. "Come with me."

"We all are."

Silently, the group made their way over to the board, New Directions in front. They stopped in front of the board.

Dalton Academy Warblers

Vocal Adrenaline

Aural Intensity

Aztec Singers

New Directions

Portland Scale Blazers

Jefferson City Airplanes

Jane Adams Academy

Vocal Extreme

Rachel was the first one to react. "We're moving on!" she shrieked excitedly, jumping up and down. The rest of the group broke out of their shock and started to celebrate.

June 12, 2004

The girls of New Directions waited in the greenroom in black beaded halter dresses and heels. Their hair was pulled back in sleek ponytails with black headbands. The boys were wearing white shirts under black vests and black pants.

"I'm nervous. We're going in order of our ranking. We're sixth." Mike trembled, while Tina tried to calm him down.

Rachel had her arms crossed as she paced the room. "We'll be fine guys."

"Then why are you pacing, Rachel?" Quinn asked exasperatedly.

"Sorry." Rachel sat down next to Blaine. She heard the announcer introduce the Aztec Singers. "Come on. Let's go get ready."

-o-o-o-

Rachel was nervous as New Directions was announced. She walked out onstage, the click clack of her heels echoing faintly as she made her way over to the microphone stand in the middle of the stage.

_**Rachel: **_

_Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God he hears you  
>And pray to God he hears you<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_**Rachel with New Directions:**_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_How to save a life_

_**Rachel:**_

_How to save a life_

The club stood behind her as she moved the stand offstage and returned. The music started again as the group began to dance.

_**New Directions:**__  
>525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear.<br>525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?  
>In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.<em>

_**Blaine, Kurt, and Finn:**_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
>In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?<em>

_**Sam and Quinn:**_

_How about love? How about love? How  
>about love? Measure in love.<br>Seasons of love._

_**Mercedes and Lauren:**__  
>525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan.<br>525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?_

_**Santana:**__  
>In truths that she<br>learned,_

_**Tina and Mike:**__  
>Or in times that he cried.<em>

_**Brittany and Puck:**__  
>In bridges he burned,<em>

_**Artie:**__  
>Or the way that she died...<em>

_**New Directions:**__  
>It's time now to sing out,<br>the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends.  
>How about love!<br>How about love! How about love!_

_**Rachel:**_

_Measure in love.  
>Seasons of love! <em>

_Seasons of love!_

The group took their final bow, tears streaming down everybody's face. The crowd was going insane. New Directions left the stage, reuniting with their friends and family in the lobby. Rachel was outright sobbing at this point, while Luke patted her back and murmured comforting words to her.

Will returned to them. "The board's up. No matter what it says, you're all winners." New Directions came to the front of the group and walked up to the board. Rachel stared at the board. Her mouth open.

"Oh my gods."

**Did I make a reference to my own school in the list? HELL YEAH. xD Hehe. WIN. Anyway, what do you think happens?**

**Review please! 39 at least!  
><strong>


	14. Don't Stop Thinkin' About Tomorrow

**You guys are so totally supermegafoxyawesomehot awesome! :) FanTASTic. Anyways, at this rate, you guys are going to go through my finished chapters and have to wait. :O I may have to beg for more reviews just so I have time to write! ;D I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: No, I wish though.  
><strong>

New Directions

Vocal Adrenaline

Dalton Academy Warblers

Aztec Singers

Aural Intensity

Portland Scale Blazers

Jefferson City Airplanes

Twelve Steps

Vocal Extreme

Jane Adams Academy

Rachel screamed hysterically, jumping on Luke and kissing him while the rest of the club burst into tears of extreme joy and hugged each other.

"I told you you would win." Luke smiled happily at his wife.

"You were right. Now shut up and kiss me!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" He said, leaning in to capture Rachel's lips again.

-o-o-o-

June 11, 2004

"I'm not taking her to camp with me. This is a crucial time, when she develops emotional attachments!"

"I should be around then!"

"I know." Rachel sighed. "I'll think about it, Luke." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I'll see you soon."

"Please, be safe." He kissed her again and planted one on May's forehead. "I love you both."

"We love you." Rachel smiled sadly as she left. Luke watched her leave quietly.

-o-o-o-

June 17, 2004

Rachel put May in her crib and tucked the infant in, smiling and humming Seasons of Love to the girl. She sat in the rocking chair the group had gotten as a gift to her and her daughter, humming still. Tomorrow was her graduation. Just a year ago, she was plain old Rachel Berry. Unpopular, ostracized. Dating Finn Hudson, quarterback of the perpetually losing McKinley Titans football team. She was the co captain of the Glee Club, New Directions. The lead, if you will. Being slushied every day. Ambitious, not willing to let anybody to get in her way of Broadway. A normal teenager, almost.

Now she was Rachel Castellan. Married. A witch-whitelighter-demigod hybrid. She had a beautiful daughter she wouldn't ever give up. Still the lead and co captain of New Directions, but respected now because they had won Nationals. Still dreaming her dreams of Broadway. She had the most amazing friends now, and she had a bigger family.

She wouldn't change that for anything. Nothing at all.

-o-o-o-

June 18, 2004

Rachel stood in her bedroom alone, looking at the dress she was going to wear under her graduation gown. It ended just under her knees, red with white polka dots. She had curled her hair and was leaving it down, as she had to perform.

"Rachel! It's time to go!" Shelby called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Rachel looked at herself one more time, then grabbed her cap and gown from the bed.

It was time to graduate.

-o-o-o-

"Fresh off their first place win at Nationals, here's our own, New Directions!" The crowd erupted into loud, boisterous cheers as the group came onto the stage, dressed as if they weren't leaving school yet. Rachel had her owl sweater on over her dress, and her signature gold sequined white knee highs. Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike had their letterman jackets on. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn had their Cheerio uniforms on. Artie had his sweater vest on. Kurt and Blaine were dressed nicely. Mercedes had on her jean jacket and black pants. Tina had her black skirt on. Lauren had on her jean skirt and leggings.

Rachel looked at her friends one more time, eyes full of tears as they moved into a straight line.

_**New Directions:**__  
>525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear.<br>525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?  
>In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.<em>

_**Blaine, Kurt, and Finn:**_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
>In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?<em>

_**Sam and Quinn:**_

_How about love? How about love? How  
>about love? Measure in love.<br>Seasons of love._

_**Mercedes and Lauren:**__  
>525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan.<br>525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?_

_**Santana:**__  
>In truths that she<br>learned,_

_**Tina and Mike:**__  
>Or in times that he cried.<em>

_**Brittany and Puck:**__  
>In bridges he burned,<em>

_**Artie:**__  
>Or the way that she died...<em>

_**New Directions:**__  
>It's time now to sing out,<br>the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends.  
>How about love!<br>How about love! How about love!_

_**Rachel:**_

_Measure in love.  
>Seasons of love! <em>

_Seasons of love!_

Rachel stifled a sob as they moved into position for the next song.

_**Rachel:**__  
>Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero<em>

_**Santana**__:  
>Ha<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>But hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freak show<em>

_**Santana:**__  
>I don't care<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>But hey, give it just a little time<br>I bet you gonna change your mind  
>All of the dirt you've been throwing my way<br>It ain't so hard to take  
>That's right<br>Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name  
>And I'll just look away<br>That's right_

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth<br>So everyone can hear  
>Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down<br>Baby I don't care  
>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<br>You wanna be, you wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me_

_**Finn:**__  
>Push me up against the locker<br>And hey all I do is shake it off  
>I'll get you back when I'm your boss<br>I'm not thinking about you haters  
>Cause hey I could be a superstar<br>I'll see you when you wash my car_

_**Rachel:**__  
>All of the dirt you've been throwing my way<br>It ain't so hard to take_

_**Rachel & Finn:**__  
>That's right<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name<br>And I'll just look away_

_**Rachel & Finn:**__  
>That's right<em>

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth<em>

_**Rachel and Finn with New Directions:**__  
>So everyone can hear<em>

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down<em>

_**Rachel and Finn with New Directions:**__  
>Baby I don't care<em>

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<br>You wanna be, you wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me_

_**Rachel:**__  
>A loser like me<em>

_**Girls:**__  
>Hey you over there<br>Keep the "L" up up in the air  
>Hey you over there<br>Keep the "L" up cause I don't care  
>You can throw your sticks<br>And you can throw your stones  
>I'm like a rocket just watch me go yeah<br>L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are_

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>Just (<em>_**Rachel**__:Yeah!) go ahead and hate on me run your mouth_

_**Rachel with Finn**__:  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down_

_**Rachel with Finn**__:  
>Baby I don't care<em>

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<br>You wanna be, you wanna be  
>A loser like me.<em>

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>Just (<em>_**Mercedes**__:Yeah!) go ahead and hate on me run your mouth_

_**Rachel and Finn:**__  
>So everyone can hear<em>

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down<em>

_**Rachel and Finn:**__  
>Baby I don't care<em>

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<br>You wanna be, you wanna be  
>A loser like me<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>A loser like me<em>

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>A loser like me<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>A loser like me<em>

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>A loser like me<em>

Rachel stepped forward once more, tears streaming down her face. "We'd like to ask our director to come to the stage! Come up here Mr. Schue!" She cheered with the rest of her team when he bounded up there to join them. "We're going to end this the way we started. Hit it!"

_**Finn:**_

_Just a small town girl _

_Livin' in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_**Rachel:**_

_Just a city boy _

_Born and raised in south Detroit _

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_**Puck:**_

_A singer in a smokey room _

_**Santana:**_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume _

_**Sam and Quinn:**_

_For a smile they can share the night _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_**Rachel and Artie:**_

_Strangers , waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the night _

_Streetlight , people _

_Living just to find emotion, hiding _

_**Rachel, Artie and Finn:**_

_Somewhere in the night _

_**Tina:**_

_Workin' hard to get my fill _

_Everybody wants a thrill _

_**Kurt and Blaine:**_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time _

_**Santana:**_

_Some will win _

_**Santana and Sam:**_

_Some will lose _

_Some were born to sing the blues _

_**Mercedes and Artie:**_

_And now the movie never ends _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_**Brittany and Mike:**_

_Strangers, waiting _

_**Lauren and Artie:**_

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the night _

_Streetlight, people _

_Living just to find emotion, hiding _

_Somewhere in the night _

_**Mercedes:**_

_Don't stop! _

_**New Directions:**_

_Don't stop believin' _

_**Rachel and Finn:**_

_Hold on to that feelin' _

_**New Directions:**_

_Street lights people (__**Mercedes:**_ _Yeah!) _

_Don't stop believin' _

_**Rachel and Finn:**_

_Hold on to that feelin' _

_**New Directions:**_

_Street lights people _

_Don't stop! _

The crowd cheered even louder as Rachel broke down in tears and hugged everybody. They made their way off the stage, changing back into their clothes, cap, and gown and taking their seats among their peers. Will stayed on stage though.

"Today, we celebrate the end of a journey. The end of high school. But it's also a beginning. The beginning of their future. I can look out in this crowd and tell you about many of these students. I know that they're going to be able to do great for themselves." Will stopped for a second, looking at the sea of red robes. "I don't have much to say. I'm so proud of all of you. Congratulations Class of 2004!" Everybody cheered again. "Now, please welcome to the stage your valedictorian, Miss Rachel Berry!"

Rachel got up again, slowly making her way to the stage. She took her place in front of the microphone, smiling nervously. "Greetings, fellow graduates, administrators, family, friends. Today, we're celebrating our graduation from high school. I remember a quote Mr. Schue told us once in Glee, before we lost Regionals." She smirked slightly at the memory. "'Who cares what happens when we get there, when the getting there has been so much fun?' I know what you mean now, Mr. Schue. I do." She looked down smiling sadly, then back up at the crowd.

"I've had my own life drastically changed in a year. That was just part of the journey. Guess what, guys?" She smiled through her tears. "We're here, and I couldn't be more excited." She laughed. "We've been through so much these years." She glanced at each of her from quickly. "Me, I got pregnant. So did Quinn. Sam transferred to our school. Kurt transferred out then back. Blaine followed him here. The thing is, we all have our own stories. This isn't the end of the book." Rachel looked up at the starry night sky.

"It's only a new chapter. Congratulations, Class of 2004. We made it!"

-o-o-o-

"Abrams, Artie!" Will called. Artie wheeled across the stage, shaking Will's hand and taking his diploma.

"Anderson, Blaine!" Blaine walked across the stage confidently, smiling as he shook Will's hand and taking the diploma.

The line moved slowly, each name being called. Will smiled at the next name on the list. "Berry, Rachel!" Rachel smiled weakly as she walked over to Will and he put the red and white honor cords around her neck. She shook his hand and took the diploma, then gave him a quick hug, leaving the stage rapidly. She waited, hearing her friends' names called.

"Chang, Mike!"

"Cohen-Chang, Tina!"

"Evans, Samuel!"

"Fabray, Lucy!"

"Hudson, Finn!"

"Hummel, Kurt!"

"Jones, Mercedes!"

"Lopez, Santana!"

"Pierce, Brittany!"

"Puckerman, Noah!"

"Zises, Lauren!"

When all the graduates were back to standing in front of their seats, Principal Figgins returned to the stage. "Please move your tassels." All the graduates reached up, moving the white tassel to the other side of their cap. "Congratulations. I now present to you the graduating class of 2004!" Everybody cheered and clapped as the graduates tossed their caps in the air, hugging each other and crying hysterically. Families flooded the field.

Rachel ran into Shelby's arms, smiling and pumping her fists in the air. She took May from Blaine and swung the six month old around. "May, Mommy made it!"

-o-o-o-

Rachel stumbled back into her house from Grad Night, smiling and singing quietly. Shelby looked up when she came in and walked over to her. "Rachel. May's sick."

Rachel's face dropped. "What do you mean, May's sick?"

"Hiram and Leroy took her to the hospital. We came home and put her to bed. I went to go and check up on her and she wasn't breathing." Shelby watched as Rachel's face turned to one of horror.

"Let's go."

-o-o-o-

Rachel sat in the waiting room with Shelby, Hiram, and Leroy, sobbing hysterically. May had been diagnosed with bronchiolitis. It wasn't as deadly as they worried, but it still was a severe case. "Rachel, we need to get you home. We'll pack you up for camp." Hiram looked at Rachel worriedly.

"What?" Rachel looked up. "I can't go to camp. Not when my baby is sick. My baby needs me."

"Rachel, we'll watch her. Don't worry." Leroy tried to soothe her.

"No. I have to stay. I have to." Rachel stood up and started pacing.

Shelby looked at the Berry men. "I'll let Chiron know you aren't coming this year."

"No. I'll tell the others to tell him." Rachel stood up. "I need to go change. I'm going to be here until my little girl is better." Her eyes were steely as she got up.

Shelby sighed. "I'll drive you back."

-o-o-o-

"Hey Rachel! Are you excited for camp?" Quinn answered the phone excitedly.

"Tell them I'm not going."

"What? Why? Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn sounded worried and scared.

Rachel sniffled, holding back sobs. "May's sick. She's in the hospital."

"Oh gods." Quinn stared at the floor. "How is she?"

"Better. They have her hooked up to so many cords, Quinn… It kills me." Rachel broke down, sobbing. "She's so small…. And the machines…" She wiped her eyes. "It's terrifying."

"I know. Oh sweetie… I'll stay with you. You need someone here." Quinn walked over to her computer. "I'll tell Artie to let Chiron know."

"Thank you, but no. You should go, Quinn." The brunette shoved clothes in a bag. "I'll be okay."

"Rachel, we both know that that's a lie. I'm staying," Quinn repeatedly firmly. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

-o-o-o-

June 23, 2004

Artie shrugged. "She just told me to tell you that she and Rachel aren't attending this summer."

Chiron nodded. "It must be serious if both of them are not coming. Do you know if anything's wrong?"

"No, nothing. Rachel's fine, Quinn's fine." Artie shrugged. "I don't know why they wouldn't come. The only thing I know is that Rachel was reluctant about bringing May."

Luke happened to be passing by. "What do you mean, Rachel and Quinn's not coming?" he asked, jogging up the steps. "They didn't come?"

"No, Quinn called me on the eighteenth. She told me that things had come up and that she and Rach weren't coming." Artie patted Luke's shoulder. "They're probably just staying with May. She's only six months too."

"Yeah. I guess." Luke frowned. "Well. I'm going to head down to the beach…" he mumbled as he turned and walked away.

"Poor guy. He and Rachel have been married for twelve days now, and he's only gotten to spend three days with her from those twelve." Artie looked after his friend. "It must be driving him insane."

"What do you mean married?" Chiron looked suspiciously at the satyr. "They're engaged, aren't they?"

"Um. Um. Well… It was Rachel's idea! They had a handfasting in their hotel room like two hours before we went to the Nationals Showcase." Artie frowned. "They're gonna kill me. Nobody is supposed to tell."

"I won't let them know that I know, Artie." Chiron looked out at the camp. "Well, go on."

Artie scampered off the deck, immediately running to look for Santana. "I'm dead."

-o-o-o-

July 17, 2004

Rachel was curled up in a ball on the chair in the hospital waiting room, Quinn pacing across from her. The blonde kept sneaking looks at her friend, worried. Rachel hadn't eaten a proper meal since May had gotten sick, and she'd been losing weight. She was weak, tired. Her hair, once full and bouncy, was limp and unkempt.

A doctor walked up to Quinn. "Are you with Miss Berry?" Quinn nodded. "Well, we're ready to release May. She's made a full recovery."

"That's wonderful!" Quinn smiled her first smile in weeks. "I'll wake her up." She walked over to the sleeping brunette. "Rachel, sweetie." She shook her friend lightly. "They're ready to release May."

Rachel grunted and blinked groggily. "What? They are?"

"Yeah, come on sweetie." Quinn helped the brunette up. "Let's go get her."

-o-o-o-

August 23, 2004

"Wait, you're moving in with Piper?" Rachel bounced May up and down, trying to get her to burp. She would've called her Aunt Piper, but the sisters had agreed it felt weird, especially since she didn't call Shelby 'Mom.' "That's weird."

"Well, they offered to. Besides, you can always just orb over, drop May off, then go to class!" Shelby smiled. She had already moved all of her things to the Manor, and sold her house. "It is a little weird, but I really do want to know them better. I've known them for eight years now." She grinned weakly, sweeping her hair behind her ears. "You can always come visit me, Rachel!"

"I know." Rachel sighed. "And I'm not going to go to college yet. I need to take care of May first and foremost. My little monkey comes first," Rachel said lovingly, kissing her infant's head lightly. May let out a soft burp. "Good. You burped. Time for a nap!" Rachel smiled and put her in the small crib in the living room, then plopped herself down on the couch with Shelby.

"Oh. What about Juilliard?"

"I explained my situation to them. They said they'll take me when I come." Rachel smiled wryly. "So, covered there." Shelby smiled at the younger woman who looked so much like her.

"So, does this mean you're not going to camp next year?" Shelby looked critically at Rachel. "You haven't seen your husband in three months."

"I know, and I miss him." Rachel's mouth pressed into a line, and she wrapped her arms around herself. "But, I mean, college… And I'll be in New York… So if anything happens, I don't really have to worry, do I?"

"I thought that you were going to give them Quinn and Sam's apartment address."

"I am! I'll still live here. But I mean, for classes and most of the day I'll be in New York…"

"Oh Rachel."

-o-o-o-

Santana and Brittany stared at the camp one more time. "I can't believe summer's over." Santana's voice was soft and sad. "Are you going to come next year?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Brittany looked at her best friend. "Aren't you?"

"I don't know yet. We'll be living here anyways." The Latina sighed. "So, I guess we could. Unless I take summer school. Which I don't want to do. I need my summer." Santana looked at her cabin quietly. She and the other Glee kids had been claimed this summer, and she just happened to be a daughter of Ares. Sam turned out to be Mike and Will Schuester's brother. Brittany was claimed as a daughter of Demeter. And Finn… It had been a shock when he found out he was Luke, Connor, and Travis' brother. Especially for Finn. It meant that he had dated his brother's wife for a time. And that Rachel was his sister-in-law. "This was definitely a weird summer."

"Yeah, it was." Santana looked at the road and saw their car waiting. "It's time to go, Brit."

"All right." The two girls shouldered their bags and locked pinkies, walking down the hill to the car.

-o-o-o-

Rachel sat in her room, staring at her scrapbook. She put anything that was important to her in there. The first page was dedicated to Rachel's baby years. A copy of her birth certificate was in there, as well as copies of her adoption papers. Photos were plastered everywhere. One of Rachel at Halloween as a ballerina. Another of Rachel in a bubble bath. Smiling wistfully, Rachel turned the page. There was her starting kindergarten, a bunch of photos from her school years attached everywhere. There was a photo from her eighth grade graduation, along with a photo of her and her dads.

Turning the page, she saw photos from when she first met Shelby. Their first dinner meeting, they had ended up going to see a local production of Rent, and spent most of the show reciting every line or singing along. After that, they had made plans to meet up at least once a month to catch up and talk. Most of the times they went out to eat. Sometimes they had gone to see shows, among those Rent, Les Miserables, West Side Story, and Into the Woods. A few times they had eaten at Shelby's and talked about musicals and show choir and life.

Rachel smiled fondly at the photos. Hearing a small whimper from the crib in her room, Rachel placed the scrapbook to the side and went over to her daughter. "Shh, Mommy's here. Mommy's got you." Rachel picked up the little girl, cradling her. "Come on, let's look at some pictures." She sat back down on the bed and put the eight month old in her lap. "See, here's a picture of Mommy and Grandma." Rachel stared wistfully at the photographs in front of her.

She turned the page. "Here's Mommy's junior prom! What a fiasco that was. Mommy was still dating Finn." Rachel laughed slightly, then pointed at another prom photo, one of Quinn and Sam. Quinn was laughing, as was Sam. "Look, May. It's one pair of your godparents. Auntie Quinn and Uncle Sam." She chuckled slightly as May gurgled. "And the others. Auntie Tana and Uncle Noah. Although I'm sure he'd like you to call him Uncle Puck. Or Uncle Badass or something." She giggled. "I don't know if that was the best idea, asking him to be your godfather." Shrugging, Rachel picked the little girl up. "I'm just kidding, May." The brunette carried the yawning infant back to her crib. "Good night, lovely. Sleep tight."

-o-o-o-

Quinn sat, dipping her feet in her pool. "So, you're not going to Juilliard?"

"No. Maybe in a year. I need to take care of May over everything." Rachel swung her feet in the water, dipping May's feet in as well. "Right, my little one?" she asked the little girl sweetly. The girl squealed in response. "Yeah, I know." Rachel sat May on her lap, hugging her. "So, how are you and Sam?"

"Oh, good for not talking for a few months." Quinn grimaced. "I'm always afraid my sisters will try and steal him, or force me to do that tradition thing."

"What do you mean?"

"We're supposed to make a guy fall in love with us, then break their hearts. Except, I really love Sam. So not happening." Quinn laughed sharply. "One of my sisters told me I was stupid for not doing it."

"That's a little messed up. I could never break Luke's heart."

"I bet he's a little heart broken right now though. You didn't go to camp." Quinn looked sadly at the brunette. "How are you doing?"

"Better. I've gained back the weight I lost. But I miss him." Rachel sighed and swung her hair over her shoulder. "I'll see him as soon as I can."

"Well, why don't you and May come up to New York for Christmas, and we can go visit?"

Rachel smiled weakly. "I already promised Piper and Leo I would stay for Christmas." She looked down at May sadly. "It's May's first Christmas."

"Exactly why she should be with her parents." Quinn looked at Rachel seriously. "Do you know how much I'd give for me and Puck to have been able to spend Beth's first Christmas with her?" she asked, tearing up.

"I… I know, Quinn." Rachel scooted over to Quinn and gave her a one armed hug, as the other was busy holding May. "I know."

"I just wish we had gotten to keep her." Tears started streaming down the former Cheerio's face. "Maybe if we had, maybe that accident… She wouldn't have been in that accident. She wouldn't have… She would still be alive…" Quinn started to sob into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel murmured to Quinn, stroking her hair. It was a delicate subject for Quinn.

One day, out of the blue, Quinn had gotten a call from Alex Bates, the man who had adopted baby Beth. Rachel had been five months pregnant with May at the time. Alex had been crying, and explained through sobs to Quinn that they had gone out to go get pizza. On their way back, a drunk driver had run a red light and broadsided them. Beth and his wife, Stacey, had taken the brunt of the crash. Paramedics had done everything they could to try and save Beth at the scene, but she died of the trauma. Stacey fell into a coma, and died two days later.

Quinn had been depressed for two weeks, then moved on somewhat. Any time someone mentioned Beth, Quinn's face would harden, and she would turn away or leave. Rachel would be the one to chase after her, to hold her when she sobbed hysterically. Puck had no idea what to do, and he and Quinn grew farther apart, leading to her relationship with Sam and his with Lauren and now Santana.

"I just…" Quinn rubbed her thumb on May's arm, staring wistfully at the infant. "Rachel, promise me something. Please."

"Anything. Within reason, obviously." Rachel glanced sadly at her friend, who looked stricken.

"Promise me that you'll treasure May. That you'll love her and support her. Unlike I did with Beth. Don't ever…" Quinn bowed her head, tears falling into the pool. The water rippled.

"I promise. She's my life now."

**Yeah, this is a slightly weepy chapter. I actually did cry while I wrote it. Like Doomsday sobbing. (Whovians understand this.) **

**I hope you guys still liked this chapter. Review please? At least... 45. So I have time to write. **

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/  
><strong>


	15. Meetings

**You guys are going to overwhelllllm the prewritten chapters! asdfghjkl I'm working on it. :)**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine!  
><strong>

December 18, 2004

"Anyway, I was sitting in the living room, and it just attacked!" Rachel bounced May on her lap. "I freaked out. Thankfully May was upstairs, so I just started using whatever I learned at camp. I blame luck for me being alive." She giggled slightly as she hugged her baby girl.

"You're going to be the death of all of us, I tell you." Leo grinned at her as he got up from the couch, heading to the kitchen.

"Whatever you say, Leo. Whatever you say." Rachel put May down on the couch and smiled. "Hey, pretty girl! What are you doing?" she asked her daughter, who was making random noises.

"Ma. Ma. Mama." May gurgled and looked up at her mother, who was staring in shock.

"Piper, did she just…"

"Talk? Yes." Piper grinned at the stunned mother. "Congratulations, now she won't stop talking."

"Mama?" May looked questioningly at her mother. "Mama. Mama."

Rachel scooped her daughter up and cradled her close. "Mama's right here, sweetie. Mama's right here." She kissed the little girl's forehead. "I love you, May."

"That's beyond adorable." Blaine leaned against the doorway, smiling at Piper, Rachel, and May. "Just wait. She starts talking even more." He sat down next to Piper, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Rachel tilted her head to the side confusedly. "She says more?"

"Yeah. Just keep waiting."

"Da." May gurgled loudly. "Dada."

Rachel stared at May, frozen, then burst into tears. Piper raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who stood up and walked over to Rachel, trying to comfort her. The brunette wailed hysterically. "Oh gods…" she wept. "He's not even here to see this…"

Blaine looked worriedly at May, who kept repeating Mama and Dada over and over. "Shh, Ginny. Mama's sad."

"Mama?" May looked quizzically at her weeping mother, who scooped the tiny blonde into her arms. "Mama. Mama."

"Yes, dear. Mama's right here." Rachel let the tears stream down her face as she hugged her child. "I'm right here."

-o-o-o-

Piper stood in the kitchen, checking the oven periodically. Rachel had insisted that they don't do anything for her birthday, and that she just wanted a nice family dinner. Piper had relented slightly, enough to make her niece believe she wouldn't do anything. Once Rachel left to take May on a walk, Piper had sent Blaine to go get Rachel's old Glee friends and her dads. She had wanted to get Luke as a surprise, but Blaine stopped her, telling Piper that Rachel and Luke aren't supposed to see each other for four more years. It had surprised Piper, and saddened her that her grandniece wouldn't have a father.

Blaine had returned, bringing Rachel's friends in small groups. The first people he brought back were Blaine Anderson (it was oddly funny when Blaine had introduced himself to Blaine; Blaine Anderson had stared), Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, and Quinn. They were setting up the 'Happy Birthday Rachel' banner in the foyer. He next got Puck, Finn, Mike, Lauren, and Tina. His last group was Santana, Brittany, and Artie.

Mike was acting as a lookout while the others set everything up. Piper pulled the cake out of the oven and frosted it, Shelby mentioning when she arrived that chocolate was Rachel's favorite. Quinn had stacked the presents on the stairs in the shape of a star, while Sam straightened everything out. Mike turned and sprinted into the kitchen, having caught sight of Rachel and May. "She's coming!"

-o-o-o-

Rachel had been having a rather eventful day. First May started talking, and wouldn't stop asking for her parents, causing Rachel to burst into tears a lot. Then she took the girl to the park. It had been rather normal. Well, until May had orbed a Popsicle to her. Rachel had never frozen anything so quickly before. She had gotten the hell out of there and unfroze everything after she and May were farther away.

It had been the first time May displayed any type of power. Honestly, it terrified Rachel. Rachel had only had her powers for a year and a half, and was now just getting more used to it. May was almost a year old. What if she couldn't handle them like Rachel when she first got them? She remembered Shelby mentioning to her once that she had bound her powers. Maybe she should do that for May.

Rachel glanced at her daughter, who was squealing and giggling loudly. She couldn't do that to her daughter. Rachel couldn't just take away part of who her daughter was. It had happened to her, and she was still confused as to who she really was (sometimes). Sighing, she made her way up the steps to the Manor, pushing the door open.

"Surprise!" Rachel stood frozen as her family and friends jumped out, smiling and clapping. "Happy birthday!"

"You guys!" Rachel looked around meekly. "Thank you!" she said, running forward to hug everybody. "But I didn't really want to celebrate…."

"Oh, shut up, Rachel." Artie stood next to Brittany by the stairs. "It's your birthday."

"Yeah, I guess." Rachel blushed slightly.

Piper pushed her way to the front of the group. "All right, you weirdos, go eat." The group cheered, Rachel included, and pushed their way to the kitchen to get some food.

-o-o-o-

"All right, Rachel, let's open your gifts. Mind you, these counts as both your birthday and Christmas!" Kurt quipped, resulting in a light slap to the back of the head from the brunette. "All right. This one is from me and Blaine! Open it!"

Rachel sat down as Kurt tossed her a box wrapped in pink. "All right, calm down!" She pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the box. "Oh my gosh! Thanks you two!" she exclaimed, grinning. She held up the tickets to Avenue Q.

"All right, all right. This is from me and Quinn. We think it'll come in handy." Sam tossed her a small box wrapped in blue. "Hope you enjoy it."

Rachel squeaked as she unwrapped the box. "A webcam! Now I can bother you guys even more!" She giggled and cheered.

"I'm trying to convince Chiron to set one up at camp so you can talk to Luke." Artie grinned from his corner. "I think you'd both like that."

"All right, stop with the cuteness. From me and Puck." Santana handed a box wrapped in orange over to the brunette. "And Rachel, everybody in this room knows that we're demigods, so, go ahead and cheer as loud as you want."

"When did that ha- Never mind, I don't want to know," Rachel muttered as she unwrapped the box. She gasped. "Santana, Puck… Thank you!" she said as she pulled out the new bow and quiver.

"No problem, Rachel. Santana kept saying that you had to borrow a camp one, and we both thought it'd be nice if you had your own." Puck smirked.

"All right, my turn!" Mike threw a small box wrapped in red at Rachel. "Me and Tina were thinking, since we accidentally broke your camera…"

"A new one? Thanks!" Rachel grinned as she held up the sleek model.

-o-o-o-

Rachel continued to unwrap her gifts until she got to the last one, wrapped in a pale blue. "Who's this one from?" All the campers glanced at each other. Santana bit her lip.

"Luke. He gave it to us to give to you." The Latina looked at Rachel's stunned, heartbroken face. "He really wanted to come."

"I understand." Rachel started to unwrap it slowly, taking care not to rip the paper. Putting the wrapper to the side, Rachel opened the box. Inside there was a small box and a letter. Rachel put it to the side. "I'll read it later."

Quinn patted Rachel's shoulder lightly. "It's okay."

"If you say so."

-o-o-o-

January 1, 2005

"Happy birthday, baby girl!" Rachel cheered as she fed the one year old chocolate cake. May had grown bigger, and looked like her parents combined. She was talking a lot now, often making weird remarks. Rachel blamed it on the weekend they had spent in New York with her friends. Sadly, she hadn't had a chance to make it over to camp, but she did leave a letter for Artie to give to Luke.

"Mama, cake!" May pounded the little table. "Cake, cake, cake, cake!"

"All right, you silly goose. Here you go." Rachel fed her another piece of cake, and May grinned prettily. She had twelve teeth now, and adjusted to eating soft foods. Her hair fell in blonde waves around her face, and her chocolate brown eyes were alert and curious. "No more cake, sweetie. You'll get a tummy ache!"

"No! Cake!" May protested vehemently to her mother. "Cake, cake, cake!"

Piper swept by them, smirking. "You might as well give her the cake, Rachel. It IS her birthday." She patted the birthday girl on the head lightly, and squeezed Rachel's shoulder as she went to go get Mellie to wake up.

Rachel sighed heavily. "Come on, May." She paused for a second. "I have an idea." She let the little girl out of her chair and set her down on the floor. May walked to the door then fell backwards, landing on her butt. She giggled and used the door frame to pull herself back up.

"Mama! Mama!" May yelled loudly. "Mama!"

"Hang on, sweetie." Rachel walked over and swooped down, picking the little girl up on her way upstairs. She found Shelby asleep in one of the rooms. "Come on, let's find Piper."

They located her in Wyatt and Chris' room. Rachel explained her plan to the skeptical witch, who shrugged and gave them the go ahead. "It's up to you, Rachel. I'll let Shelby know where you went when she gets up. You know where she lives, right?"

"Somewhere in Connecticut." Rachel bit her lip. "I don't know exactly where."

"Well…" Piper straightened up and crossed her arms, thinking. "I can ask Leo to take you. He might be able to sense her."

"Should I try to sense her? I mean… I should start trying to." Rachel glanced at the doorway. "I can already sense some people, Piper. Like May and Quinn and someone else…" she mentioned, frowning. "I can't tell who the other person is."

"I think I do." Leo orbed into the room, standing by the doorway. "That happened to me once."

"So who is it?"

"It's Luke. Emotional attachment." Leo grinned at the stunned look on his niece's face. "It's true! You should ask Blaine about it. He's not your Whitelighter, but he can sense both you and May." As an afterthought, he added, "And I'd be happy to drop you off in Connecticut."

"Thanks, Leo. Let me go get changed." Rachel swept off to the guest room and changed quickly into a plain green dress. She passed Blaine on the stairs, smiling at him. He nodded in response, a deep set frown on his face. As she trotted back into the room with May, she stated, "Blaine looks unhappy."

"Mhm. Today would've been his sister's birthday. She died when he was really young." Leo stood up from the bed. "Come on, Rach, ready to go?" He saw her nod, an almost unnoticeable one, and held out his hand.

"All right, see you later, Rach, May." Piper leaned against the door frame as Rachel readjusted May and took Leo's hand. The three disappeared in a trail of orbs. Piper sighed, watching the last orb disappear before she headed back downstairs.

-o-o-o-

The two appeared on a cliff in Connecticut. One side of the cliff had a highway, loudly buzzing with cars. The other side was land. Tons and tons of pure, green, lush land. A white, two story Colonial stood nearby. Leo met Rachel's eyes. She was terrified. He could tell. "Rachel, we can go."

"No. I need to meet her." Rachel looked sadly at her uncle. "Something is telling me that I need to." She put May down, and she toddled over to a rock, kicking it. Amused, the tiny blonde toddled over to where the rock had landed and kicked it around, squealing. "Thanks, Leo. I'll see you when we get back." She was effectively dismissing him, Leo realized quickly. She wanted to do this alone.

He squeezed her shoulder lightly and hugged her. "Good luck." He disappeared rapidly, swept away by the swirling orbs. Rachel motioned for May to come back, and the toddler made her way back to her mother.

The two walked up the path to the house. Rachel noticed the beanbags lining the sidewalk, seeing mythical creatures among them. They looked rather sad, and from their appearances, they had been here for a while. Wind chimes adorned the front porch. A bunch of glass and metal in different shapes clinked and tinkled in the light breeze ruffling their hair. The door was a bright turquoise.

Rachel stood in front of the door for a few seconds, until May started fussing. "Shh." Rachel picked the blonde toddler up and knocked on the door twice. She waited a minute. Knocked again. The door creaked open slowly, revealing a woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked. White hair stuck out in little clumps, while her pink dress was dirty, ashy, scorched. Her eyes were unnaturally bright, and Rachel instinctively took a short step back. Blinking and clearing her throat, Rachel stepped back forward.

"Hi, Ms. Castellan. I'm Rachel, and this is my daughter." She stood as still as she could while her mother-in-law inspected her. "I'm…" Rachel paused for a second, not sure if she should introduce herself as her daughter-in-law right off the bat.

"Hello. Do you need something?" she questioned again.

"I'm Luke's wife." The words came out of her mouth unknowingly, and Rachel clapped her free hand over her mouth, eyes wide in shock. She started to back away.

"What?" Ms. Castellan took a step closer to the brunette. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out!" Rachel nearly stumbled down one of the steps. "I wasn't going to say that!"

"You mentioned Luke! Where is he?" The woman grabbed Rachel's free hand. "Where is my boy?"

"He's not here…" Rachel managed to choke out fearfully. Her eyes were wide. She understood why Luke didn't talk about his mom now. "I haven't seen him in a few months."

"Well, come in then!" Ms Castellan tugged on Rachel's arm, bringing the brunette and her daughter inside. The living room was strange, just about as strange as the outside. The place was decked out in candles and mirrors, every spare inch of space being covered. "Come in, come in! We can wait for him!"

Ms. Castellan ushered the two into the kitchen. May whimpered, burying her face in Rachel's shoulder. Rachel lightly stroked the girl's hair, murmuring silently into her ear. She glanced around the kitchen as she sat down. Towers of Tupperware were stacked on the counter, filled with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The room smelled like the boy's locker room at McKinley, bringing back bad memories for the silent brunette.

The sink was overflowing with Kool-aid pitchers, the empty plastics being a small tower of its own. The oven had stacks of cookie sheets on it, a dozen burned cookies on it. Rachel cleared her throat again. "So, um… When was the last time you saw Luke, anyway?"

"Oh. He… he was in third grade." Ms. Castellan shook her head wistfully, sighing. "Much too young to leave! He told me that he'd come back for lunch. I sat here. I waited for him. He loved peanut butter sandwiches and cookies and Kool-aid. I had it all ready for him!" She blinked. "He'll be back any time now."

Rachel glanced at May. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to expose her daughter to this. "Oh." She coughed weakly, grimacing at the smell of burning cookies. She wondered if there were fire alarms anywhere in the house, because from the smell of it, those cookies were going to burn. She bit on her lip, nervously nibbling on her lower lip. "Um… if it's not too forward… what happened to your eyes?"

"Luke hasn't told you?" Ms. Castellan seemed to be having trouble focusing on her daughter-in-law and granddaughter. "It was… right before he was born. They told me… that I was special! That I could see through the, erm, whatever-they-call-it."

"The Mist," Rachel supplied. Ms. Castellan smiled and patted the girl's cheek.

"Yes, that's it." She beamed and nodded excitedly. "They offered me a very important job. That's how special I was!" Her bright smile dropped into a frown. "It didn't work out, now, did it? His father… He warned me not to try, that it was too dangerous." She blinked, as if trying to see. "But I had to. It was my destiny!"

"Oh." Rachel nodded meekly.

"Would you like some cookies?" Ms. Castellan pulled a tray from the smoking oven and poured a dozen burned cookies onto the table. "I still can't get those images out of my head. It makes everything fuzzy." Rachel nodded blankly, wondering how she would get out of there. "You know, Luke was ever so kind."

"I know he is." Rachel smiled faintly. May made another soft whimper.

Ms. Castellan smiled at the little girl. "Who is this?"

"My- I mean, mine and Luke's daughter." Rachel turned the toddler around to face her grandmother. "It's her birthday."

"Oh! Happy birthday, darling!" Ms. Castellan patted the toddler's cheek. May squirmed, then stared up at her. "She looks like you two."

Rachel smiled weakly, happy she was getting through to the woman. "Thank you."

"You know, he left to protect me." It took Rachel a moment to realize she had gone back to talking about Luke. "He told me that the monsters would stop bothering us if he ran away." Ms. Castellan laughed. "But the monsters are no threat, I told him! They sit on the sidewalk all day. They don't come in!"

Rachel nodded dumbly. May struggled to be released from her mother's grasp. "Calm down, May," she mumbled to the girl. "Um… Ms. Castellan, I hate to say this, but I really need to go." She stood quickly and started to back away.

"Oh. But don't you want to wait for Luke? He'll be back soon!" Ms. Castellan protested.

"I… Um… We're going to go see him! We'll tell him to come by." Rachel made her way to the door. "Good bye." She glanced around the living room before saying, "It was good to meet you."

"Be safe!" Ms. Castellan beamed at them as Rachel half sprinted down the porch with May.

-o-o-o-

"I'm sorry I put you through that, dear." Rachel hugged May tightly. She had made her way back to the cliff and was sitting on the rocks, recovering slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Mama?" May glanced up at her. "Cake?"

"Yes. We'll have cake when we get home. Which is where we should be going." Rachel stood up again, hugging the girl tightly as she orbed back to the Manor.

**... ANYWAY. :)**

**Review please!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/  
><strong>


	16. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

**Hi. Rachel isn't here right now. The empty shell that is her body is sobbing under her covers.**

**(By that, I mean, I watched Harry Potter at midnight and I'm a wreck.)**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
><strong>

June 4, 2007

_Rachel glanced around the area, nervously walking forward. "Luke?" she called softly. "Where are you?" She had dream leaped tonight, purposely, just because their anniversary was in a week and they'd never spent one together. Usually, Luke's dreams weren't this empty and quiet. She grimaced slightly, still looking around. Then she saw him. "Luke!"_

_"Rachel." He looked up at her and patted the ground next to where he was sitting. She sat down by him, leaning into him. He kissed her forehead lightly. "I've missed you. So much."_

_"I missed you too, Luke." She turned his head and kissed him on the lips, tangling her fingers in his hair. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. The two stayed like that for a few minutes until Rachel broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "I've missed you so much," she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. _

_"How are you? How's May? Nobody's hitting on you, right?" Luke pulled his wife into his lap, burying his face in her hair. She giggled meekly. "No, seriously."_

_"I'm fine, Luke. I've been working at Breadstix while I take care of May. I'm planning on moving to New York next year so I can go to Juilliard. Quinn said she can watch May during my classes." Rachel smiled wryly, tucking her hair behind her ears. "May's so funny. She's three and a half now. She talks a lot now. She's always arguing with Blaine and Blaine Anderson and Kurt." _

_Luke started to laugh uncontrollably. "That's too cute." He kissed Rachel again. "And it's good that you're moving to New York. I'll be able to see you more."_

_"I know. And sadly, yes, some idiot tried to hit on me. Don't worry, I kicked his ass after he tried to grope me." Rachel smiled slyly at her husband. "I'm yours, only yours."_

_"I know that." He kissed her again. "And I'm yours."_

_"Good, you silly goose." She glanced around again. "Why does your dream seem so empty? Usually there's something going on."_

_"It was a nightmare. It ended right before you jumped in." Luke kissed her. "And for that I'm happy." He glanced around nervously. "Rachel… They're trying to wake me up." He kissed her again, stroking her cheek lightly. "You have to go."_

_"I don't want to."_

_"You have to." He hugged her tightly. "Jump back soon." He pushed her away unwillingly. "Go." _

_"Fine." Rachel looked sadly at her husband. "I love you."_

_"I love you." Luke watched his wife fade away. _

-o-o-o-

Rachel woke up tiredly, blinking. Dream leaping did make her tired, but she knew how to do it in a way that wouldn't exhaust her that much. She heard screaming from outside the room and sighed. May was up. Snatching her robe and putting it on, the brunette went downstairs, where she found her three year old crying on the couch. Rachel sat down beside the girl, who crawled into her lap. "What's wrong, May?"

"I… I…" May started sobbing again. "Bad dream!" Rachel stared worriedly at the hysteric child. Last time May had had a bad dream, it turned out to be a premonition. "I saw… Daddy."

Rachel tilted her head to the side curiously. She had shown May photos of Luke, but she didn't know if May would ever recognize him. "What did you see with Daddy? What was happening, sweetie?" Rachel heard the note of panic creep into her voice.

"He… He was… on the floor. And you were… sitting next to him and hugging him and kissing him." May grimaced, sticking her tongue out. Rachel couldn't help but crack a small smile. "And… there was a goat person. He was crying. And a boy and a girl. They were sad too."

"Oh." Rachel frowned. She knew that premonitions usually came to pass somehow. It always happened with Phoebe, and now with May. "Well, don't worry about it," Rachel said as she wiped May's tears with her hand. "Mama will take care of it."

-o-o-o-

Santana smirked as she laid on the grass with Brittany. "I can't believe how many more stars you can see at night here at camp." She turned to look at her best friend. "So how are you and Artie?"

"Mm, we're good. He stopped Lord Tubbington from reading my diary." The blonde smiled at her friend happily. She was still convinced her rather pudgy cat was evil.

"That's good." The Latina smiled weakly at her best friend. She winced slightly hearing something- someone- scream.

The two sat up quickly. "Did you hear that?" Santana glanced around. "It sounded like it came from outside the border!" The Latina pulled Brittany to her feet and rushed towards the sound of the noise. Santana gasped. "Grover, is that you?"

The satyr looked up thankfully. "Santana, Brittany." He motioned slightly to the unconscious boy on the ground. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Brittany scooped the boy up. "He's really light."

Santana nodded. "I'll run ahead and warn them." The Latina disappeared down the hill.

Brittany waited for Grover to get up. "Come on." The blonde carried the unconscious boy down the hill to the infirmary. "This was definitely weird."

-o-o-o-

June 7, 2007

Percy Jackson blinked twice as he woke up. He was on a chair on a huge porch, overlooking the camp. He reached for a drink on the table next to him, almost dropping it.

"Careful. Wouldn't want you to be more injured." An unfamiliar Latina was sitting on the porch railing. She had dark brown eyes, and dark brown, almost black hair. She was wearing a short red cheer skirt and an orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. A battered shoebox sat on the porch next to her. She jumped down from the railing and put the shoebox on Percy's lap. "Grover said to give this to you. He'd be here, but he had some business to take care of."

Percy glanced at the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a bull's horn, with a jagged base and the tip splattered with dried blood. "The Minotaur."

"It's not smart to say the name."

"That's what they call it, in the myths. Right?"

"You've been out for three days. How much do you remember?"

"My mom. Is she really… dead?" Percy noticed the girl's silence. He stared at the camp. Everything was beautiful, perfect. He felt terrible. It shouldn't be beautiful.

"I'm sorry." She stepped forward and picked up the glass. "Let me help you." She held the glass and put the straw to his lips. Percy blinked sharply at the taste. Expecting apple juice, he tasted cookies. Fresh, warm, chocolate chip cookies. Quickly finishing the glass, Percy felt the energy return to his body. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better. Like… I could throw this bully a thousand yards."

"All right. I don't think you can drink anymore of that." She placed the glass back on the table and straightened up. "I'm Santana Lopez."

"Percy Jackson."

"Well, come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting." She helped him up. Percy clutched the Minotaur horn tightly with one hand, his other arm over Santana's shoulder. The two hobbled slowly to the opposite side of the house. At the end of the porch were three people sitting around a table, while two blondes leaned against the railing.

The man facing Percy was small, but a little porky. He had watery eyes, a red nose, and dark black curly hair. One of the blonde girls seemed older. She was taller than the other, and was dressed the same way as Santana: a red cheer skirt and orange shirt. Grover was sitting at the table.

Santana whispered to Percy quietly. "That's Mr. D. The camp director. Be really polite, trust me. The taller blonde, she's my best friend, Brittany Pierce. She carried you from outside the borders. The other girl is Annabeth Chase. She's been here longer than almost, well. Everybody. And according to your mumblings, you know Chiron and Grover…."

Percy blinked in recognition. "Mr. Brunner!"

The man in the wheelchair grinned. "Hello Percy. Now we have four for pinochle, unless Santana or Brittany would like to join us." The Latina and the blonde both shook their heads. Mr. Brunner nodded towards a chair to the right of Mr. D, and Percy sat down. Santana crossed over to stand by Brittany, and the two linked pinkies.

"Well, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. I said it." Mr. D heaved a loud sigh.

"Annabeth, Santana, Brittany?" Mr. Brunner glanced at the three girls leaning against the railing. "Percy, these young ladies nursed you back to health." Santana shot him a wry smile while Brittany stared at a bird. "Annabeth, would you mind checking on Percy's bunk? He'll be staying in Cabin Eleven for now. Santana, Brittany, you're free to go."

"Okay, Chiron." Annabeth nodded and turned to sprint down the lawn. Pinkies still locked, Santana and Brittany made their way down to the pier.

-o-o-o-

"So, new kid? Nice to know." Clarisse La Rue snickered. "Thanks, Santana."

The Latina shrugged. "Always interesting to see what torture you come up with, sis." She sighed. "I'm heading down to the beach. See ya, sucker." She trotted down the steps of the cabin, meeting Quinn and Brittany at the bottom. As soon as they were farther away, they started talking. "So, is Rachel not coming back, or what?"

"She can't. She's working to raise money for college and May." Quinn looked rather despondent. "Waitressing at Breadstix now."

"Are you serious?" Santana looked stunned. "She can't be. She's the one who was supposed to make it big, not be stuck in stupid Lima for her entire life!"

Brittany nodded in agreement. "We have to help her out."

-o-o-o-

Finn sat inside Cabin Eleven, arguing with Connor and Travis. "I'm telling you. Journey is awesome."

"Dude, that's just… no. Come on!" Connor snickered at his sibling. "Just no."

"There is nothing, I repeat, NOTHING wrong with being in Glee club!" Finn protested vehemently. "Glee club is cool!"

Travis laughed. "Sure. Whatever you say."

Luke raised an eyebrow as he passed them. "You realize your sister-in-law was in Glee club, otherwise known as my wife?" Connor and Travis gulped. Luke had gotten extremely overprotective of Rachel. If someone said one bad thing about her or something she liked, he ripped them to shreds.

"I said nothing, dude. Chill." Connor grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Finn's eyes flicked to the door, and he stood quickly, bowing to Chiron. He straightened up and looked suspiciously at the new kid standing in the doorway. Annabeth was standing behind him, her book abandoned on the porch and arms crossed. "Well? Go on." Startled, the new kid tripped over the door. Some of the other kids started to snicker. "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven."

Finn glanced at the others and voiced the others' thoughts. "Regular or undetermined, Annabeth?"

Annabeth smirked at Finn. "You'd ask, Finn. Undetermined." The cabin groaned in irritation.

"Oh, come on, guys. That's what we're here for." Luke pushed his way to the front of the group. "Hey, Percy. You can take that spot on the floor by Finn."

Annabeth smiled. "This is Luke. He'll be your counselor for now."

"Uh, for now?" Percy looked confused.

Luke grinned at him. "You're undetermined. They don't know what cabin you should be in, so you come here. Cabin eleven takes any newcomers, any visitors, the unclaimed. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

Percy looked around at the other campers in there, trying to scout out anybody that might be nice. That Finn kid looked pretty cool, and Luke seemed nice enough. "So, how long will I be here?" He saw a flicker of a grimace cross Luke's face. Before he could ask, Luke answered.

"That's a really good question."

"Luke, you're just saying that because Rachel's undetermined too!" Travis shouted from the back. Some of the older campers who had met Rachel started to chuckle, until Luke glared at them.

"Don't mind them. Until you're determined." He turned to look at the others. "Next person who cracks a joke about her, I will personally tell Santana and point you out and leave you to her." Most of the kids knew that Santana Lopez was a force to be reckoned with. She could be an epic bitch, and would kill you if you insulted her friends.

Percy raised an eyebrow in confusion, but asked, "How long will that take?" In response, most of the campers laughed. Annabeth tugged on his arm.

"Come on, let's go see the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it!"

"Come on." She dragged him outside amid the laughter of the cabin.

-o-o-o-

Finn glared at Travis. "Really, dude? Did you have to crack that joke about Rachel?" He dropped his voice. "You know how sensitive Luke's been about her. Their freaking three year anniversary is in a few days, and they've never spent it together."

Travis smirked. "Dude, you still like her."

"I don't."

"Do too."

"Would you both shut up?" Connor rolled his eyes. "Drop the damn subject before Lopez kills us." He glanced at Finn. "Well, me and Travis at least."

-o-o-o-

Percy made his way back to cabin eleven and plopped himself down on his spot on the floor. Finn noticed him and made his way over, as did Luke. Luke held up a small bundle as he sat down. "Here. Found a sleeping bag for you. And I stole some toiletries from the store."

Percy smiled a little, unsure if he was joking about the stealing thing. "Uh, thanks."

"No prob. Tough first day?"

"I don't belong here." Percy looked at the roof. "I don't even believe in gods."

Finn nodded silently. "Trust me. That's how everyone was. Well, I wasn't religious at all, so it was even harder for me." He sighed. "I didn't even find out until I was in the summer before I graduated."

"Wow." Percy stared at Finn.

"Yeah. That's how we all started, not believing. Once you start believing, it's not any easier." Luke's voice was bitter and angry.

Percy looked away at Finn, who mouthed 'sensitive' quickly. "So, uh, your dad is Hermes?" Luke pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and started to scrape at his sandal.

"Yeah. Hermes."

"The wing-footed messenger guy."

"That's him." Finn's voice was much calmer than Luke's. Percy glanced at him.

"So that would make you two brothers, right?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. But that's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads." He glanced at Finn, who nodded and went back to talking to Travis and Connor. "That's why you're here, enjoying the hospitality of cabin eleven. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors." Luke nodded absently, thinking.

"Have you ever met your dad?"

"Once. And I broke into his house once. Got some cool stuff."

"Oh. Is that a bad thing?"

"Most of the time." Luke smiled, although it seemed a little forced. "Don't worry so much, Percy. The campers here, mostly good people. We're family after all. We need to take care of each other." His smile faltered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Have you ever had issues with other demigods?" Percy noticed Finn look up at them, then away.

"Once or twice." Luke glanced at Percy. "Over a girl."

"Oh. Rachel, right? I heard someone say it when I first got here."

Luke tensed slightly. "Yeah. She had been dating someone else, but I met her, and she and I got together after she broke up with them."

"And he was a demigod?"

"Even worse, a sibling."

Finn scooted back over. "Hey, I'm okay with you two now. I mean, you two got married."

"Finn, you idiot, you can't run around telling everybody!" Luke hissed, glaring at the taller boy.

Percy gulped. "I won't tell anybody. I mean, if it's a secret…"

Luke sighed, his face dropping. "Yeah, we didn't want it to spread." He pulled at his necklace lightly, and Percy noticed a ring on it. "It's my way of wearing it without actually blurting it out to the world."

"Oh. Makes sense." Percy's stomach growled, and Finn grinned.

"Come on, it's dinner." Luke stood up. A conch shell blew in the distance. "Eleven, fall in!" The campers skittered into place in order of seniority. Finn was about a quarter of the way back from the front. Percy was dead last. The group walked up the hill to the pavilion. The table was extremely squished. Grover was sitting at table twelve with Mr. D and two blond boys. Annabeth was with her siblings at table six. Brittany waved at Percy and Finn from table seven. Santana was sitting behind them at table five. She sent a weak smile at Percy.

It was dinner.

-o-o-o-

After dinner, they all wandered down to the amphitheater for the sing-along. Finn, along with Luke, Brittany, and Santana, got up and made their way to the front. Percy was surprised when they started to sing. When they returned to their seats, Percy grinned. "That was really good."

Finn grinned. "We were all in a Glee club together. Well, Luke wasn't, but he knows the songs. We're still missing our lead." Percy saw Luke's face drop.

"Rachel?"

"Rachel." Luke reached up to touch the ring lightly. "She's the best singer I know."

-o-o-o-

June 11, 2007

"So, one pearl down, two to go." Percy glanced at the head laying on the ground. "Gods, that's disgusting."

"Yeah." Annabeth was glad they had wrapped it in Grover's jacket and a plastic bag. "So, where to next?"

Percy pulled out the map Luke had given him. "Uh." He glanced at it. "Somewhere called Lima, Ohio?" He noticed the looks exchanged between Annabeth and Grover. "What?"

"Well, okay." Annabeth sighed and picked up her bag. "What are we going to do with that head?"

"Do the eyes still work?"

"Yeah."

"We're bringing it." Percy picked it up and tossed it to Grover. "Shove it in your bag." Grover grimaced as he caught it and shoved it in his bag. "Let's get going. How far is this Lima place?"

"It's in Ohio. We're in New Jersey."

-o-o-o-

The three luckily had enough to catch a trip on a train. Annabeth had fallen asleep as soon as she closed her eyes, and her head was leaning on Grover. Percy looked at Grover. "What's in Lima?"

"Um, a friend of mine. They might let us stay the night if we find them." Grover looked out the window nervously. He wasn't that good of a liar, but Percy let it go.

"Oh, cool." Percy nodded. "I'm going to sleep for a little bit."

"All right. Night, Perce."

-o-o-o-

June 12, 2007

"Percy, Annabeth. We're here." Grover's voice roused them from their sleep. Yawning, the three made their way off the train. They could see the whole of Main Street from the train station. There was a dance studio across from them.

"I'm starving." Percy finally spoke up. "Is that a restaurant?" he asked, pointing at a building a little while down the road.

"Breadstix," Annabeth read slowly. "Let's go." The trio staggered down the street and made their way in. The hostess gave them an odd look, but led them to a small booth in the corner.

The group started looking at the menu. "Wow. There's a lot of food on here." Percy was thankful that each plate had a small photo.

"It's also really pricey. Do we have enough money?" Annabeth frowned worriedly.

"We'll scrape by." Grover looked extremely nervous. "We can all share."

A waitress approached them. She was wearing a green uniform dress and a white apron with many pockets. She had a pen tucked behind her ears, dark, chocolate brown eyes, and dark hair swept into a ponytail. "Hi, my name is Rachel, I'll be your server…. Wait. Annabeth, is that you?"

Annabeth blinked and looked at the waitress carefully. "Rachel! Oh gods, it's you!" The blonde threw her arms around the brunette, and the girls hugged each other. "What are you doing here? You haven't been at camp! Luke's been going insane, I swear!"

Rachel smiled weakly. "Calm down, Annabeth." She checked her watch. "You guys are my last table for the night, so I'll come eat with you guys." She pulled the pen from behind her ear. "So, drinks and food? Don't worry, I'll pay for it."

Grover smiled. "It's good to see you, Rach. Thanks."

"No prob. What are you guys hungry for?"

Annabeth stared at the menu. "Um. A Sprite and the lasagna." Rachel wrote it down and looked to Grover.

Grover smiled weakly at Rachel. "Just a Coke. And a salad. Extra dressing."

"All right." She scribbled it down. "And you?" she asked, turning her gaze to Percy.

"Diet Coke with spaghetti, please." He looked at Rachel curiously. He had heard about her from Santana, Brittany, Luke, and Finn. Rachel smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. Percy nodded slightly. "So that's Rachel?"

Annabeth looked at him. "Yeah, that's her."

"Oh. She seems… nice." Percy leaned back against the soft cushioning of the booth. "I guess. She's a demigod too?"

Annabeth nodded. "Unclaimed. The summer she spent at camp she spent the nights in bed with Luke."

"Oh. Uh..." Percy nodded as Rachel returned with a Sprite, Coke, Diet Coke, and iced tea. She slid the drinks onto the table and sat down next to Annabeth.

"I need to sit on the outside so I can get your guys' food." Rachel smirked and leaned forward. "So, how's camp been?"

Annabeth smiled. "Good. We missed you. Our soloist was missing." Rachel flushed red. "OH! Rachel, this is Percy Jackson."

Rachel reached across the table and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Percy." She glanced at the others. "I'm going to get the food." In one swift movement, she stood and made her way to the kitchen. Percy raised an eyebrow when she came back balancing the four dishes. "All right. Lasagna for Annabeth, salad for Grover, spaghetti for Percy, and ravioli for me." She slid back in next to Annabeth.

"So, what are you three doing out here in dreary Lima, Ohio?" Rachel asked a few minutes later.

"Well. We're on a quest." Percy explained the whole thing to her. "And one of the pearls is here." He pulled out the map and handed it to her. She examined it.

"Whoa. That's my high school." Rachel glanced at the map, then at the tired kids. "You guys are staying at my house tonight. Baths, fresh clothes, the works." She scarfed down her food incredibly fast and stood. "I'm going to pay the bill. Finish eating." She walked away quickly.

"Is she always like that?" Percy looked curiously at Annabeth.

"Yes."

**HERPDERP. Rachel is still emotional. Although she is asking for at least 53 reviews. And that she wrote her first Doctor Who story. **

**She would also like to say that she loves you guys. And is curious if anyone would like a short little one shot of what May saw in her premonition. **

**Good night.  
><strong>


	17. Om Nom Nom

**AHHHHH! This is the last chapter I have written! jsdhdderuhgckw30549gdmhverv -facewall- **

**I'm at my dad's, lacking the books. So therefore, no writing. Sorry. I'll write when I can.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE.  
><strong>

Rachel pulled into her driveway. She turned to smile at the three in the back seat. "Come on. Welcome to Casa de Berry." She smirked as she got out of the car and went inside, the three following her. Annabeth was stunned when a small blonde flew down the stairs into Rachel's arms. The two hugged each other tightly, rocking slightly as the trio stared with large eyes.

"Who's that?" Percy whispered to Grover. Grover shrugged and glanced at Annabeth, who shrugged as well.

"Hey, May!" Rachel picked up the little girl. "We have guests."

May looked at them with her big brown eyes. "Hi." She played with the hem of the pink dress she was wearing.

"Hi there. I'm Annabeth. This is Percy and Grover. What's your name?" Annabeth said softly.

Rachel put the little girl down on the floor. May toddled over to Annabeth and put her little hand out. Annabeth smiled and bent down to shake her hand. "I'm Ginny, but everybody calls me May," May said quietly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you May. Your mom is one of my friends." Annabeth smiled at the smaller blonde, who looked at Percy and Grover warily. "Oh, it's okay. They're your mom's friends too." May nodded slightly, still reluctant.

Rachel smiled weakly. "Can you guys keep an eye on her for a few minutes while I go change?"

"Uh. Yeah." Grover glanced at the others. "I think we can." Rachel shot a grateful smile at the trio and sprinted upstairs. Grover gulped. "So, uh."

May's eyes were wide. "I saw you. In my dream."

Percy looked at the little girl. "What do you mean?" In response, the little girl climbed onto the sofa and sat down, looking earnestly at the others. The three sat down on the couch. "What do you mean you saw us in your dream?"

"I see things," May said softly. "Sometimes they're scary. I don't tell Mama sometimes. Cause I don't want her to be sad."

Annabeth looked at the others. "What did you see, May?"

"Daddy. He was hurt." May's voice and tone were incredibly mature for a little girl, but it came with needing to express her premonitions. "He was lying on the floor and Mama was hugging him and holding him and kissing him. She was crying."

Percy glanced at the others. "Who's your dad, May?"

"Percy, think about who Rachel is." Grover whispered in his ear. "Think really hard, and then look at May carefully."

Percy did as Grover said as May watched him with her large eyes. It clicked. "Your dad is Luke."

"Mhm." May nodded weakly, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "I saw you there." She pointed at Grover. "I saw all of you there. You were crying."

Annabeth and Percy stared at her in confusion. They heard footsteps on the stairs. Rachel walked down, smiling weakly. "Hey guys." She noticed their expressions. "What's wrong?"

May looked at her mother. "I told them about my dream, Mama."

"Oh." Rachel sat down next to May. "Don't worry about it, guys. It's nothing. Now go shower, and get changed! I will not let you guys smell anymore." She stared at them until they disappeared upstairs. Rachel sighed and looked at May. "You're not supposed to tell people about your premonitions, May."

"Sorry, Mama."

-o-o-o-

June 13, 2007

Percy woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He blinked, forgetting where he was. He was lying in a soft bed, Grover was on a couch, and Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. Soft singing was floating around. He groaned slightly, sore.

"You're up. Good." Annabeth stood in the doorway, staring at them. "Rachel's making breakfast." She grinned. "You still drool when you sleep, you know that?"

"Sure." Percy rolled out of the bed. "It smells good."

"Yeah. She's going crazy downstairs with the food. Apparently she rarely cooks." Annabeth grinned. "Go wake up Grover. I'm going to help Rachel." She turned and flounced away, disappearing down the stairs.

"Grover, come on, get up." Percy crossed over to the bed and grabbed his bag. "Rachel's making food."

"Food?" Grover woke up instantly and was standing in a second. "It smells awesome!" he shouted as he sprinted past Percy to the kitchen.

Percy followed him, walking into the somewhat spacious kitchen. Rachel was there, her hair tied up messily, wearing an apron and cooking waffles. Grover was sitting and eating already, his plate piled high with waffles and sausage and bacon and eggs. Annabeth was eating slowly, her plate nearly clean. And May was sitting and eating an omelet. Rachel turned, smiling at Percy. "Good morning, sleepyhead! You were out cold. Hungry?" she asked, pointing at the table. "Eat."

"Okay." Percy grinned as he sat down and started eating slowly. "Thanks, Rachel."

Rachel beamed as she placed a fresh plate of waffles on the table and sat down, eating as well. "You're welcome." She gulped. "So. What are you guys looking for?"

"A pearl to get us out of the Underworld." Percy swallowed his food slowly. "We have one now." He pulled the small green orb out of his pocket and showed it to Rachel.

Her eyes widened. "I've seen one of those!"

"Really? Where?"

"At McKinley, on Coach Sylvester's trophy in the hallway. I passed it every day on my way to Glee." Rachel took another bite of her waffle. "I always thought it looked weird, because everything was gold colored and it was green." She laughed. "Almost like Slythern colors!"

"Can you show us where it is?" Annabeth looked at Rachel, who frowned, deep in thought already.

"You'll have to get into the school first. That'll be the hard part. I know there's a tunnel that leads from the field to the locker room." She grimaced slightly. "After that, it should be easier."

"Thanks Rachel." Percy finished his food, as did the others. "We owe you."

Rachel shook her head sadly. "It's my honor. Go save the world for us." She smiled weakly, and then frowned. "Although. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Percy smiled at her. She had helped them immensely. "I mean, within like… reason or something."

Rachel laughed and stood, crossing to the living room. The others followed her, May plopping herself on the couch quietly. Rachel pulled a small envelope from a shelf and handed it to Percy. "Give that to Luke, please." She smiled wistfully.

Percy took the envelope quietly, nodding at Rachel. "Of course. Thank you so much."

May waved bye at them. "Bye bye!"

"Good luck." Rachel watched them leave, then turned to May. "Come on. Let's go give you a bath."

May squeaked.

**asdfghjkl I didn't like this chapter a lot, but mweh.**

**Like I said, this is the last of the prewritten chapters. Sooooo give me some time to write!**

**I love you guys!**

**Review!**


	18. Just an Author's Angsty Note

Hello readers~

It was brought to my attention that there are gaping plot holes in here that neither me nor my beta caught. There are also other little things, but I don't really worry about those, so yeah. SO.

I'm thinking about rewriting this whole story, but it would go in a completely different direction. And I would also drop the Charmed part of the crossover, as I was recently told that I rely too much on the demigod aspect of the story.

I'd like to hear everyone's opinions on the story. I understand if people dropped the story because it was too angsty, but hey. It's Rachel Berry, queen of drama, and one of the most angsty characters in PJO. What do you want me to say? If you didn't want to read angst...

ANYWAY. Off topic.

I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts. If I don't get any, I may just leave the story as is and work around everything.

I love all of you, especially the ones that have stuck with the story.

Rachel~


	19. Yes, Another Author's Note

Hello all my readers~

I'm going to be taking a break from writing right now. I don't really have the heart to write right now. I just really don't. And I figure that instead of leaving you guys hanging and waiting for a chapter that won't come for a while, that you would rather know. And please, no reviews telling me to go write or something. I am seriously not in a writing mood.

I love you guys so very much and hope you will still be with the stories after a bit of a wait.

Rachel~


	20. Shoot Me, Another Author's Note

**_Hey guys._**

**_Listen._**

**_I'm sorry._**

**_I don't really think I can work on this story anymore. I've hit major writer's block and I can't come up with anything for it._**


	21. IMPORTANT

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I've really missed this story, and I'm thinking about maybe redoing it. I've been working on my writing skills a good deal, and I feel like it'd be nice to get back to writing something I love. **_

_**If anyone would be interested in either seeing it redone or beta-ing it, it would be really appreciated. **_

_**SO.**_

_**PM. Tell me through a review. EITHER WORKS!**_

_**~Rachel **_


End file.
